Causa Perdida
by LadyChan14
Summary: Todos la creían perfecta, y sin una pizca de modestia: ella lo creía también. Hasta que se encontró con la horna de su zapato. Un disfraz contra la autenticidad. Porque 'el león no es como lo pintan'. Ch7 -Notas en profile-
1. Chapter 1

**Causa Perdida**

Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro

Card Captor Sakura

**Lady**

El sol apenas brilla en Tomoeda, las personas comienzan a ir y venir dispuestas a terminar la jornada, se escuchan las risas vespertinas de los pequeños que se encaminan a sus hogares después de varias horas de juego en el parque y del jardín de niños y la primaria. Los pocos automóviles empiezan a calentar motores en los estacionamientos de los lugares de trabajo, en oposición a la fría tarde de invierno.

Miró aburrido el pacífico lugar, Tomoeda no se comparaba ni siquiera parcialmente a Tokio. El revoloteo tranquilo pero habitual de la pequeña ciudad era interrumpido por el motor del automóvil que iba transitando por el lugar, y que dejaba boquiabierto a más de uno que iba en su bicicleta.

Parecía un poblado típico, con casitas hogareñas sin una remodelación en hacía mucho tiempo. No podía haber nada entretenido, ni tampoco emocionante, no como en la metrópoli que él tanto amaba, mucho más en esta época cuando todo eran luces y festividad.

-Llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar-la feliz voz del hombre no fue suficiente para contagiarlo si quiera un poco, miró sin emoción la casa de mediano tamaño que también tenía esa fachada tan sosa y sin gracia, pero sin duda algo más ostentosa que las demás.

En nada se parecía al edificio de 30 pisos que había dejado en la capital, rodeado por las calles atascadas de automóviles en medio del tráfico, y los vapores tóxicos, el sonido intenso y aturdidor.

-No puede ser enserio-gruñó analizando incrédulo la estructura. El conductor sonrió sin sorprenderse de lo que el muchacho decía, pues sabía de antemano que su hijo no estaría a gusto con ese cambio, no después de 18 años de residencia en Tokio.

Donde a aparentemente ya tenía una vida hecha.

-Verás que Tomoeda es mucho mejor que Tokio-añadió risueño apagando el motor del lujoso vehículo únicamente para dos, dejó las manos sobre el volante pensando en sus beneficios.- Más limpio, más seguro…

-Más pequeño, más aburrido…-añadió el joven estirándose sin ganas en el asiento, para después apoyar su codo en el cristal semi empañado.- Más frío…-apretó más la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y también la chaqueta marrón.

-Hay calefacción dentro de la casa-aseguró el otro a modo de consuelo, comenzando a bajar del automóvil.- ¡Vamos hijo!-llamó sintiendo que sus caros zapatos se deslizaban fácilmente sobre la fina capa de hielo sobre el asfalto.

El chico no parecía dispuesto a salir pues se cruzó de brazos y observó como su padre patinaba, sus cejas se arquearon cuando lo vio desaparecer en un resbalón.

-¡Papá!-sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y salió, pero sus zapatos negros tuvieron el mismo efecto que cualesquiera otros y cayó boca abajo.- Demonios…

-¡Pero que chico tan torpe!-se burló el padre mirándolo por debajo del auto, recostado en la misma posición, el joven esperó a que terminara de reír.- De tal palo tal astilla.

-Ni en broma-le dijo, sonriendo y con una ceja levantada. Con mucho cuidado se fue poniendo de pie, intentando no terminar de nuevo en el suelo.- Entremos de una buena vez.-pidió.

-De acuerdo-apoyó el otro asintiendo con la cabeza, parándose fácilmente y caminando hasta su lado sin ninguna dificultad. Golpeó cariñosamente su espalda ancha mientras avanzaban.- Esto es lo mejor-insistió, abriendo la puerta.

Pero ni siquiera la moderna y masculina decoración interior que en nada combinaba con el exterior de la casa, ni la chimenea sin encender, ni el árbol de navidad ya colocado parecían conmover la mirada helada del joven que no pensaba en otra cosa sino en llegar a una cama y descansar.

-Es muy grande… no necesitamos tanto espacio-confesó el muchacho analizando cada rincón, desde el pequeño bar hasta la sala y el comedor para ocho personas.

-Yo creo que es perfecto-rió el mayor quitándose el saco para dejarlo en el perchero, su hijo le imitó al dejar su chaqueta de piel marrón junto con la bufanda café. Ambos dejaron los zapatos en el recibidor.

El muchacho identificó las mismas pantuflas que usaba en su antigua casa.

Siguió buscando algún detalle que llamara su atención, pero encontró menos cosas que le agradaran. Demasiadas ventanas, demasiada luz. Cuadros de paisajes muertos y adornitos que apenas y se percibían de lo amplio que era el lugar.

Lo único que le gustó fueron los estantes llenos de rebosantes libros, todos bien conocidos por él, pues ya habían pasado por sus manos. Era una alivio saber que su padre no se había deshecho de aquellas reliquias.

-Supongo que está bien, si a ti te gusta-murmuró pensativo estudiando las lámparas del techo, por ahora apagadas.

-Agradezco mucho que hayas venido conmigo Shaoran… aún cuando pudiste quedarte en Tokio y vivir solo-el hombre lo miraba con sus ojos tibios y una media sonrisa mientras el chico rehuía al nerviosismo que le ocasionaba el sentimentalismo de su padre.

Sabía que su hijo no diría nada, por lo menos nada tierno pues ya era casi un hombre. Uno al que le gustaba esquivar su mirada para poder tener sus pensamientos para sí y no ser descubierto.

Y lo sabía por que eran increíblemente parecidos, y no solo en el físico. Ambos con una revuelta cabellera castaña que el mayor podía controlar con más facilidad en comparación con el muchacho quien ni se preocupaba de ello. Ambos altos, el padre más robusto que el hijo quien era más bien de complexión atlética.

Pero si había una gran diferencia entre ellos… la increíble mirada avellana del chico.

-Creo que quiero café-repuso el señor caminando hacia la cocina, un espacio relucientemente blanco con todo el sofisticado equipo que Shaoran también creía innecesario, sobre todo si estarían tanto tiempo fuera de esa casa como suponía.

Como siempre. Entre la escuela y el trabajo nunca tenían un rato libre para compartir en el departamento en Tokio, las cosas no cambiarían de pronto sólo por estar en Tomoeda. ¿O si?

La cafetera nueva comenzó a hacer ruido mientras hervía el agua.

Shaoran en tanto esculcaba en las alacenas para encontrar lo que ya sabía que encontraría.- Chocolate.-susurró victorioso cuando encontró la caja de barritas.

-No vi si había correspondencia ¿podrías revisar?-pidió amablemente su padre, buscando el envase de café instantáneo despreocupadamente. Shaoran con una barrita en la boca salió obedientemente de ahí pensando en el sufrimiento de volver a salir al invierno de Tomoeda.

Se aventuró a salir sin nada más que su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros. El cabello castaño que cubría levemente su frente revoloteó ante la brisita fría que se filtró cuando abrió la puerta principal. Frunció el ceño; poseía cejas pobladas y oscuras, bien definidas y que marcaban su rostro con una expresión huraña y seria. Sus labios eran delgados pero no lo suficiente, con una forma detallada que en esos momentos se perdía por la tensión que alcanzaban cuando él los apretaba.

Sacó todo lo que encontró en el buzón y entró tan pronto como pudo.

-¿Algo importante?-Shaoran levantó una ceja preguntándose por qué su padre estaba tan ansioso, mientras frotaba sus brazos en busca de calor.

-Al parecer no-respondió en voz alta, revisando los sobres, terminaba la barrita y se encaminándose hacia la sala para dejarse caer en uno de los sofás. De pronto era como volver a estar en magnífico departamento citadino.

Se dio cuenta con asombro de que su padre tenía un montón de cuentas, de bancos e instituciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Y no podían estar en una dirección equivocada pues todas iban dirigidas a Yang Li.

-¿Seguro?-la voz del señor era insinuante, Shaoran rodó los ojos mientras lanzaba una sonrisa irónica. A menos que su padre quisiera que se enterara de todo el dinero que tenía no creía que hubiera algo más interesante.

Excepto el sobre amarillo que ahora estaba en sus manos y que tenía su nombre. Shaoran Li.

Lo abrió lentamente, estaba algo pesado como para solo contener hojas o una cartita de agradecimiento por haber aceptado esa absurda mudanza, sacó los primeros y únicos documentos. Cédula de inscripción para un instituto.

Seijo High.

Parpadeó confundido ¿Y eso que era? Casi podía imaginarlo, una escuelita foránea llena de adolescentes tímidas y con una adicción extraña por los muñecos de felpa y muchachos con ganas de ser estrellas deportivas de la nación o tener un trabajo modesto cerca de la casa de sus padres.

Se fijó en el fondo del sobre, unas relucientes llaves estaban ahí. Las tomó sin poder creerlo, sus ojos castaños comenzaron a brillar llenos de asombro y escepticismo, como si fuera una ilusión.

Los ojos avellanas enmarcados por pestañas oscuras, largas y lacias parecía relucir como espejos mientras su boca se entreabría por la sorpresa. Era un cuadro increíble que Yang apenas y pudo ver por casualidad, había encontrado a su hijo, anonadado y quieto como una estatua.

Shaoran solo podía leer y releer. Haley-Davidson.

-¡Pa-pá!-apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina el señor Li podía sonreír al notar la voz entrecortada de su hijo. Le había costado mucho trabajo decidirse a comprar finalmente la motocicleta que estaba en esos momentos en el garaje, esperando a ser descubierta…

Pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando una mañana descubrió de la nada que su hijo era casi un adulto y que necesitaría un transporte. Y estaba loco si creía que le prestaría su Jaguar para andar jugueteando por las modestas calles de Tomoeda.

-Veo que te gustó tu regalo-soltó una risa al ver como Shaoran no despegaba sus ojos de la llavecita.- Vamos, escúchame-pidió, pero como si estuviera bajo un encanto, el muchacho fingió prestar atención mientras veía de reojo su nueva pertenencia.

-Shaoran…-llamó como advertencia, Li levantó la mirada instantáneamente pero su mente volaba… muy lejos.

-Debes tener mucho cuidado con este vehículo, es muy peligroso en estas calles sobre todo por que hay niños corriendo por doquier y el piso helado…

-Manejaré con precaución.-afirmó mecánicamente, poniéndose de pie mientras las giraba en su dedo rápidamente, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en su rostro sin poder borrarse fácilmente.- Iré a probarla ahora mismo.

Comenzaba a encaminarse al recibidor.

-¡Espera jovencito!-el castaño se detuvo extrañado de que le hablara así.- ¡No haz comprendido nada de lo que he dicho¡La motocicleta es algo peligroso y no me gustaría que tuvieras un accidente por una tontería!

-Nunca me he accidentado, no hay problema.-confirmó, tranquilamente. Su padre solía exagerar cualquier pequeña situación, y él sabía conducir perfectamente desde una bicicleta hasta el automóvil de su papá.- Ahora… ¿…Podría?-estaba desesperado, como si de pronto fuera una necesidad primordial.

Yang suspiró resignado, pero un sonrisa se asomó a sus labios cuando se fijó en la hora en un reloj de pared que había cerca.- Tendrás que esperar, hijo. Mañana compraremos un casco lo suficientemente resistente para cubrir tu cabeza dura.

-¿¡Mañana!?-miró su sencillo reloj de muñeca. Calculando las horas que faltaban.

-A esta hora no hay nada abierto, así que será mejor que vayas a descansar.-tomó un sorbo de su humeante bebida. Aún así no quitó los ojos negros de encima del furibundo rostro bronceado.

Notó la pesadumbre de aquella noticia sobre el trigueño quien enseguida volvió a su actitud normal, como si se hubiera caído de la nube y hubiera terminado en un fuerte golpe contra el cemento.- Tu nueva escuela es una buena escuela, es privada y está algo retirada de aquí.

Shaoran suspiró, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos.- Supongo que quieres buenas notas

-Espero las mejores-añadió felizmente, para después beber de su taza completa de un solo sorbo.- Ahora puedes ir a dormir, encontrarás tu dormitorio de inmediato.

-De acuerdo-aceptó desganado, subiendo las escaleras de madera branizada y ya sin voltear atrás, un solo gesto de su brazo levantado fue su despedida- Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, hijo.

**----------**

-¡Me divertí muchísimo, chicos!-sonrió la joven de anteojos con toda una bola de jóvenes de su misma edad rodeándola y escoltándola hasta su casa.- ¡Ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños!

-La película estuvo buenísima-afirmó otra niña cerca de ella, de cabello corto y marrón.- Deberíamos salir más seguido, las elecciones de Tomoyo siempre son las mejores.

-¡Es verdad!-rió otra.- ¡Si hubiera sido por Yamazaki seguro hubiéramos entrado a una bobada!

-Pero Chiharu… ¡El Místico Dragón Anaranjado está basado en una historia real…!-uno de los muchachos se adelantó hasta la jovencita que antes había reído, que llevaba el cabello castaño rojizo en dos trenzas altas.- En la antigua China los dragones se paseaban con sus amos… ¡en esa época se inventaron las correas!

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, Takashi Yamazaki!-rugió la chica, realmente fastidiada.- ¡Ya no quiero escuchar más mentiras!

-¡Chiharu, no son mentiras…!-reclamó con voz ahogada.

-Que historias tan divertidas cuentas, Yamazaki…-dijo entre risitas otra niña de apariencia más tranquila, quien llevaba un paraguas y un elegante abrigo puesto.

-Hiragizawa ¡ayúdame!-suplicó el pálido mentiroso quien volteó a ver a su compañero que era mucho más blanco, de cabello oscuro y mirada azulina.

Era el más alto del grupo y también el mayor y más maduro. Su porte elegante permitía que portara cualquier tipo de ropa, y aunque generalmente era callado siempre gustaba hacer rabiar a la novia de su amigo Yamazaki, quien al final no podía enfrentarlos.

-Todo lo que… Yamazaki dice es verdad, miss Mihara.-dijo con su acento extraño, a pesar de eso su japonés parecía fluido aunque a veces cortado por la falta de una palabra en su vocabulario o la dificultad de pronunciación.- He visitado un par de veces China y esos relatos son parte común en su cultura.

-¡Pero no pueden ser verdad!-reclamó, mirando con duda al joven.

-Por lo que sé, puede ser muy cierto… se han encontrado restos de seres diferentes a los dinosaurios y mucho más cercanos a la… actualidad que ellos, los hallazgos fueron hechos precisamente en China.

Chiharu con los ojos abiertos de par en par se había detenido para escucharlo con mayor atención y parecía perpleja ante lo que captaba. ¿Yamazaki no estaba mintiendo?

¡Imposible!

-Creía que solo formaban parte de la mitología china…-murmuró la de anteojos y cabello café, de figura larga y bastante delgada, quien permaneció pensativa.

-El mito debe tener alguna base¿no lo cree miss Yanagisawa?-le sonrió amablemente haciendo que las mejillas de la jovencita enrojecieran, bajó la mirada lentamente pero cuando intentó ver de nuevo el rostro atractivo de Hiragizawa pero en lugar de eso se encontró con el rostro blanco de una de sus amigas, quien la había descubierto.

Ahora no solo eran sus mejillas sino también todo su rostro el que estaba rojo.

-¿Seguimos?-preguntó educadamente la jovencita de dulce voz, divertida en el fondo por la reacción que su amigo tenía con todas las chicas, pues ni sus amigas eran inmunes a los encantos del muchacho.- Eriol ¿Por qué no nos cuentas un relato? En verdad son maravillosos todos los que nos haz contado antes.

-¡Es verdad, eres europeo!-gimió la castaña de trenzas- ¡Tú debes saber mucho sobre el Fantasma de Canterville!-chilló emocionada de la nada, con sus ojos brillosos por la emoción.- ¡Algún día me gustaría visitar Inglaterra!

Todos le miraron algo nerviosos, pues el extranjero no solía hablar mucho sobre su país de origen, más bien parecía que lo evitaba. Y resultaba incómodo que Chiharu (desde que Hiragizawa había llegado) insistiera tanto en ese tema, como si nunca hubiera visto de cerca de una persona de una cultura diferente.

-Es solo un libro-Eriol se encogió en hombros ante el atinado comentario de Yanagisawa quien se dedicaba en sus ratos libres a la lectura y al estudio.

-Naoko tiene razón, es solo un cuento-confirmó la más cercana al inglés, quien sonrió tiernamente. Aquella chica era preciosa con el cabello plomo cayendo pesado y liso en su mayoría pero con las puntas ligeramente rizadas, era de tez blanca, tanto como Eriol.

-A mi me parece muy interesante… creo que muestra perfectamente los deseos realmente humanos.-la chica de cabellera ligeramente rizada y castaña, que se había mantenido a parte en la discusión, habló.

-Quizá deberías estudiar letras y no enfermería, Rika-opinó la de extraña mirada amatista, color que era ensombrecido por las pestañas ligeramente pintadas, y que en conjunto con el rubor artificial hacían que la chica tuviera una apariencia inocente.

-Me gusta más ayudar a la gente, Tomoyo-respondió respetuosa y con su voz serena.- Además, algún día me gustaría trabajar con Sakura…

La palabra mágica para que todo se volviera tensión.

-Chiharu y yo vamos por allá-dijo Yamazaki señalando una calle después de algunos minutos, tomando la mano de su novia y desapareciendo por el camino acordado se despidieron a lo lejos del ya reducido grupo.

Al poco rato después Naoko y Rika también se estaban despidiendo de la pareja albina. La chica bajó el rostro entristecida cosa que Eriol notó, la detuvo tomando sus una de sus pequeñas manos y levantando su rostro con lentitud.

-¿Qué pasa, miss Dai-dou-ji?-su acento, revelando la dificultad que a veces mostraba el japonés, hizo reír a la joven.

-Nada malo… es solo que…-el inglés sonrió con dulzura infinita que enterneció el corazón de la amatista.- Extraño un poco a Sakura… últimamente está más presionada que antes y con lo que pasó con Chiharu hace unos días…

-Pero, eso solo fue un mal entendido… te aseguro que en cuestión de días miss Mihara se disculpará con Sa-kura.

-Ya te sale mejor su nombre-rió divertida, el chico la imitó, después de algunos segundos de silencio ella siguió.- No es ningún misterio para nosotros que ella te gusta mucho.

-Es una chica excepcional-añadió Eriol mirando al frente mientras continuaban con el camino, podían escuchar los estruendos del cielo y el olor a humedad que traía consigo la lluvia.

Su amiga sonrió con orgullo, al recordar perfectamente cada una de las cualidades de su mejor amiga.- Te entiendo, y no pudiste escoger mejor.

El extranjero sólo asintió con la cabeza, para luego llevar una mano su nuca para rascarla.- Aunque todavía no le haya comentado algo, estoy seguro que me rechazará.

-No deberías especular, Eriol.-sugirió con cierta diversión, conociendo la opinión de su amiga de antemano.

De pronto un sonidito se escuchó desde el bolso que colgaba en el delgado hombro de la joven, se apresuró a sacar el móvil que no paraba con su melodía rítmica.

Miró con curiosidad el aparatito y sonrió.- Hablando de la reina de Roma…

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa mientras su compañera respondía.- Hola Sakura.-la chica escuchaba con atención lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea.- ¡Seguro que sí y te adelanto que no solo saldremos con un cuaderno!

El inglés revisó su reloj sorprendiéndose de lo tarde que era.

-¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas!-parecía que le explicaban e intentaban convencerla de algo pues podía escucharse con claridad los comentarios al otro lado, aunque para Hiragizawa no era posible entender el japonés tan rápido como aquella chica lo hablaba.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-la amatista parecía resignada pero no por eso menos entusiasta que antes.- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Y colgó.

-¿Sa-kura?

-Quiere que mañana la acompañe por un cuaderno al centro comercial… vimos unos divinos en la papelería.-miró varios segundos el aparatito para después lanzar un suspiro que mostraba su tranquilidad.

-¿Dai-dou-ji?-le sonrió con su calidez característica, que hacía que sus mejillas adquirieran el tono de unas cerezas. Bien, igual que las demás no podía negarlo, ella tampoco era inmune a su nuevo amigo.

-Parece que no le afectó lo que sucedió ayer con Chiharu.-repentinamente parecía reflexiva, cuando su corazón dejó de latir acelerado y decidió deshacerse de esa fastidiosa idea, después de todo, él estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.- Es como si de verdad no le hubiera importado.

Eriol levantó una ceja como si no creyera lo que escuchaba.- Puede que lo disimule muy bien.- Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

-¿Te dejo en tu… casa?-preguntó afablemente, casi como si le estuviera hablando con una niña mucho menor.

-Claro, a mi madre le agradará mucho verte… quédate a tomar el té; así podrán conversar.-emprendieron de nuevo su camino, las primeras gotas cayeron.

Tomoyo se apresuró a abrir su sombrilla y cubrir a ambos para evitar terminar empapados.

-Mrs Dai-dou-ji es una mujer muy interesante-afirmó, feliz por la idea de su compañera.

Tomoyo rió.

-Las clases de japonés están dando resultado.

**--------------**

Se equivocó cuando trató de ser positivo en cuanto al pueblito, pensó que tal vez se estaba precipitando y había un lugar (como el centro comercial) lo suficientemente interesante como para quedarse un par de horas.

Todo fuera por conseguir un casco.

Pero lo que se encontró fue una placita con algunos locales vacíos y otros llenos de mercancía que no le incumbía mucho. Había una panadería, una lavandería, una tienda de música demasiado pequeña para serlo, una cafetería, una papelería y el local más grande era departamental, recordaba haber visto el logo en China cuando vivió ahí de pequeño y también en Tokio pero en un edificio mucho más grande y glamoroso.

-De paso podríamos comprar tus útiles escolares.-añadió entusiasta el señor Li, caminando entre los pasillos parcialmente vacíos, el lugar estaba adornado pobremente con detalles navideños.

-Con una carpeta estará bien-respondió despreocupado, mirando las vitrinas sin ningún atractivo.

-Tienes que tomar en cuenta que si quieres conservar la motocicleta deberás ir bien en la escuela.-comentó de manera casual, encontrando la papelería, con paso tranquilo se le adelantó y entró en el comercio.

Había muchas cosas curiosas pero todas parecían demasiado… femeninas. Desde cuadernos hasta peluches en estantes, aunque parecían algo viejos pues estaban llenos de polvo.

-¡Ésta es perfecta!-chilló una voz melodiosa, Shaoran casi quiso taparse las orejas ante el escándalo, frunció el ceño y miró en aquella dirección, apenas y se veían dos cabezas sobresalir entre los estantes que de por si ya eran bajos.

-Creo que tienes razón…-murmuró una voz más delicada a lado de la otra que parecía más pensativa.- Pero la del perrito también está muy bonita…

Li se asomó aun más, pero no era suficiente por que solo podía ver la espalda de las chicas, una de cabello plomizo y largo que llegaba hasta la cintura de la joven, la otra de tono miel lo llevaba corto más arriba de la altura de los pequeños hombros, sujeto con un pequeño broche.

-Mmh… no lo sé, las dos son divinas-opinó su compañera más calmada.

-La otra podría llevármela para la organización del Baile de Navidad.-dijo tomando la que tenía la graciosa figurita de un perrito al frente, adornada con flores.

-¿También estás encargada de eso?-cuestionó sorprendida la plomiza, siguiendo a su amiga hasta la caja, Shaoran las siguió discretamente tomando la primera carpeta y bolígrafos que encontró en el camino.

-Si, como cada año-fue entonces cuando la castaña volteó a revisar una vez más el lugar en busca de alguna otra cosa que llamara su atención.- Tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con los representantes de los otros grados.

Shaoran solo se había sentido así de maravillado cuando vio la llave de la motocicleta que había visto esa mañana a penas se había levantado. Oscura y de tubos plateados.

Era esbelta y el cabello sedoso revoloteaba ante el menor movimiento de su cabeza, se acercó a unos lápices de colores con interés y en un gesto inconsciente llevó un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja que llevaba un pequeño pendiente.

Dioses, fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento, mientras ella leía las características de aquel producto.

Pero hubo algo mucho más llamativo, sus ojos entrecerrados apenas y mostraban el bonito jade. El color oculto entre sus párpados y las espesas pestañas negras, su boca rojiza lanzaba una ligera sonrisa.

-Creo que me llevaré estos también-comentaba más para sí que para su acompañante quien estaba entretenida mirando tarjetas de regalo. Cuando levantó su mirada verdosa no pudo evitar chocar con los atentos ojos avellana del chico al otro lado del estante.

Ella parpadeó algo extrañada, no todos los días te observaban tan detalladamente. Shaoran comenzaba a pensar en una manera de disculparse por ese atrevimiento sintiendo las orejas calientes, pero había sido inevitable aquel comportamiento.

Era preciosa.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando ella ladeó débilmente la cabeza y lanzó una sonrisa comprensiva, como si supiera lo hermosa que era y entendiera que era lógico que la estuviese admirando como un idiota durante todo ese rato.

Entonces, se dio la vuelta.

-Estoy lista-informó, tocando el hombro de la otra chica que no era menos bella con unos misteriosos ojos amatistas abiertos alegremente y que se percataron de inmediato de la presencia del ambarino- Sólo pago y podremos irnos-informó su amiga.

Levantó una de sus cejas oscuras y lanzó una sonrisita inclinada, de inmediato las mejillas de Shaoran se encendieron al verse descubierto no solo por su objeto de admiración, sino también por su acompañante.

¿Era demasiado obvio?

Lógico que sí.

-Ya está-dijo triunfante la castaña, comenzando a avanzar hacia la entrada. Yang esperaba a su hijo en la entrada, así que cuando notó que las muchachas iban de salida se hizo a un lado.

-Adelante señoritas-ellas hicieron una leve inclinación con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y desaparecieron.- ¿Y pensabas que Tomoeda era aburrido?-preguntó divertido, por que tampoco para él había pasado desapercibido el repentino interés del trigueño en la morena.

La cajera sonrió coqueta aun ante la mirada de indignación que le dedicó Li a su padre.- ¿Es todo?-preguntó guiñándole un ojo, el muchacho levantó una ceja.

Quien sabe si al final su padre tuviera razón –como generalmente sucedía- pero había descubierto algo: Las chicas eran mucho más atrevidas que en Tokio, eso era seguro.

**-----------------**

-¿Viste como te miraba, Sakura?-la castaña suspiró resignada mientras la otra chica con las manos unidas bajo su mentón y los ojos llenos de estrellas, avanzaba a su lado.

-Tú me emparejas con la primera persona que se te cruza en el camino.-observó, cargando si dificultad las bolsas de la tienda.

-¡Pero Sakura… Si le gustas a todos los chicos que te ven…¿Qué puedes hacer ante eso?-la de ojos verdes levantó una ceja, pero aún ante el comentario burlón de su amiga, no sonrió.

-¡Nada!-Tomoyo amplió su sonrisa al ver como el rostro de Sakura enrojecía como un farol navideño.- Además… no le gusto a todo mundo…

Silencio.

Tomoyo entrelazó ahora sus manos, pero detrás de ella, con un andar relajado y mirando el cielo despejado de esa mañana de Domingo.- ¿Sabes? Conversé ayer un poco con Eriol…

-¿Eriol?-inquirió sorprendida, sin entender bien a donde quería llegar su compañera de salón.- Ah. Fueron al cine…-Tomoyo asintió nada más con la cabeza.- ¿Y¿Le sacaste algo interesante como es tu costumbre?

-¡Vamos, no lo digas así!-se quejó, pero sin dejar de sonreír pues en verdad no le molestaba el comentario, hizo una pausa y después comenzó a tararear una canción.- …Solamente intento ayudarte, es todo.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?-repitió inocentemente Tomoyo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Mmh¿Quién?-pestañeó infantilmente, a penas viéndola de reojo.

-¡Tomoyo!-rezongó.

-¿Eriol? Ah. Supongo que no te interesará saber… -Si, su amiga se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, pero ya luego buscaría una pequeña venganza.

-Tienes razón, no me interesa-volteó hacia otro lado, aguantando la curiosidad que el tema le causaba. Daidouji abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin saber que decir.

-¡Vamos Sakura¿No quieres saber?-insistió.

-No, ya lo he dicho.- Tomoyo frunció al ceño.

-Pues aún así te lo diré-Sakura sonrió triunfante para sí, pero sin dárselo a notar a su amiga, quien miraba al frente y ella miraba hacia otro punto. Con tal de llevarle la contraria Tomoyo era capaz de contradecirse.- Hablamos acerca de ti… Ya sabes… Con eso de que le gustas…

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Indirectamente pero sí.-suspiró y se volvió para mirarla, deteniéndose.- Amiga, no deberías desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no sabes cuando un chico como él volverá a presentarse en tu camino. ¡No estés esperando al amor verdadero¡Eso no existe!

-Pero Tomoyo... Yo nunca he creído en tal cosa.

-¡Pues bien hecho por que resulta una pérdida de tiempo!-dijo decidida, Sakura asintió dándole la razón.- No dudo que se te declarará en ésta semana, sin falta.

-¿Lo crees?-preguntó incrédula.

-¡Lo afirmo!-lanzó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó por los hombros.- No creo que pueda esperar por mucho tiempo más, la cuestión es… ¿Qué le responderás tú?

Sakura parpadeó confundida.- No lo había pensado… Es decir, no lo sé.-Tomoyo levantó una ceja.

-¿¡Por que dudas!?

-Somos buenos amigos, pero no sé si…

-Ya haz intentado esto varias veces y aunque te equivocaste, siempre hay una solución. Haz terminado la relación y punto. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

-Eriol ha sido muy bueno conmigo, a pesar de que nos conocemos muy poco.-bajó el rostro con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, recordar al chico de mirada azulina le traía recuerdos agradables.- Y a mí… no me gustaría lastimarlo.

-Eso es por que le gustas ¿No lo ves?-rió por lo bajo, lanzándole una mirada pícara.- Además, tú no matarías ni una mosca. Y Eriol es un chico fuerte. ¡Date la oportunidad!

-Quizá tienes razón-murmuró, mirándola de reojo aun con su rostro dirigido al piso.- Ésta vez…

-¡Claro que la tengo!-miró su reloj de pulsera- ¡Vaya, que tarde! Me tengo que ir… Tú mientras piénsalo.

-De acuerdo.-asintió, Tomoyo se acercó para besar sus mejillas tibias, que sólo enrojecieron más ante la despedida de su mejor amiga. Sakura la miró alejarse en un camino completamente opuesto al suyo.

Su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto la figura de Daidouji lo hizo también.

Con que le gustaba a Eriol…

No era de sorprenderse, después de todo, ella no esperaba menos. Es decir, todos los chicos siempre se interesaban por ella, aunque después resultaran muy aburridos o muy desobligados con su _pobre_ novia.

Aquel extranjero tan atractivo había llamado su atención desde el primer instante en que lo había visto, y parecía que lo mismo había pasado de su parte. De inmediato Tomoyo se había puesto en el papel de Cupido.

Aunque no pudiera fingir que a ella también le gustaba.

Siguió su camino dejando atrás las bonitas casas que había por toda Tomoeda, tornándose poco a poco en un barrio mucho más modesto pero descuidado y hasta hostil. Pero ella no temía pues se había criado ahí.

La pequeñísima casita a la que se dirigió era amarilla, le faltaba algo de pintura no solo a sus paredes sino también al techo azul. El mínimo espacio de pasto que estaba enmarcado por una cerca era utilizado para la casa del enorme perro que estaba echado en su casa de madera que rezaba _Cerberus_.

La ropa tendida resultaba un verdadero fastidio cuando se trataba de atravesar hasta la entrada principal de la vivienda, pero aún así la joven consiguió pasar entre los espacios libres, vislumbrando a su mascota.

-Durmiendo como siempre-suspiró. Sacó las llaves del bolso de su falda y entró sin dejar de hacer el ruido necesario.- ¡Ya llegué!-dejó los zapatos y al no encontrar sus pantuflas entró con las calcetas.

Buscó a su alrededor en busca de alguien pero no había señal de vida por ningún sitio. La casa no sólo era reducida por fuera, sino también por dentro, donde a penas había espacio para una salita y un comedor para cuatro personas. Pasó a la cocina donde no había más que una estufa, un refrigerador de pequeño tamaño, el fregadero, una mesita para cocinar y otra para comer con dos sillas.

Miró hacia una de las repisas donde la fotografía con dos adultos estaba posada, un hombre y una mujer, ambos de mirada afable y sonrisa cálida, aún cuando fueran de papel- Ya estoy en casa… papá, mamá.

Salió de ahí directo a las estrechas escaleras, en el piso superior solo había cuatro puertas continuas, una que era de sus padres pero que ahora era cuarto de lavado, un baño y las de las habitaciones de ella y de su hermano.

Entró a la primera. No había gran cosa ahí, su cama de siempre con su edredón rosa de siempre, el escritorio atiborrado de libros desordenados, cuadernos abiertos con tareas a medio terminar y lápices regados. Algunos cojines en el rincón donde dejó la bolsa de plástico que llevaba, un armario con el espacio mínimo, pero en realidad no tenía mucha ropa así que no importaba y en la pared un calendario con días importantes marcados y una repisa llena de muñecos que le habían obsequiado _todos _los novios que había tenido.

-El primer peluche que Eriol me obsequie irá en la cama-se dijo sonriente, cambiándose de atuendo. Su delicado peinado fue sustituido por dos coletas, sus ojos verdes opacados por gafas y su bonita ropa de Domingo cambiada por su pijama. Unos bonitos pantalones cortos rosados con rayas blancas y la camisetita de tirantes con borreguitos estampados.

Si Eriol se convertía en su novio las cosas podrían ir muy distintas, no tendría que comer siempre lo mismo y podría ir de vez en cuando al cine, en lugar de encerrarse a hacer deberes, hacer limpieza o hacer cualquier cosa poco divertida.

Se tiró en su cama pensando. ¿Cómo lograría que ese extranjero se le declarara en menos de una semana?

Tenía algo de su lado. La creía _perfecta._ Como _todos_ lo hacían.

**---------------------**

-Lo harás muy bien, Chiharu-las manos masculinas sobre sus hombros le brindaron una confianza inexplicable, respiró profundo mirando temerosa la entrada enorme del Instituto. A lo lejos podía admirar a su grupo de amigas reuniéndose para adentrarse juntas en el edificio.

-Gracias Takashi-dijo con la voz entrecortada, arregló un poco su falda y aceptó de buena gana la mochila que le pasaba su novio, la acomodó en su espalda y avanzó.- Nos vemos en el descanso.

-Sin falta-sonrió Yamazaki, levantando una mano en el aire para despedirse.

Chiharu Mihara caminó con paso lento, apretando las correas del bolso en sus hombros. Las muchachas frente a ella la notaron hasta que estaba a su lado, el silencio se esparció en cada una tan pronto como ella llegó.

-Nos adelantamos-Tomoyo tomó la mano de Rika y Naoko y las tres desaparecieron una vez entraran en el edifico de gran tamaño, completamente blanco. A donde se encaminaban.

La jovencita de trenzas miró como se alejaban, nerviosa, mientras la otra chica castaña delante de ella la imitaba, cerró los ojos y suspiró.- Chiharu… yo deseo hablarte sobre el otro día…

Mihara abrió los ojos de par en par, volteando el rostro en dirección a su amiga, quien llevaba su genial apariencia de siempre, el brochecito azul en sus cabellos cortos, los labios rojos –al natural- y la brillante mirada verde.-¡Lo siento mucho¡Tú has tenido razón todo este tiempo!-estalló Chiharu, sus mejillas repentinamente enrojecieron- No debí ponerme celosa de ti… lo tuyo con Takashi fue hace mucho tiempo…

-Es lo que intentaba explicarte-añadió Sakura sonriéndole amigablemente, entrecerró sus hermosos ojos verdes.- Ni siquiera duró lo suficiente para ser importante, él y yo somos muy buenos amigos, como siempre debió serlo.

-¡Perdóname!-se abalanzó a abrazarla, gesto que en un principio sorprendió un poco a la morena.

Y así, reconciliadas comenzaron a avanzar frente al enorme inmueble de Seijô High. La fuente y las bancas quedaron atrás cuando atravesaron las puertas y fueron directo a los casilleros para ponerse los zapatos blancos reglamentarios.

-¡Buenos días presidenta!-fueron los saludos generales, Chiharu sonrió a todos los que volteaban, orgullosa de ir a lado de aquella chica, que con la frente siempre en alto daba saluditos con la cabeza.

No había quien no la conociera.- ¡Presidenta!-se interpuso en su camino una joven mucho más baja, de cabello dorados y ojos azules, quien con los brazos atiborrados de cuadernos ya la esperaba en un rincón.- ¡Tenemos pendientes la junta con los representantes de las clases!

-Apúntala para después de clases-pidió tranquilamente, observando la agenda que le estiraba la jovencita.- ¿Por qué Tomoyo no me informó de esto?-inquirió sólo por curiosidad, pero la chiquilla rubia frunció el ceño y sonrió.

Chiharu escuchaba atenta.

-Su secretaria se ha vuelto muy incumplida en sus obligaciones, y yo como miembro del consejo estudiantil quería serle útil.-la castaña movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de la agenda.

-Te recuerdo que Tomoyo es vicepresidenta, no secretaria.-Mihara sonrió ante aquella declaración y el gesto de indignación de la ojiazul, en esos momentos la castaña le recordaba a una empresaria o un personaje de la política, no a la doctora que la presidenta pretendía ser.- Aún así, hablaré con ella sobre lo que me has dicho.

-Si, señorita Sakura.

Ambas chicas dejaron a la furibunda rubia atrás.

-¡Eres increíble, Sakura!-jadeó con el pecho hinchado de admiración Chiharu, cuando estuvieron alejadas de la otra niña. La castaña bajó el rostro y sonrió.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro que sí!-los ojos de la chica brillaban por la pura emoción.- ¡No por nada has sido elegida presidenta de nuestra generación tres años seguidos!

-Estás exagerando un poco…-murmuró mirándola de reojo.

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida ante el bullicio que se formaba detrás de ellas, chicos y chicas regresaban por donde habían venido para asomarse por los amplios ventanales y ventanas que daban al frente del edificio.

-¿Qué estará pasando?-se preguntó Chiharu, llevándose el dedo índice al mentón, Sakura se encogió en hombros.- Iré a ver.

-Yo me adelantaré a mi salón, tengo que hablar con Tomoyo-informó señalando el camino hacia delante.- Nos vemos después.

-¡De acuerdo!-y así la castaña continuó mientras su amiga retrocedía.

Los ojos de Chiharu se abrieron ante la sorpresa, una motocicleta oscura con un único tripulante se abría paso por el camino dispuesto, rodeó la fuente y se detuvo a la entrada, el conductor buscaba un lugar donde estacionarla.

-¡Jovencito!-un hombro de traje que a penas y le quedaba, y una corbata de colores chillantes, bajaba las escaleras principales del recinto educativo. El muchacho se quitaba mientras tanto el casco negro, para revelar el atractivo y varonil rostro, coronado por la revuelta cabellera castaña.

Notó los saludos tímidos de las jovencitas en tableada falda azul marino con una línea roja en la orilla medio cubierta por el abrigo del mismo color con la boina blanca haciendo juego, lo único que relucía en el atuendo era el corbatín rojo con una línea azul en el extremo inferior y las calcetas que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas eran blancas y lograban que los zapatos negros relucieran.

Horrible, pensó.

No sólo estaba lejos, sino también los uniformes eran ridículos. No se había equivocado: Seijo High parecía una preparatoria más. Miró con cierto interés al rechocho hombre que fue a recibirlo entre gruñidos y gritos.

-¡No se permite que los alumnos ingresen con vehículos!

-Eso hubiera pensado antes de construir una escuela tan lejos de la civilización.-respondió admirando a su alrededor aburrido.

-¡No seas impertinente!-sonrió sádicamente al darse cuenta de que no sabía su nombre, así que debía ser un Don Nadie. De esos que se quedaban en los rincones de los salones, haciendo quien sabe que cosas durante las clases.- ¡Tu nombre!-exigió.

-Soy de nuevo ingreso-los ojitos del director se salieron de sus órbitas.- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

Con que ése era el hijo del político Yang Li. Refunfuñó mientras apretaba las gruesas manos.- Nos encargaremos de la motocicleta… pero que no se vuelva a repetir.-gruñó, estirando la mano para reclamar la llave.

-¿Cómo se supone que llegaré a tiempo?-cuestionó, quitando la llave de la motocicleta, y dejando el casco también. Se las entregó al director que las guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Tendrás que pensar en un modo ingenioso, Li-sugirió el director, comenzando a avanzar.- Ahora sígueme, te entregaré tu horario y la clave de tu casillero.

Shaoran lo obedeció sin repelar, si no quería conseguirse problemas tan pronto con su padre lo mejor sería guardar silencio. El director lo guió hasta su oficina, un elegante sitio en el cual abundaban muebles comunes y corrientes y la decoración carecía de gracia.

-Ésta es tu documentación-le dijo, pasándole un fólder con el escudo de la institución.- Pertenecerás a la clase 3-B, ahí podrás encontrar el horario para todas tus clases y la lista de actividades extracurriculares con las que cuenta la preparatoria.

Li dio una rápida revisión a los papeles, el director esperó a que terminara para hablarle de nuevo.- Bienvenido a Seijo High.-le estiró la mano, la cual Shaoran miró varios segundos dudoso, al ver que el muchacho no tenía ninguna intención de estrecharla la retiró.- Ahora ve a clases, que seas de nuevo ingreso no representa ningún pretexto para un retraso.

Sin agregar nada más, Shaoran salió.

Que fastidio.

Recordaba a la perfección sus últimos días en su antigua escuela y nada tenía que ver con lo que ahora se abría ante sus ojos, pasillos fríos llenos de gente que lo miraban con curiosidad, notó que la gran mayoría de los alumnos se veía fatal con el uniforme, y no dudaba que él fuera uno más de la lista.

Pero no podía estar más equivocado, con su 1.80 mts de altura y sus kg de peso, Shaoran parecía casi modelar la ropa, con su caminar altivo y sus ojos dorados mirando hacia el frente. Ninguna chica pudo dejar de notar aquel rostro que tenía rasgos oscurecidos por el mal humor y que lo hacían ver rudo pero sin perder ese aire distinguido y juvenil.

-Pareces perdido-el extraño acento llamó la atención del chico castaño quien se giró para ver a quien le hablaba. Un joven de su altura, blanco y de ojos azules que combinaban con el uniforme le sonreía, a su lado otro muchacho aunque mucho más bajo y muy sonriente.

-Busco el aula del 3-B-dijo a modo de respuesta.

-Es en el siguiente piso-informó el otro, con los ojos semi cerrados y de cabello grisáceo.- Nosotros vamos en el 3-A, pero acompáñanos, el 3-B está a lado.

-Gracias-y así los tres emprendieron el camino por las escaleras.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo soy Takashi Yamazaki-le tendió la mano la cual Shaoran aceptó gustoso.- pero sólo llámame Takashi.

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, pero… mi apellido es algo complicado así que dime Eriol-el castaño pensó que tenía razón, así que aceptó.

-No eres japonés ¿cierto?-cuestionó levantando una ceja, al escuchar como de vez en cuando el albino se trababa.

-Inglés-fue su única respuesta.- Estoy de intercambio. ¿Y tú¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shaoran Li.

-¡Tu nombre es chino!-explotó de felicidad Yamazaki. Shaoran levantó –de nuevo- una ceja pero asintió con la cabeza. Que tipos más extraños…

-Por parte de mi padre, mi madre era japonesa.-explicó sin ningún problema, no le molestaba decir que su madre había muerto cuando él había nacido y que se había criado con una única figura a quien admiraba.

-¿Has vivido en China?-preguntó Eriol con curiosidad.- Yo sólo he estado en un par de vacaciones…

-Si, de pequeño.

-¡Mira! Esa es tu aula… ¡Fue un placer, Li!-se despidió Yamazaki después de señalar el letrero del 3-B, Eriol sólo le sonrió.

-Llámenme Shaoran…

Eriol rió.- Li es más corto.

El castaño sonrió divertido, vaya compañeros, lástima que no iban en el mismo salón.

Todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en diferentes puntos, conversando con sus amigos, cuando entró parecía que se había activado una alarma y absolutamente todos voltearon.

-Vamos alumnos, a sus lugares-ordenó la agria voz de una mujer de 50 años, extremadamente delgada y extremadamente arrugada. Llevaba unas gafas que hacía que sus ojos lucieron mucho más pequeños de lo que en verdad eran.

La profesora no lo notó, así que pensó que estaría bien sentarse en cualquier lugar. Y así lo hizo, únicamente tres lugares estaban vacíos, uno al lado de otro, y el tercero detrás de uno. Prefirió el que estaba más cerca de la ventana.

-¡Ese sitio es de la señorita Kinomoto!-Shaoran parpadeó confundido, sólo así parecía que la maestra lo notaría. Esa Kinomoto debía estar en muy alta estima de la señora.

Se pasó al lugar atrás de aquel, y ahí ella ya no dijo nada más.

Repentinamente la puerta corrediza de abrió para dar paso a aquella plomiza que había visto en la papelería, pero su jovial expresión ahora era sustituida por aquella aura de tristeza que poseía toda la Institución.

Que lástima, pensó.

-Adelante, señorita Daidouji-dijo amablemente la profesora, al ver que ella esperaba su autorización. Tomoyo avanzó hasta su sitio, justo a lado del de la "señorita Kinomoto".

Sus ojos lanzaron un reflejo dorado cuando la siguiente persona se dio a conocer, aquella preciosa castaña que llevaba el horrible uniforme pero que en ella lucía como una prenda fina, al igual que su amiga llevaba aun la boina blanca y el abrigo, junto con su maletín marrón mucho más modesto que el de la otra niña.

Ella permanecía exactamente como la recordaba, con los brillantes orbes verdes adornadas por sus negras pestañas, el cortito cabello miel, sedoso y suave a la vista. Toda ella portaba elegancia y serenidad digna de una princesa.

Con la pequeña nariz y la boca perfectamente delineada y roja, con piel de porcelana, sonrosada débilmente en las mejillas, supuso por la vergüenza de llegar tarde.

-Pase por favor, señorita Kinomoto-por la voz de aquella mujer, parecía casi una súplica, y estaba seguro que en su lugar, también le hubiera rogado que lo hiciera con tal de verla más de cerca.

La castaña entró.- ¿Podría dar un anuncio, profesora?

Shaoran levantó una ceja pero aún así prestó atención a lo que la bonita voz decía.- Dentro de tres semanas, se llevará acabo el Baile de Navidad. Todos los alumnos tendrán que presentarse –al escuchar variados reclamos, sonrió- pero hay una magnífica noticia.-todos guardaron silencio para escucharla con claridad.- En ésta única ocasión podrán invitar a alguien que esté fuera del ambiente estudiantil de Seijo High.

Eso causó conmoción general.

-También les recuerdo que después de ése baile serán las vacaciones navideñas y a nuestro regreso los exámenes semestrales, así que como recomendación personal; estudien duro. Dependiendo de éste puntaje y del que saquen en los exámenes finales será su total disponible para entrar a las diferentes Universidades con las que tiene convenio Seijo High.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó tranquilamente la maestra, admirada del perfecto discurso que había dado la ojiverde, siempre natural, espontáneo. Ella negó tranquilamente revisando una hoja que llevaba en la mano.- Entonces continúe para que comencemos con la clase…

-Hay un alumno de intercambio-levantó la mirada revisando a sus compañeros en busca de una cara desconocida. Parpadeó al encontrarse con un rostro familiar y extraño a la vez.

El apuesto castaño se puso de pie para dirigirse hasta donde estaba la jovencita, quien no le quitó los ojos de encima, como intentando recordar.

-Soy Li Shaoran-murmuró ofreciendo su gran mano a ella, Sakura la miró un momento y Shaoran no pudo dejar de sonreír pues parecía temerosa de que fuera a romper su pequeña mano femenina.

Ella respondió al saludo tímidamente, otorgándole el placer de sentir su tierna y tibia piel. Desde esa distancia podía sentir su dulce aroma y sin querer, sus ojos se encontraron pero ella le rehuyó.

Ahí estaba la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido, intimidada y no era para menos, a comparación con él, ella era diminuta.

-Kinomoto Sakura-respondió, soltándose para levantar la mirada al resto de la clase que observaba la escena estupefacta, ella intentó no parecer afectada.- Él viene de Tokio y será de ahora en adelante nuestro compañero, así que espero lo traten bien.

Sakura.

Nombre común pero bonito.

**Continuará.**

Notas de Lady.

Como algunas personas vieron en el profile (aunque lo dudo, igual lo dejaré para tener pruebas xD) me puse el propósito de editar ésta historia, algunos van a pensar que se parece a Realidad (¡acertaron!) pero ¿Por qué negar que el Mundo está lleno de hipocresia? Es un tema que me gusta mucho, aún así el fic conservará algo de la idea original (basada en Anna Karenina) y otro trozo de Karekano (que es demasiado obvio). Espero que les guste y que dejen muchos reviews! (Eso no va a cambiar) Muchas gracias a las personas que en la idea netamente orginal dejaron comentarios y lo cambié justamente por algunas observaciones y tb por que de pronto escribirlo se me hizo MUY aburrido (Así lo dejaré :P)

¡Nos vemos pronto con un nuevo capítulo!

Los quiere, Lady.


	2. Chapter 2

**Causa Perdida**

Capítulo 2: Ella es perfecta

Card Captor Sakura

**Lady **

Sintió la turbulencia pegando contra el plástico que separaba la ventisca y su rostro, se inclinó un poco pero sin dejar de mirar al frente y frunció el ceño con esa sonrisa altanera. Apretó el manubrio con mayor fuerza e hizo girar el acelerador.

El sonido del motor nuevo lo deleitaba y lo hacía sentir volar, pasando las calles con increíble rapidez, su ropa revoloteaba a su alrededor golpeándolo de vez en cuando pero no le importó.

Comenzó a disminuir su velocidad cuando reconoció donde estaba, hasta que él y su motocicleta entraron al garaje y ahí la detuvo totalmente. Se bajó mientras se quitaba el casco moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, su cabello alborotándose y su piel acostumbrándose al frío.

Dejó la moto y su casco atrás.

Ingresó a la iluminada casa con un sentimiento de cansancio desconocido hasta ahora por él que había sentido la adrenalina hacía unos minutos. Por más que intentaba ponerse al día en los estudios todo resultaba inútil, y eso que Seijo estaba atrasada en todas sus materias y ahora todo mundo lo consideraba un erudito.

¡Él, quien había sido catalogado un desastre en Tokio!

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó en sus labios masculinos mientras se dejaba caer en el más amplio sofá de la sala de estar, y apoyó su cabeza con sus brazos por detrás. No podía estar más orgulloso de sí mismo, y hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez, cuando había terminado la educación básica.

Levantó su maletín de piel y sacó varios cuadernos, con ecuaciones y fragmentos de poesía nacional entre sus hojas. Los revisó con cuidado inspeccionando cada tema, después los dejó a un lado y sacó otros, que lucían mucho más usados pero bien cuidados, los abrió con delicadeza y examinó que le faltaba por lo menos todavía la mitad de cada una.

Acercó más el papel a sus ojos para percibir con mayor nitidez la fina y esmerada letra que pertenecía a aquella chica de ojos verdes.

Era simpática y muy educada, siempre le decía lo bien que hacía los ejercicios de álgebra, las conjugaciones en japonés y traducciones de inglés, las competencias en deportes, las combinaciones químicas, los cálculos de fenómenos físicos, las fechas exactas de acontecimientos en la historia europea y todo tipo de conocimientos que parecía ella dominaba con la misma habilidad que él.

A veces aquella niña resultaba muy callada, pero era mucho más sorprendente darse cuenta de que era siempre la que iniciaba sus conversaciones con él cuando el salón estaba parcialmente vacío y cuando parecía que comenzaba aburrirse de la compañía de su amiga que era inseparable.

Y era algo extraño pues siempre estaba ocupada, siempre yendo de un salón a otro, de una junta a otra y dando anuncios, un ejemplo era el aplazo del baile navideño para gran tristeza de todos.

La otra chica, la de cabello grisáceo también resultaba amigable, más extrovertida que la castaña quien los miraba conversar –a veces pensativa- sobre cualquier tema sin importancia.

Recordaba un día en que terminaron hablando sobre los dulces regionales, comidas favoritas y todo tipo de recetas de cocina.

-¡Me alegra que estés estudiando tanto!-rió desde la entrada Yang, quien entraba tranquilamente a la casa con el portafolio en manos y quitándose el saco y el abrigo que llevaba sobre éste.- Le estás poniendo mucho empeño.

-No tanto como crees-murmuró indiferente, guardando todo en su maletín.- Estaba preguntándome cuando terminaré de ponerme al corriente, nada más.

Yang lo miró con curiosidad mientras se sentaba delante de él en un sofá más pequeño.- ¿Tan adelantados van? Debe estarte costando bastante-esto último lo dijo meditabundo.

-Todo lo contrario-suspiró con cansancio, incorporándose- Me temo que no terminaremos con el programa a tiempo para el final del curso. Pero…-reflexionó antes de hablar y mencionar a la chica de ojos verdes- …Quién me presta los apuntes… Los elabora bastante extensos…

Pensó en la posibilidad de pedirle a Daidouji sus cuadernos en lugar de Kinomoto porque de media página de dictado de cualquier alumno normal, la morena tenía mínimo una hoja y media del mismo título, con anotaciones extras y consejos para sí misma, observaciones que le habían servido a él para comprender cosas que en Tokio jamás hubiera captado.

Pero no podía cambiar de asesora sólo por ése motivo, también sería una descortesía pues la misma Kinomoto era la que se los ofrecía, siempre servicial. Y no era para menos si ella era la prefecta de la generación.

-Oh, bueno, siempre hay personas así en las preparatorias-comentó divertido, abriendo su portafolio sobre las piernas, rebuscó entre los papeles revueltos sin percatarse de que su hijo pasaba una mano sobre su cabello castaño.

-Y que lo digas… nunca había conocido a una persona tan…-miró el techo un momento, buscando la palabra adecuada pero al no encontrarla dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.- …tan esmerada… ¿Y tú, cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien, muy bien-dijo, al notar la mirada ausente de su hijo sonrió-Shaoran, quería hablarte de algo importante-el chico asintió sacando de su mente el bonito rostro de su compañera.- ¿Recuerdas que me postularía para la Embajada China en Tomoeda?

-Algo mencionaste-respondió sin mucho interés- ¿Qué¿Buenas noticias?

-Mejor que eso, Kurosawa me mandó una carta y quiere que me postule-dijo con una sonrisa radiante, Shaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa y parpadeó rápidamente.

-¿De verdad¿No era el que se oponía?-cuestionó incrédulo.

-¡Sí pero cambió de opinión!-Yang parecía realmente feliz, movía la cabeza al son de una canción que llevaba en la cabeza y que aún no se atrevía a tararear.- ¿Sabes que significa¡Que ganaré¡No hay duda!

De pronto la cabeza de Shaoran comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora.- ¿Eso significa no regresar a Tokio?

-Probablemente-dijo despreocupado, sin dejar de esculcar su propio portafolio.- Definitivamente no dejaremos Tomoeda ahora que nos hemos instalado.

-Ah-suspiró nada más, no había sentido en seguir discutiendo porque siempre obtenía el mismo resultado. Nada de dejar el pueblito y volver a su querido Tokio.

-Pero eso no era lo que quería decirte-añadió al ver como el muchacho se levantaba dispuesto a subir a su habitación.- ¡Ajá!-exclamó victorioso, sacando un sobre amarillo, dejó todo lo demás a un lado.- Me gustaría que le dieras un vistazo a esto…-Shaoran levantó una ceja al notar como las mejillas de su padre se sonrosaban.- Ya sabes que, me gustaría mucho que…

Li sabiendo por donde iba tomó el sobre de sus manos y se alejó.- Lo revisaré.

-¡De acuerdo!-respondió, sin dejar su buen humor de lado.- ¿Te gustaría pasta para la cena?

El chico respondía un tranquilo "sí" desde las escaleras. Su cuarto resultaba muy parecido al del departamento en la ciudad, con todo de tipo de lujos que un adolescente podía desear y que no afectaban su vida cotidiana.

El espectacular equipo de audio con repisas vecinas llenas de compactos de música contemporánea y clásica. En contraste el elegante escritorio y su silla que alguna vez habían pertenecido a su padre, en sus inicios en la política en su pequeña oficina. La amplia cama que era mucho más baja que los demás muebles pero era más mullida de lo normal, como a él le gustaba.

Las mesitas de noche adornadas con lámparas que combinaban con el tapizado verde olivo. Un enorme armario con toda la ropa que tenía, y el librero no lleno sino atascado de ejemplares de todo tipo.

Se sentía algo preocupado por lo que le había contado su padre, ese tal Kurosawa resultaba ser un convenenciero –o eso intuía-, no entendía sus razones para ese cambio y tampoco le interesaban. Siempre y cuando no afectara a su padre.

Le dio una vuelta al sobre esperando ver alguna pista de lo que contenía. Se sentó en el borde del lecho y comenzó a abrirlo, rodó los ojos cuando sacó un folleto bien diseñado con un toque aristocrático que llamó su atención.

Leyó con detenimiento la palabra Universidad. Se fijó mejor en la palabra Facultad y después en Leyes.

Dio un largo suspiro de resignación.

No encontraba como librarse de esa petición especial de su padre, seguir sus pasos… su ejemplo… su labor social y todas las cursilerías que significaba pertenecer a una dinastía como lo era la Li.

Desde el antepasado más remoto que conocía hasta su padre –y seguramente él también y sus hijos, si es que los tenía…- habían sido hombres inmersos en la política.

En la aburrida política.

Era un compromiso del cual no sabía como deslindarse… ni tampoco como hacer que su padre desistiera de la idea. ¿Cómo lograría convencerlo? Recordaba perfectamente su último día de quinto de primaria cuando un Yang más joven recogía a su hijo.

-¿Cómo te fue?-había preguntado feliz, pues Shaoran tampoco podía disimular su entusiasmo por el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano.

-¡Perfectamente!-respondió el chico, pasándole la hoja con sus calificaciones.- ¡Hasta deberíamos ir a celebrar!-insinuó con una sonrisa enorme por liberarse de las responsabilidades escolares.

Como todo niño de once años.

Yang se dio cuenta de que Shaoran tenía razón, eran las mejores calificaciones del grado que había visto por parte de su hijo.- ¿Ir a comer?-sugirió, encendiendo el motor mientras el muchachito de abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Quiero café!-corrigió el joven Li, pasando descuidadamente su mochila al asiento trasero del anterior auto del político. Un modelo más familiar.

-¿Café¿No estás muy chico para eso?-cuestionó sin imaginarse como su hijo había tenido acceso a dicha bebida.- Shaoran…

-¡Hay un anuncio de café con chocolate!-se defendió al ver que el hombre sospechaba de su inocencia, cosa que lo ofendía.- ¡Y tiene un montón de crema encima¡Y es helado!

-Ya veo-murmuró aliviado, no quería que su pequeño comenzara a hacerse adicto a algo como eso, y que después no pudiera comenzar el día sin una taza humeante como él.

Cuando llegaron al glamoroso establecimiento y se sentaron en unos sillones de tipo moderno, el Shaoran niño no tardó en pedir la bebida que había visto anunciada en la televisión, la mesera quedó encantada con aquel chiquillo y su fluidez al hablar que lo hacía ver como un adulto miniatura.

-¡Mira!-la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su hijo deleitaba al hombre, quien miró en la dirección que señalaba el niño. Un estante lleno de libros en venta. Sin preguntarlo siquiera el chico se levantó y se dispuso a buscar algo que llamara su atención.

Sus ojos se volvieron tintineantes y dorados cuando encontró una pasta que tenía la figura dibujada de un detective y una casona que parecía embrujada. Lo tomó con prisa y corrió hasta donde estaba antes sentado con Yang.

-¡Mira esto!-parecía demasiado entusiasmado para darse cuenta de que la orden había llegado, con una apetitosa presentación y un platito de galletas de chispa de chocolate al centro de la mesa circular. Hojeó el objeto de su atención buscando una línea interesante.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó el político dando después un sorbo largo a su café americano.

-¡Policías y ladrones!-contestó, aquel brillo en sus ojos no había desaparecido. Y sus mejillas infantiles comenzaron a colorearse al ver la mirada interesada de su padre.

-No sabía que te gustaban esos libros…

-¡Me encantan!-gimió a lo que el progenitor de Shaoran asintió.- ¿Sabes¡Me gustaría ser policía de grande!

Yang tragó pesado, su rostro se volvió extrañamente pálido pero el niño no parecía darse cuenta pues estaba muy entretenido contemplando la portada del libro mientras bebía el café con chocolate por el popote.

El hombre dejó la taza sobre el platito que le hacía juego, y miró a su hijo preocupado.- Shaoran…

Levantó su mirada castaña con ese brillo peculiar, su cara aun redonda y tierna tenía aquella expresión interrogante. Yang hubiera jurado que si Shaoran tuviera los ojos negros como él y no hubiera heredado los preciosos ojos de su esposa Ieran, hubiera sido como verse en un espejo a si mismo.

-Quizá nunca…-comenzó pero se interrumpió, reflexionando.- Me gustaría contarte, algo, sobre la familia.

Shaoran asintió vehemente, no había cosa que le gustara más que los libros excepto un fantástico relato de la dinastía Li. La mejor familia a consideración de él, aunque muchos años después cambiara de opinión.

-¿Quieres escucharlo?-inquirió sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Shaoran movió la cabeza enérgicamente para afirmar.

-El primer Li era un hombre que se dedicaba al campo, como bien sabes… era humilde y honesto. Como tú-Shaoran infló su pecho lleno de orgullo y sus ojos se entrecerraron con la sonrisa altiva.- Pero un día se dio cuenta de que, en su aldea en China, había mucha injusticia.

Eso le interesó al chiquillo quien hacía que su mente desarrollara toda un cuento maravilloso, con su más antiguo ancestro –que en su cabeza se parecía a su padre- como una especie de superhéroe, de inmediato sus ojos viajaron al detective de la pasta.

Su ancestro… ¿un detective? No dio a conocer sus sospechas.

-¿Hizo algo al respecto?-preguntó impaciente al ver que su padre no continuaba con su relato y bebía café.

-¡Oh, claro que lo hizo!-exclamó, asombrado por la pregunta.- ¡Claro que sí…!

-¡Lo sabía!-se levantó entusiasmado, apoyando sus manos en la mesa y acercándose más a su padre, sosteniéndose con las rodillas en el asiento.- ¡Se hizo detective!

-Eh…-Yang sintió su sonrisa temblar y borrarse ante su intento fallido por mantenerla.- No precisamente.- Shaoran parpadeó confundido.

-¿Ah no?

-Nop-volvió a sonreír al ver como su hijo volvía su mirada incrédula a una llena de curiosidad.

-¿Entonces?

Yang se irguió en su asiento, Shaoran volvió a sentarse correctamente mientras esperaba la respuesta.- Se hizo político.

Vaya noticia… tan decepcionante.

-A-Ah…

-¿Y te digo algo más?-el pequeño Li asintió sin estar muy seguro de escuchar, algo le decía que no era buena idea y que debía negarse. Pero fuera por su inocencia o por que no le quedaba otra opción, asintió silencioso.- Cada uno de los miembros varones de la familia Li ha sido político. En China hubo muchos problemas políticos y los Li tuvieron un papel muy importante en cada etapa.

-¿Entonces que hacemos en Japón?-inquirió levantando una ceja, sin creer del todo eso. Por que él no quería ser político, su padre tenía que estar bromeando. Aunque muchos años después se dio cuenta de que Yang nunca lo hacía.

-Bueno, soy una especie de embajador. Eso es ser un representante de tu país en otro-Shaoran sabía eso pero no lo dijo.

-¿Eras embajador en China¿Eso se puede?-insistió, sin comprender muy bien como era posible que su padre trabajara de embajador siendo joven cuando vivía en su tierra natal.

-Entré en el servicio nacional extranjero en China-explicó serenamente- Y me mandaron a diferentes países, hasta que me mandaron a Kyoto. Ahí conocí a tu madre.-Shaoran asintió, Yang guardó silencio recordando inevitablemente el nacimiento de su hijo en aquella ciudad y la muerte de su esposa.- Y después nos mudamos aquí, a Tokio ¿Recuerdas?-el chiquillo volvió a afirmar.

-¿Puedo ser embajador yo también?-preguntó señalándose como si no lo creyera posible.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo alegremente.- Pero tendrás que representar a Japón como yo lo hago con China.

El pequeño Li frunció el ceño, él no quería representar a Japón, quería como toda la dinastía Li trabajar para China. Si es que llegaba a dedicarse a la política, claro…

-¿Y por qué?-cuestionó.

-Por que eres japonés-respondió, entendiendo sus objeciones.- Pero también eres chino… Aunque me gustaría más que fueras un político japonés, es mucho más interesante… Además, ésta es la tierra natal de tu madre-un silencio se apoderó de los dos, Shaoran bajó el rostro disimulando tomar su café dulce- A ella le hubiera gustado, estoy seguro.

-Sí…

Al terminar los dos con sus bebidas el niño había corrido tristemente a dejar el libro del detective en su lugar.

Sus recuerdos se desvanecieron al escuchar los gritos de su padre desde la planta baja, pidiéndole ayuda para poner la mesa.

-¡Ya voy!

-------------------- ------------------------ ------------------------- ----------------------

El camino a la escuela no parecía tan reconfortante como siempre, ni el aroma a flores, ni la tranquilidad que se sentía ahí podía relajarla. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad sin llegar a ningún lado.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mordió sus labios cuando se adentró por los pasillos de Seijo hasta su casillero, saludos huecos y simples llegaron hasta ella, y solamente se limitó a dar cabezaditas ajenas.

Miró de reojo a la chica de a lado quien la había saludado y se disponía a sacar y guardar otras cosas en su bolso. La reconocía como una compañera de salón que siempre dejaba sus cosas olvidadas para la hora de deportes…

Entonces distinguió un destello en su cabello negro y liso, que brillaba sin ningún tipo de luz adicional. Un adorno de piedritas rosadas acomodaba ligeramente un mechón de cabello. Era lindísimo, ella no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar algo así, necesitaría varios meses de ahorro de la pobre mesada que le correspondía, lo admiró en silencio sin que la otra joven se percatara.

Cerró el casillero silenciosamente y dio la vuelta.

-¡Hey Sakura!-miró sobre su hombro a Chiharu corriendo hacia ella arrastrando consigo a Yamazaki quien sonreía como si nada sucediera. Detrás de ellos venían Eriol, Tomoyo y sus demás amigas.

-Buenos días-saludó amablemente, cuando llegaron todos a su lado.

-¡¿Es en serio lo del baile?!-cuestionó Naoko quien parecía muy sobresaltada, como si no pudiera captar la información.

Kinomoto afirmó, recordando no haberla visto algunos días.- ¿Estás mejor?-preguntó desviando el tema. La castaña de anteojos asintió con sus mejillas encendiéndose, Sakura le sonrió tenuemente.- Menos mal.

-Sólo fue un resfrío…-murmuró avergonzada Yanagizawa.

-¡Aún no nos explicas porque fue aplazado!-Sakura la miró como si no comprendiera de que hablaba, Chiharu chilló.- ¡El baile!

-Oh…-abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla de inmediato.- No puedo contarles, asuntos confidenciales.-dijo sin más, comenzaron la marcha de nuevo hacia el pasillo de terceros.

-¡Pero somos amigos!-insistió.- ¡Nadie se enterará!

Sakura dudó aquello pues era casi seguro que si se lo contaba a Chiharu esa mañana, para el final de clases toda la escuela estaría enterada.

-Déjala tranquila-pidió Rika, temiendo molestar a la castaña que lideraba el grupo.- Además ¿No te da más tiempo para comprar un vestido?

-¡Tienes razón!-razonó, más entusiasmada.- Pero aún así, me gustaría saber…

-Todo a su debido tiempo, _miss _Mihara.-sonrió Eriol, con esa afabilidad que sonrojó a las chicas, esputando a Sakura que no lo miró por ver al frente.

-¡Presidenta!-la misma niña rubia cargada de cuadernos se acercaba a la ojiverde dispuesta a rendirle pleitesía y presentarle un informe completo de todas las actividades a realizar.- Quería recordarle que es necesario que hable con el director sobre…-miró hacia todos lados, ante las miradas ofendidas de Chiharu y Naoko se acercó a Sakura para susurrar y decir confidencialmente.- …Los robos que ha habido… Hay que ponerle una solución…

-Lo sé perfectamente-dijo con algo de frialdad, que dejó pasmada a la jovencita.- Y creo que debo recordarte por milésima vez que quien tiene que decirme todo esto es mi _vicepresidenta._

Pasó de largo siendo seguida por los demás, la mirada furibunda y azulada de la niña se clavó en Tomoyo, quien también la observó.

-¡Mira quien viene!-la voz de Yamazaki sonaba entusiasmada, y levantó un brazo para darse a notar entre la multitud.- ¡Por acá Li!

Sakura sintió que su cara se contrajo mientras mordía su labio inferior, apretó tanto sus puños que dolieron sin embargo se giró lentamente con su brillante sonrisa.

-Buenos días-saludó en general, reconociendo todos los rostros jóvenes del grupo. Reparó un momento en el de Sakura, notando que se veía preciosa como cada mañana pero despegó sus ojos de inmediato, pues Eriol le habló.

-Parece que a alguien se le hizo tarde-su acento hizo reír disimuladamente a Shaoran quien asintió con la cabeza.

-No oí el despertador-explicó, comenzando a avanzar.

Los tres varones caminaban juntos, escoltando al montón de jovencitas, Chiharu y Naoko discutían altivamente sobre los motivos del aplazo del baile, Rika las oía silenciosa. Tomoyo caminaba junto a Sakura quien parecía seria.

-Te noto extraña-se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a ese humor tan raro en su amiga castaña, quien generalmente siempre estaba accesible y agradable, pero había sustituido eso por silenciosos tan largos que la exasperaban. No la comprendía aunque la conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano.

Sakura era un libro abierto para ella y seguía haciéndolo hasta que evitaba mirarla a los ojos, o se quedaba callada. Es cuando sabía que algo estaba mal…

Y ella, su mejor amiga no podía hacer nada por pura ignorancia. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer si ella no le confiaba sus problemas?

-Es tu imaginación-la evadió Kinomoto, sin dirigirle si quiera una mirada de soslayo.- Tomoyo…-llamó, la amatista asintió para dar a entender que la escuchaba.- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado…

Daidouji sabía que se refería a esa niña insistente que quería su puesto.- No creas que por ser mi amiga tendrás siempre la vicepresidencia, te la ganaste pero la estás descuidando mucho.

Tomoyo bajó su rostro blanco y en sus ojos había cierta sombra de tristeza.- Lo siento Sakura… pero…-apretó con fuerza las asas de su bolso, colgando de su hombro.- No creo estar segura de querer continuar… en mi puesto.

Lo dijo tan lentamente como si esperara que una bomba estallara pero eso no sucedió, fue mucho peor. Sakura se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para verla de frente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-su voz aparentemente serena hacía que la piel de Tomoyo se enchinara, era mucho peor que escuchar gritos o una mirada reprochadora.- Luchaste mucho y…

Pero Daidouji la interrumpió, sin importar que hubiera tanta gente ahí parada, algo alborotada e incrédula, tanto que no les prestó atención.- Son muchas responsabilidades, y quiero estudiar para mi examen en la Universidad.-aclaró, con las mejillas rojas.- Además, quiero… probar cosas nuevas.

El resto del grupo, mucho más atrás, no se percataba de su conversación pues las suyas propias los tenían más entretenidos.- ¿Cómo cuales?-sonrió tenuemente, esperando con eso que Tomoyo confiara en ella y confesara.

-Pues…-parecía que no podía hablar, como si un nudo se hubiera formado en su garganta. La paciencia de Sakura estaba acabando con ella.

No había ruegos ni nada parecido, pero la actitud pacífica de la castaña estaba acabando con sus nervios.

Sakura levantó una ceja al ver de pronto los ojos perdidos de Tomoyo, su amiga tenía la boca abierta y casi creía que tocaría el suelo si no le avisaba. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que ya no le estaba prestando atención y se dio la vuelta para ver que la había distraído.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos y su boca se secó, algo caliente en su vientre viajó hasta su rostro que comenzaba a quemarle. Un sentimiento intenso e insoportable se presionaba contra su pecho, algo como furia.

Tembló y no solo por el dolor de su mandíbula apretada o de sus dientes rechinando silenciosamente.

-No puede…-susurró Tomoyo, todavía demasiado impresionada.

-…Ser…-terminó Kinomoto, con un hilo de voz que nadie escuchó. No se enfadó cuando Chiharu chocó contra su espalda, ni siquiera se inmutó, como si no hubiera sentido nada.

Mihara adquirió la misma expresión en su rostro, después Naoko y Rika. Los chicos extrañados también miraron en su dirección.

La conmoción fue general, por un momento Shaoran se quedó con la cabeza en blanco sin saber como comportarse ante ese nuevo suceso. Uno que no se había visto antes…

Enmarcado en madera reluciente y con un fondo verde y aterciopelado estaba un cuadro, en el medio de la pared. La foto de Tomoyo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba en una esquina sostenida con las tachuelas doradas, debajo rezaba Tomoyo Daidouji. A un lado y con las mismas tachuelas estaba colocada la foto de Sakura, con esa sonrisa angelical, pacífica y bien conocida por todos lados, su nombre estaba ahí también. Pero lo más sorprendente era la que estaba arriba de éstas dos con el rostro de un castaño, uno conocido por su nuevo ingreso. De expresión seria se notaba que sólo se había tomado la foto por mero trámite.

Ahí, en la cúspide, declarando su primer lugar.

Shaoran sintió las mejillas arder cuando se percató de todas las miradas sobre su figura y frunció el ceño, comenzando a avanzar sin esperar a alguien, pues aún parecían demasiado estupefactos.

No le interesaba ser el centro de atención. Y tampoco toparse con la mirada de verdosa de Sakura, que seguramente como todas las niñas patosas y matadas lo miraría con enojo y le retiraría la palabra.

¡Pues al diablo! A él… No le importaba.

Se apresuró pero ya sentía la pesadez de todas las miradas llenas de curiosidad pero sobre todo de admiración. ¡Había superado a la presidenta!

El salón estaba parcialmente vacío, con algunos que seguramente ya habían visto la tarima con su nuevo brillante lugar en la sociedad estudiantil pues lo miraban fijamente.

Incómodo se sentó en su sitio y prefirió mirar por la ventana, la vista estaba obstruida por las ramas pelonas de los árboles. El fastidio que le causaban los cuchicheos estaba por colmarlo cuando se detuvieron.

Volteó para encontrar a Sakura en el marco de la puerta, quien disimulaba buscar algo en su bolso. Tenía el rostro tan rojo que había tenido que ocultarlo con su flequillo, Tomoyo la seguía silenciosa sin saber que decirle.

Cuando levantó la mirada sus miradas se encontraron, había un bonito color avellana con esa profundidad chocolate y el destello del día en sus ojos. Los preciosos ojos que acababa de descubrir no parpadearon ni se apartaron.

Shaoran pasó saliva dificultosamente al detectar el verde esmeralda, ya podía imaginarla dando grandes zancadas y con una expresión frenética en su rostro, lista para sacar su lado fiero –y desconocido- y aunque eso le causaba cierto nerviosismo también le entusiasmaba.

Muchas veces intentó imaginarla en sus ratos libres, pero nunca lo logró.

Kinomoto avanzó como si nada sucediera, como si no le afectara…

¡¡Cuando en realidad en su interior un monstruo estaba creciendo y rugiendo colérica, iracunda y loca!! Intentaba contener la sangre en su rostro, muchas personas sonrieron al notar como cerraba los ojos con las mejillas sonrosadas: lucía tímida y hasta tierna y nadie podría sospechar que en realidad trataba de contener un montón de gritos para ordenarles que dejaran de mirarla.

-Li-llamó con una suave voz, todos los observaban esperando ver la reacción de su presidenta ante su segundo lugar por primera vez.- Lo hiciste genial, te felicito.

Se quedó sin respiración y el asombro y la incredulidad se apoderaron de él. Ella se sentó tranquilamente y comenzó con Tomoyo a arreglar un montón de cosas referentes a la administración que le correspondía, Daidouji miraba de soslayo a Li quien intentaba hacerse el desentendido mirando por la ventana.

El día transcurrió de lo más normal, Sakura hablaba como siempre, sonreía como siempre, se mostró hábil en deportes como siempre. Todo como siempre. ¿De verdad no estaba resentida?

Descartando esa duda fue sincero cuando le correspondió con un gesto igual mientras se despedía, sentía como algo se inflaba en su pecho, algo parecido a la felicidad, algo como la satisfacción y la tranquilidad de no sentirse culpable.

Sakura era una joya.

Guardó sus cosas lentamente después de ver las espesas y oscuras nubes en el cielo, mejor darse prisa, pensó. Tomoyo se había despedido mucho antes que Sakura diciendo que tenía ensayo en el coro. Incluso eso sorprendió a su amiga quien no se esperaba caminar hasta la dirección sola.

-Tomoyo… sobre…-pero la amatista la interrumpió.

-¿Hablamos luego?-parecía con demasiada urgencia, ella apenas asintió y Daidouji salió disparada por el umbral.

-"Me gustaría ayudarle"-pensó sin saber de donde había nacido esa solidaridad, que no era fingida. De pronto sentía que esa niña necesitaba de todo el apoyo posible. Ya no veía a la jovencita que le prestaba los cuadernos, ahora veía a quien realmente era…

Había encontrado una palabra para describirla.

_Perfecta_

Sólo alguien así podía dejar de guardar rencor, el mismo que cualquiera sentiría –podría ser que hasta él mismo… en otras circunstancias- si había sido arrojado del pedestal.

Y Sakura estaba en uno demasiado alto.

Pero a ella parecía no importarle, parecía impropia del mundo que la rodeaba como si ignorara toda la presión que llevaba sobre sus hombros, lo que la gente esperaba de ella y todo eso lo sustituía por ser ella, por ser una persona común y corriente.

Simplemente, _una chica. _Como cualquier otra.

Una que resultaba _perfecta_ por sí misma.

Suspiró sin poder creerlo aún, tomó su maletín y salió a los solitarios pasillos, pensó que Seijo lucía mejor sin tanto alboroto. Bajó un montón de escaleras, a las que pronto se había acostumbrado, el sonido de las gotas de agua golpeando las ventanas era lo único que corrompía el silencio.

Se paró frente a la entrada principal de cristal, observando el diluvio que caía.

Se acomodó el saco mientras se sentaba en unos bancos cercanos, esperando a que se disipara un poco. Era como una cortina espesa de agua. Pensó con frustración en la motocicleta que estaba escondida en ese mismo instante en un parque cercano.

Esperó mucho tiempo… miraba a cada rato el reloj, estaba preocupado. Su preciado regalo estaba ahí expuesto y la lluvia no disminuía su intensidad.

-¡Hoe!-

-"¿Hoe?"-volteó un momento y vio que la castaña bajaba las escaleras, con el saco en el brazo, la camisa blanca desfajada y la corbata sin nudo. Iba casi arrastrando el maletín. Shaoran pensó que aún así lucía atractiva y con un aire más distraído y fresco.

Ella no se había percatado de su presencia, siguió bajando.- ¡Parece que se cae el cielo! Y yo que tengo que…-dijo para sí pero se interrumpió cuando advirtió a Li, quien la miraba extrañado.

¡Demonios!

Se mordió un labio delicadamente, estaba a punto de descubrirse a ella misma comenzando a comportarse como Sakura Kinomoto. Había sido un mal día, ambos pensaron eso, y también ambos coincidieron en que esa era la excusa para su inusual comportamiento –y apariencia-.

-No sabía que te ibas tarde-le dijo sonriendo, acercándose al muchacho quien ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-En realidad no, es la primera vez-respondió, viendo como ella se sentaba a su lado, con todas sus cosas sobre su regazo y lanzando un suspiro de fatiga fingida que Shaoran a penas percibió.

-Tendremos que esperar si no queremos resfriarnos-opinó mirando por la puerta traslúcida. Sin querer ambos levantaron su mano derecha para fijarse en la hora, y ambos la bajaron al mismo tiempo.- Es…-susurró tímidamente.- …Bastante tarde…

-Si…-un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ambos, Li pasó una mano por su cabello revolviéndolo más de lo que ya lo llevaba. La miró de reojo, ella jugaba con una manga de su saco. No pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntar.- Kinomoto…-ella le puso atención.

-¿Si?

El moreno se mordió la lengua.- ¿No… estás molesta por lo de…?-Sakura parpadeó, pretendiendo no comprender de que hablaba.

¿Qué si estaba molesta?

Molesta era poco.

-¿Lo de ésta mañana?-inquirió, inspirándole confianza con esa sonrisa mediana. Cerró sus ojos para agrandarla.- ¡Claro que no!

¡Se moría del coraje!

-¡Me alegra mucho que haya gente tan inteligente como tú!-abrió los ojos para observarlo.- ¡Es increíble que haya gente así en la preparatoria!

¡Hasta ahora nadie como ella!

-Lo mismo…-parecía bastante sorprendido, y ella no comprendía que podía estar pasando por ese cerebro. Estaba segura de que si no fuera por su ayuda ese hombre estaría estancado y sufriendo por ser un perdedor.- …pensé yo… Eres en verdad asombrosa…

Ella lanzó una risita, pasó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja. Shaoran la miró embelesado… ¡Era maravillosa!

-No, doy mi mejor esfuerzo… -lo volvió a ver directamente.- …y lo hago por que mucha gente confía en mí.

-No debe ser fácil ser presidenta.-murmuró admirando su actitud tan positiva.- Eres responsable ¿eh?

-¡Oh, lo intento! Pero a veces es muy difícil…-bajó el rostro sonriendo tenuemente.- Muchos creen que soy como… mh…

-¿Perfecta?

Ella lo miró inquisitiva.- ¡No lo creo!-rió disimuladamente. Su orgullo volvía a incrementarse.

-Yo…-se giró para mirar otro punto y no hacer evidente esa confesión del respeto que ahora le tenía, pero al no conseguirlo ocultó sus ojos bajo los mechones gruesos de cabello.- …Creo que lo eres…

Sakura parpadeó y su rostro se puso rojo como una cereza.- ¡No digas eso por favor¡Soy… humana!-estaba abochornada –de verdad- pero no entendía la razón, era muy diferente que te lo dijeran así, a solas y con tanta modestia.

-"Como sí él no lo fuera"-pensó amargamente.- "¡Gracias a mí!"-chilló para sí, aunque Shaoran sólo podía ver un rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa quebradiza. Para él, ella se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

Quizá un poco…

-Disculpa, no quise hostigar-sonrió, Sakura con la boca ligeramente abierta lo observó. Ni siquiera Eriol tenía una sonrisa tan bonita y aunque masculina iluminaba sus facciones y lo hacía lucir más juvenil, más apuesto… más tierno, más amable y cordial.- Seguro escuchas eso todos los días.

-¡No, no, no!-agitó las manos apresuradamente, apretando fuerte los ojos.- ¡Te equivocas!

Él amplió su sonrisa haciendo que su rostro enrojeciera aún más.

-"Es un… un…"-una desesperación la embargó desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta las puntas de su cabello.

-Que humilde-dijo más para sí. Ella agachó el rostro sin discutir más. Un sentimiento muy diferente al de la vanidad la invadió, pero se sentía muy bien. Nunca nadie había sido tan genuino al hablarle.

Observó su reflejo en el cristal, el miraba la pared blanca frente a ellos que estaba iluminada por la luz blanca de las lámparas del techo. Entrecerró la mirada para detectar una silueta con una sombrilla y en la entrada, cortando la lluvia como si fuera un cuchillo, se levantó de golpe.

-Tengo que irme-anunció apresurada, poniéndose el saco y pasando el bolso por su hombro.

-¡Ah!-Shaoran la imitó.- ¿Te… Te acompaño a tu casa?-Sakura lo miró con curiosidad. Tenía las mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas.

Eso nunca. ¡Nunca!

-…Es peligroso para una chica ir así…-esa era el único pretexto que se le ocurría para tal atrevimiento. Era mejor que pensara que era caballeroso y no que sospechara que realmente quería un poco más de su compañía.

-N-No hay problema-señaló hacia fuera a la figura bajo la sombrilla.- Mi hermano pasó por mí. Cuando salgo tarde siempre lo hace.

-Y más con éste tiempo-apoyó.- Pero---

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo alejándose, cruzó la puerta y corrió hasta donde estaba quien la esperaba.

-Adiós-se despidió demasiado tarde.

------------------ ----------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------

-¡Tardaste mucho!-gimió la pequeña figura cuando la vio llegar, Sakura sonrió pasando una mano por el cabello azabache de su hermano de nueve años y tomó el paraguas para protegerse también.- ¡No hagas eso!-protestó.

-Vamos a casa-pidió, mirando secretamente aún a Shaoran que seguía ahí de pie, como pensando que hacer. No fuera a ser que se le ocurriera querer acompañarlos sólo por que su hermanito era un niño.

-Como vine por ti, harás la cena-sentenció, comenzando a caminar a su lado. Notó que la chica no lo estaba escuchando e indignado se fijó en la dirección en que miraba.

Ahí en el edificio estaba un muchacho.

¿Un muchacho?

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una mueca.- ¿Por _eso_ te tardaste?-cuestionó enojado, ella lo volteó a ver sin comprender.- ¡Un chico!

-¡Claro que no!-caminaron rápidamente perdiéndose de la vista de Li.- Me lo encontré por casualidad. Su hermano la examinó de arriba a abajo.

-¿Con esa facha?-parecía sorprendido de que Sakura se hubiera dejado ver así y más frente a una persona del género masculino. La miró sospechosamente.- ¿Te descubrió?-cuestionó ansioso.

-¿Con quien crees que estás hablando?-preguntó a modo de respuesta.- Pero estuvo muy cerca…

-Deberías dejar tu juego-gruñó, acomodándose mejor la mochila a la espalda.- Es ridículo.

-¡Hoe¡Por supuesto que no!-luego sonrió y volvió a alborotar el cabello del niño- Deberías estarme agradecido, te estoy dando un lugar para cuando entres a la preparatoria.

-Falta mucho-se limitó a protestar.- Además ¿De que me sirve? Tú nunca has llevado amigos a casa y yo tampoco puedo ni podré: mis amigos siempre me preguntan si eres mi hermana… Creen que vivo en un orfanato e invento que tengo una.

-Touya… es muy importante mantener la imagen.

-Pero la casa está bien.-insistió.

-Es muy pequeña, sería un desastre-explicó tranquila.- Quizá el siguiente año…

-Siempre es el siguiente año…-comentó ásperamente, en un reproche. Sakura suspiró mirando con algo de culpa a su hermanito, sabía que sin querer se estaba equivocando.

Lo estaba criando erróneamente.

¡Pero ella no sabía nada de eso¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Y tenía muchos problemas ahora como para tener su pequeñísima casa llena de chiquillos inquietos –iguales a Touya- tenía que pensar, pensar, pensar.

¿Cómo haría para arrebatarle al traidor su gloria?

Ahora todos veían a ese Li como quién había superado –por fin- a la presidenta Kinomoto. ¡No era justo!

¿Estudiar más duro¿Practicar más? Ya no podía ser posible, ya había llegado al límite de su capacidad y cada vez se hacía más duro. No era costoso fingir pero últimamente -¡Y más con ese Li metiendo su narizota!- se volvía más cansado y difícil.

Esa tarde había tenido un gran riesgo, por ejemplo.

-"Déjalo ya, Sakura"-se dijo mentalmente. Buscando en que entretenerse metió la mano en su bolso y sacó algo brillante que llamó la atención de Touya.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó lleno de curiosidad. Encontró en la mano femenina una brochecito de piedras rosadas.- ¿De donde lo sacaste? Te gastas toda la mesada en dulces.

-Me lo regaló Tomoyo-mintió sin notar como las mejillas de su hermano se coloreaban, lo colocó en su cabello miel.- ¿Se ve bien?

Touya se encogió en hombros.- Pues sí-dijo como si no le quedara más opción.- Tu amiga tiene buen gusto, supongo. Es lo único que podría explicarlo.

-¡Eres un monstruo!

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Causa Perdida**

Card Captor Sakura

**Lady**

Capítulo 3: Al toro por los cuernos

-¡Gracias por la comida!-dijo ella, y comenzó con la cena que no constaba más que de arroz cocido, camarones empanizados y agua todo preparado por si misma. Touya se acercó con su plato lleno de comida y su vaso servido.

El pequeño Kinomoto parpadeó.

-¿Mh? ¿De qué te ríes?-inquirió la chica con la boca llena cuando el moreno estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. Él aumentó la fuerza de su risa cuando Sakura le preguntó.- ¡Touya!-reclamó.

Pero no era para menos, la imagen frente a él lo tenía tan divertido que se retiró de la mesa para partirse de la risa a sus anchas.

Su cabello generalmente lacio y sedoso era una maraña en dos coletas, su aspecto siempre pulcro estaba sustituido por los pantalones rosas llenos de estrellas de su pijama que le quedaban exageradamente grandes, los calcetines morados y de lunares amarillos cubriendo completamente sus pies y su cuerpo superior solo con una camiseta roja y gigante que había sido lavada tantas veces que estaba paliducha.

Su rostro blanco estaba cubierto por una espesa, verde y cremosa capa de algo para cuidar su tez.

Regresó y se sentó de nuevo frente a ella, quien lo miraba interrogante.- ¿Y?

El rostro de Touya mostraba que era una tortura contenerse e intentar regresar a la normalidad.

-¿No pudiste esperar para ponerte _esa_ cosa?-inquirió señalando su rostro, Sakura parpadeó.- ¡Es asqueroso!

-Entre más tiempo, mejor efecto-aseguró, continuando con su comida sin darle importancia. El chico murmuró entre dientes y comenzó a comer, levantó un poquito la mirada para ver a su hermana pensativa y no hablando de todos sus logros del día como acostumbraba.

Pero no preguntaría, no le haría pensar que estaba preocupado. Eso no.

-Hoy tuvimos un partido contra la primaria Fujiwara-comentó, tratando de que su hermana mencionara algo, por lo menos que hablara.- Ganamos 6 a 0

-Eso es genial-respondió sin mucho ánimo.- Estoy segura que cuando llegues a sexto serás el capitán del equipo.

-No me gustaría… Me culparían si no ganamos.-opinó reflexionando en la posibilidad.- También esa niña… estuvo molestándome de nuevo.

Parecía que ella le prestó más atención a eso.

-¿Cuál?

-Akizuki-susurró con las mejillas rojas.- No me deja en paz…

-¿Será que le gustas?-se preguntó incrédula.- ¡Nah! Es imposible…

-¡Oye!-protestó.

-¿Cómo está tu amigo? El niño que come mucho…-intentó recordar el nombre del chiquillo que aún no conocía pero que siempre era mencionado en las conversaciones con su hermano.

-Yukito-dijo Touya pinchando un camaroncito.

-¿Él también jugó en el partido?-cuestionó más animada, terminando su arroz. El pequeño Kinomoto asintió.- ¿Juega bien?

-Él metió dos goles…-explicó, tranquilamente. Sakura detuvo el camino de los palillos a su boca.

-¿Y tú?

-Tres-se sobresaltó cuando su hermana dio un golpe en la mesa, con esa sonrisa de desquiciada que tanto lo asustaba.

-¡Eso es Touya! ¡No debes dejarte ganar por nadie!-exclamaba feliz.- ¡Ni siquiera por el tal Yukito!

-Pero Yukito es mi amigo…-intentó pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-¡Nadie es tu amigo si te pisotea!-aseguró, intentando recuperar la compostura.- Ese Li es un buen ejemplo… -susurró para sí con amargura.

-¿Li? ¿Quién es Li?-inquirió curioso. Para después dar un trago a su bebida.

La castaña no estaba segura de querer contar a su hermano lo traumático que habían sido los últimos días, mostrándose tan amable y tranquila ante el muchacho de mirada avellana. Él seguía hablándole tan amistosamente como esa tarde y ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar mucho tiempo su cercanía.

La enfermaba, lo quería lejos y pronto.

-Ya no tengo hambre.-anunció, alejando el plato y levantándose de su sitio. Touya la miró sorprendido.

- ¿A dónde vas?

-Haré los deberes y me dormiré. Provecho.-sin mentirle subió las escaleras con lentitud. Llegó a la tibieza nocturna de su habitación que continuaba patas para arriba, con un montón de libros por donde quiera, almohadones y todo tipo de cosas.

Se sentó desganada en el escritorio, frente a ella un cuaderno abierto con la tarea de algebra a medio resolver, tamborileó sobre las hojas con el lapicero olvidando su propósito.

¿Cómo haría para retornar al primer lugar?

Estaba claro que la competencia era difícil, que ella estaba cansada y desgastada por tantos años de esfuerzo pero no se rendiría, no por nada era la presidenta. Era lista y hermosa así que tenía todo de su lado para ganar esa pequeña guerra.

-Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que se evaporara.-susurró apoyando su cabeza en su mano con la mirada perdida en la pared y comenzó a soñar despierta.- Sí tan sólo no estuviera en primer lugar… Si nunca hubiera llegado…

¿Y si se iba?

-"Cómo si eso fuera posible…"- pensó con ironía y era mucho menos probable ahora que había probado de _su_ éxito… No dudaría en aprovecharse de eso y hacerle sentir miserable, aunque fingiera adularla, decirle cosas lindas y hasta ser caballeroso.

A su mente saltó la imagen de Eriol quien le sonreía todas las mañanas, los descansos y las salidas. Brindándole su apoyo y comprensión.

Todo lo contrario al pesado de Li.

Las cosas no habían resultado como Tomoyo le había dicho, el inglés no le había declarado su amor en semanas pasadas y estaba comenzando a creer que nunca lo haría.

Tomoyo le había aconsejado que no creyera en el amor verdadero–y no lo hacía realmente-, pero de alguna manera sentía que ya lo había encontrado o algo bastante parecido.

Él sería el novio ideal… El que le diera regalos y la llevara a tomar helados y dar paseos divertidos. Pero no había sucedido nada de nada. De igual manera esperaría… por que después de todo ese muchacho valía la pena.

-Eriol…-suspiró. Sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como espejos.- Seguramente él se ha decepcionado mucho de mí… por lo que pasó con Li-miró el techo pensativa.

¡Eso era! ¡Eriol no se le había declarado por que ya no la creía la mejor!

Seguramente ahora estaba esperando a la chica que lo superara… que le demostrara que lo merecía. Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto con las manos en la cintura.

Su corazón tembló de ansiedad.

Si ese era el caso, tenía que librarse de Li. Ya.

¿Qué podía hacer?

No tenía muchas opciones, por lo menos no había ninguna en la que ella tuviera poder. Ese niño tenía que salir por su propia voluntad y ella regresaría. Creía improbable ganarle ahora que ya se había colado.

Una sonrisa torcida se le escapó. Estaba claro, si él hacía su vida miserable entonces ella también lo haría, tanto que decidiría huir de Seijo. Esto quedó en su mente en la carpeta de "Cosas URGENTES por hacer".

¡Prepárate Li!

Ahora sí, ese niño conocería a su peor pesadilla… Ella se encargaría de eso.

----------------------------- -------------------------------- -------------------------------

Iba dando saltitos mientras avanzaba, el día estaba realmente lindo, soleado sin una nube a comparación con los últimos días tormentosos iguales a su terrible humor. Sakura sabía que a esa hora no habría nadie que la viera con esa actitud tan infantil, así que se atrevió.

Sabía también que esa mañana le tocaba servicio a Li y a un tal Okada, cuando llegó a su destino se asomó corriendo la puerta suavemente. Detectó a un muchacho de piel amarillenta y cabello pegado al cráneo, flacucho y de gafas gruesas, con mucho acné en la cara.

Buscó al castaño con la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el salón, quizá llegaría tarde.

-¡Siempre yo!-rugió Okada reacomodando sus anteojos que se habían resbalado sobre su nariz mientras limpiaba el piso.- ¡Creen que por estar en los primeros lugares pueden aprovecharse de los demás!

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y dándole la razón, sabiendo de antemano que se refería a Li. Pero ella le enseñaría al tipo ese.

Escuchó pasos desde el otro lado del pasillo, se apresuró a dar la vuelta en una esquina para ocultarse. Ya de cerca detectó a Shaoran caminar con un ramo de flores recién cortadas, llevaba el maletín en su mano libre e iba mirando hacia fuera.

Lo vio entrar al aula y ya no escuchó más, pero por el humor de Okada seguramente recibiría algún reproche. Pasaron unos minutos cuando vio la espalda de Okada alejarse con el cesto de basura, dio un salto cuando escuchó que la puerta se corría una vez más y Shaoran salía con las flores y el jarrón lleno de las plantitas marchitas del día de anterior.

Entró como un rayo en el salón y vio que todo estaba perfectamente en orden, sus labios se extendieron en una enorme sonrisa y comenzó: Lo primero a lo que se dedicó fue a desordenar todas las bancas y las mesas, algunas terminaron tumbadas en el suelo. Buscó a su alrededor y encontró el cubo de agua sucia que Okada había utilizado antes y sintió una tremenda tentación que terminó por complacer.

Volteó el contenido y se dispersó por todo el lugar, el agua grisácea llegó a cada rincón, se dio la vuelta hacia el pizarrón encontrando los borradores sin golpear aún. Los estrelló contra la superficie verde dejando huellas blancas por todos lados y después con uno de los gises blancos para poner la fecha rayó tanto como pudo.

Y en ésta ocasión no se limitó al pizarrón.

Sus garabatos tardarían varios minutos en ser borrados, feliz por esto continuó tirando cuanto papel encontró, sin importarle que se mojara. Había hecho tan rápido todo que su respiración se agitó, apresurándose salió quitándose los zapatos para no dejar rastro y volvió a su escondite.

No tardó en escuchar de nuevo los pasos de uno de los chicos, era el castaño quien venía cargando el jarrón con las nuevas flores. Sonrió cuando lo vio abrir los ojos como platos y abrir la boca sorprendido.

Casi medio minuto después vio acercase a Okada quien llegaba refunfuñando.

-Permiso-le dijo a Li, dándole un leve empujón pero dejó caer el cesto de basura ya vacío causando un estruendo con eco ahí y alrededor.- ¿¡Por qué hiciste esto!?-su voz era fuerte y se notaba que estaba enojado.

-No fui yo, también voy llegando-murmuró mostrándole el jarrón.- Hace un momento estaba limpio…

-¡Claro que sí por que yo hice el aseo!-gritó.

-Entremos sino llegarán los demás.-Sakura pudo oír el sonido de los zapatos de los chicos pisar el suelo mojado. Los vio salir y entrar pero siempre sin dejar solo el salón.

La ojiverde se levantó de su escondite y dio la vuelta, llegando al principio del pasillo, avanzó con esa sonrisa tranquila ya con los zapatos secos hasta la puerta al 3-B

Shaoran fregaba el piso rápidamente como si tuviera mucha experiencia y Okada borraba el pizarrón y la pared estirándose en toda su altura. Pero las bancas ya estaban reacomodadas y el jarrón con flores en el sitio del profesor.

-Kinomoto-murmuró volteando al ver la alcanzar a escuchar exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-inquirió sin perder de vista el agua.

-¡¡Un tramposo destrozó todo!!-le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Shaoran, éste frunció el ceño.

-Te estás equivocando.-le dijo despreocupado.- Pero si insistes no hay problema, de todos modos terminamos a tiempo.

-Li tiene razón, Okada-apoyó cerrando sus ojos mientras sonreía, el rostro del muchacho de cabello empastado se volvió como una manzana madura en tanto Shaoran cabeceaba afirmativamente. Sakura se adelantó para llegar a su sitio sin que alguno de los dos notara como fruncía el ceño y gruñía bajito.

¿Así que a él no le importaba?

¡Ya vería!

---------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------- -----------------

Su grupo de amigos estaba alrededor de ella, varios días habían pasado y aún no conseguía que Li se fuera. Bien, tenía que admitirlo: aún no le creaba problemas.

Había intentado con cosas insignificantes: Una mañana le escondió un lápiz mientras pasaba con el profesor de álgebra que lo tenía de consentido.

Quizá eso no la aterrorizaría ni a ella.

Tenía que pensar en algo que la atormentara, algo que temiera. Tenía que pensar como un genio para vencer a otro.

-¿Sa-kura?-parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos, Eriol estaba cerca de su rostro y se había agachado a su altura para observarla atentamente.- ¿Estás bien...? Me parecía que no me oías.

-Lo siento he estado algo distraída.-respondió, alejándose un poco, podía sentir con facilidad la tibieza de la respiración del albino que sentado a su lado tomaba el almuerzo.

-Lo he notado-rió regresando su interés a la comida. Sakura mordió su labio inferior suavemente. Si, lo estaba descuidando… pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era para que finalmente estuvieran juntos.

Tomoyo al otro lado de la castaña miró la escena y sin decir algo como tenía acostumbrado siguió comiendo su pudín de chocolate.

-¿Te lo comerás?-inquirió Hiragizawa señalando el empaque del pudín de la propia Sakura, quien con las mejillas rojas negó, aproximó su mano para pasárselo pero se había topado con la calidez de la piel blanca de Eriol que se había adelantado para tomarlo.

Sus miradas se buscaron y ella sintió como su corazón saltó de alegría cuando el muchacho le sonrió afablemente.

-Oh.-murmuró Rika quien estaba atenta. Igual que los demás.

-Voy por más jugo…-el hechizo se rompió ante la voz musical de Tomoyo quien se levantaba con la cajita de jugo ya vacía. Se retiró dejando atrás a una aturdida Kinomoto quien dejó su mano tocada sostenida por la otra sobre su pecho. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y miraba su bandeja.

Eriol sin embargo permanecía como si lo acontecido fuera un hecho irrelevante, siguió con la mirada a Daidouji cuando ésta se iba. Y luego volvió a Sakura.- Muchas gracias.-y comenzó a comer.

Mientras un par de ojos almendrados observaban con detenimiento, su dueño pinchó con tanta fuerza la comida que pensó que el tenedor se rompería, la mueca en su rostro no podía ablandarse, lo sentía.

Ese sonrojo en la presidenta no le gustaba para nada pero ¿Para qué engañarse? Desde que había llegado había notado que ellos se traían algo pero nada concreto.

Shaoran decidió fijar su atención en otra cosa mientras masticaba, Yamazaki parloteaba sin parar sobre quien sabe cuantas tonterías que no le interesaban. Su novia también lo estaba ignorando, hablando animadamente con Naoko y Rika.

Así que sí, se estaba aburriendo.

La amatista regresó con un nuevo jugo y se sentó a su lado, justo como antes.

-Me moría de sed-murmuró al percatarse de Shaoran observándola.

-Se me figura que no estabas a gusto aquí-comentó, refiriéndose más a su compañía que a la circunstancia pasada. Pero Tomoyo no lo captó así.

-A-Ah no, claro que no… es sólo que estábamos tan tensos que no se me ocurrió otra cosa.-se apresuró, metiendo el popotito, miró a su otro lado a Sakura quien conversaba cercanamente con Eriol quien reía de sus comentarios y daba explicaciones racionales. Por lo que alcanzaba a oír hablaban sobre algunos rumores que circulaban.- Yo no podría estar celosa de mi amiga por que… ¡es mi amiga! Además Eriol no es el único chico que hay en la Tierra y… y…

Vio que Shaoran la miraba sin comprender.

-Bueno, no quería decir que estuvieras celosa-se apremió a contestar, nervioso por la confesión tan extraña.- Sólo lo decía por que no parecías cómoda.

-A-Ahh-suspiró sin estar tan aliviada, al contrario, se sentía más avergonzada que antes. Ambos guardaron silencio, el castaño la miró de soslayo.

Era una chica muy bonita con el cabello largo, negruzco y lleno de bucles cayendo suavemente por su espalda. Le hacía un contraste mágico a su piel que ahora estaba débilmente roja y sus ojos amatistas coronados de pestañas negras. Eso sí, tenía labios muy delgados y si no fuera por el brillo labial que acostumbraba apostaba a que serían completamente blancos.

-¿Y tú padre a que se dedica?-preguntó tratando de sacar al aire un tema de conversación aceptable.

-Ah, es ejecutivo en una empresa de juguetes.-respondió, sonriendo ya más calmada.- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Bueno es… un político-notó que a Daidouji no le emocionó tanto como a Yang el hecho de que la palabra _político _saltara a la conversación.

-¿Solías tener novia en Tokio?-preguntó ahora la joven, pero de igual manera no parecía muy interesada.

-Ah… no sinceramente-su sonrisa tímida y que jugara con la comida hicieron sonreír enternecida a su compañera.- No es algo primordial para mí.

-Oh, entonces somos dos…-sin saber que más decir, continuó.-Es muy divertido ¿No crees?-rió bebiendo algo de su jugo.

-Si tú lo dices…-respondió no muy convencido.

No es que no le importara pero ¿Para qué una novia? Él no creía tener los requisitos necesarios para complacer a una chica, en muchos aspectos. Era lo suficientemente santurrón como para querer alejar a cualquier persona del sexo contrario y presentía que si se dejaba impresionar y engatusar por alguna la cosa no pararía bien.

Sí, había una chica o dos en su lista pero nada que saliera de su habitación o de los rincones en las fiestas a las que solían invitarlo sus amigos. Nada público, nada oficial. Nada serio.

-¡Li!-Shaoran buscó con la mirada a quien le llamaba, y sabía perfectamente quien era por el acento peculiar, Eriol se estaba poniendo de pie.- ¿Jugamos un rato?

-¡Seguro!-afirmó animado. Dejando también su lugar con su almuerzo a medio terminar y sin lamentar dejar sola con media conversación a Tomoyo.- ¿Qué hay de ti, Yamazaki?

-¡Claro!-se levantó para después besar delicadamente los labios de Chiharu quien le deseó buena suerte.

Las chicas los vieron alejarse.- ¡Vamos a verlos!-ofreció Mihara sin aguantar las ganas de ver al chico que amaba correr como hipnotizado detrás de la pelota.

-¿Vamos?-inquirió Tomoyo mirando a Sakura, la segunda asintió y acompañó a su amiga hasta donde muchos adolescentes se reunían para participar y presenciar el partido que terminaría en cuanto uno de los equipos metiera tres goles.

Kinomoto se fijó en el equipo que estaban formando Hiragizawa, Yamazaki y Li como principales figuras. Y el equipo contrario por un montón de muchachos de apariencia desigual entre ellos.

El partido comenzó entre los gritos de las admiradoras de Hiragizawa, quienes lo apoyaban con todo tipo de frases absurdas como: "¡Corre!" o "¡Con ese jugador si apoyo al equipo!"

-"Si serán…"-pensó fastidiada Sakura, mirándolas de soslayo. Hiragizawa pasó la pelota a uno de sus camaradas que corría más adelante, los otros chicos intentaban pararlo pero no lo consiguieron enseguida.

Li se barrió por el pasto para alejar la pelota de los pies del contrincante, sin pensarlo dos veces la pasó a Yamazaki que estaba más cerca. Y corrió en sentido contrario.

Eriol se apresuró tan veloz como pudo, igual que Shaoran ya reincorporado. Estaban cerca de la zona de disparo, sin preverlo Takashi fue rodeado, así que tiró la pelota a su amigo albino quien chutó.

El gol fue celebrado por las porras de quienes les apoyaban. Takashi y Eriol chocaron sus manos, Shaoran se quedó parado sin saber si acercarse o no pues no había tenido mucho mérito en esa jugada.

No estaba contando que él había recuperado la pelota.

El juego recomenzó y en menos de cinco minutos el equipo contrario ya había anotado su gol, hubo reclamos y alguna expresión de alegría. Siguieron, Yamazaki otorgó el segundo tiro a su equipo quien estalló en felicidad.

Sakura aplaudía con el resto, mostrando su rostro social, asentía a los comentarios positivos que las chicas a su alrededor hacían. Miró fijamente a Eriol que corría en busca de la tercera anotación.

Pero la pelota le fue robada por un tipo muy alto, Shaoran volvió a interceptarlo corriendo libre pues los otros se habían ido sobre Eriol y Yamazaki. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Li iba directo a la portería se cruzaron, volvió a lanzar el esférico a otro sujeto quien lo pasó a Eriol.

Shaoran corrió sin volver a ser percibido hasta localizarse cerca, su rostro con sudor escurriendo, provocando que los gruesos mechones de cabello se pegaran a su frente, con la camisa pegándose a sus músculos casi como si fueran su piel y comenzando a transparentarse. Eriol que se encontraba en condiciones más o menos iguales que su amigo volvía a ser rodeado, pasó la pelota a Yamazaki quien no estaba más despejado, a penas y notó a Li quien estaba solo.

La lanzó pidiendo que llegara, y así fue. Shaoran la detuvo y sin apuntar disparó. El gol fue inmediato.

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-el estruendo general casi ensordeció a Sakura quien con brazos cruzados había observado la jugada de Li.- ¡¡¡LIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

La irritó, ahora no sólo era brillante en las notas, también era un deportista nato. Ni que hubiera hecho tanto.

Shaoran reía abiertamente cuando Eriol, Yamazaki y el resto del equipo se abalanzó sobre él para celebrar. Tenía bonita risa, quizá, pero eso no compensaba en nada la situación que le estaba haciendo pasar.

Los demás chicos lo abrazaban como si hubiera sido un milagro que hubiera estado ahí parado.

Sólo ella lo veía como se merecía, había robado el juego de Eriol que era quien inicialmente iba a anotar. Aún así aplaudió, débilmente pero lo hizo para disimular.

-Regresemos antes de que nos quiten la mesa-dijo Tomoyo, tomándole la mano para guiarla entre la multitud que se había formado.

Su mesa estaba vacía, todos pasaban riendo y comentando el mini- partido. Su amiga le dijo que iba al baño y ella aceptó, miró alrededor, nadie le estaba prestando atención. Con un manotazo tiró la bandeja que pertenecía al trigueño.

Se esfumó para después pretender que apenas llegaba, cuando encontró a su rival limpiando su lugar.- ¿Qué sucedió?-cuestionó, viendo el rostro fruncido de Eriol y de Yamazaki.

-Sólo un accidente-dijo Li sin sonar molesto, pues él pensaba eso. Era común que cualquiera chocara contra la mesa y tirara únicamente su almuerzo ¿no?

-¡No, segurramente fue un… chicro de los del… otro equito!-rugió Hiragizawa, Sakura parpadeó sorprendida. No lo había visto tan molesto nunca y en su apuro por hablar se había trabado varias veces fallando además en su pronunciación.

-¡Que cobardes!-apoyó Yamazaki.- ¡Sólo por qué él hizo las mejores jugadas!

-Chicos…-susurró Shaoran, comenzando a tensarse pues Sakura lo miraba, aunque en verdad la chica les prestaba atención a los tres.- Tranquilos, no pasa nada.

Kinomoto tocó el hombro del ojiazul quien se calmó después de eso, se sentaron juntos y Sakura intentaba convencerlo de que sólo había sido un accidente como decía Shaoran.

Chiharu llegó pronto a tranquilizar a Yamazaki y Shaoran… él sólo se conformó con sentarse después de recoger el regadero y llevarlo a la basura. Después de todo él no lucía alterado así que no había necesidad de que alguna chica linda fuera a convencerlo y amansarlo.

-"Que injusto"-se dijo.

Pensó que se debía a que tenía mente más abierta pero extrañamente intuía que sus amigos tenían razón, de haber sido un accidente hubieran tirado alguna charola cercana además de la suya, era demasiada coincidencia que sólo la suya hubiera caído.

¿Así que alguien quería ponerlo en jaque?

Por que lo de aquella mañana con Okada no había sido un accidente… no había manera. Definitivamente. Y sí, creía que era contra él.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

------------------------ --------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------

No le contó a Yang de los sospechosos incidentes. Ni tampoco a nadie más se lo dijo. Sus libros o su maletín desaparecían, una vez se encontró con que no había silla en su puesto.

Pasó una mano por su cabello marrón, estaba algo húmedo por la ducha que había tomado después de levantarse. Había gente en los pasillos que le gritaba un entusiasmado "¡Li!" y "¡Hola hombre!"

Si, él era el hombre. El hombre entre las mujeres que habían gobernado sobre los primeros lugares.

-¡Mira esto, Li!-decía riendo un muchacho, que señalaba el cuadro con las posiciones que no habían variado.

Shaoran volteó y frunció el ceño severamente, levantó la barbilla con altivez y sus labios permanecieron rectos y muy apretados. Su fotografía estaba ahí, como todos los días pero lo que antes no estaba era el bigotín y el círculo que rodeaba uno de sus ojos con plumón negro.

¡Era un desafío!

Caminó con firmeza ignorando las risas a su alrededor, aceleró cada vez más el paso hasta que llegó al 3-B donde Sakura conversaba a sonrisas con Tomoyo, lo miraron entrar, eran de las únicas personas en el lugar.

-¿Li? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Daidouji, tocándole el hombro cuando se acercó. Tenía el rostro oscurecido y sentía duros los músculos de la cara. Aquella sombra de furia en sus ojos alertó a ambas chicas, pero él parecía intentar contener esa presión en su cerebro para no descargarla sobre ellas.

La de ojos verdes se quedó callada, sabiendo de antemano que había causado ese enojo.- Lo siento Li… esto es… inusual aquí. Me refiero a que---

-Entiendo-dijo sin más, interrumpiéndola cosa que molestó a Sakura, apretó los puños pero lo miró intensamente.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hicieron.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó Tomoyo sin comprender, mirando primero a uno y luego a otro.

-Garabatearon el retrato de Li-explicó Sakura sin más, mirándola seriamente.- Es nuestro deber como autoridades estudiantiles investigar esto. Es una grave falta de respeto.

-Déjalo así.-pidió el castaño, recto contra el respaldo de su silla.

Ella no protestó.

-Ni siquiera me importa-dijo más para si

Sakura apretó de nuevo los puños con fuerza y miró por la ventana.

Las horas transcurrían largas y fastidiosas para ella que no sabía que más hacer. A penas se percató cuando bajaron al laboratorio de la clase de química y no le quedó otra opción que agregarlo en el equipo para trabajar junto con Tomoyo.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que terminara la hora el profesor ordenó:-Guarden todo en su lugar.

Shaoran dejó todo en el almacén lleno de recipientes, Sakura a su lado lo miró y cuidadosamente empujó los que iba dejando hasta que se hicieron añicos contra el suelo.

-¡Oh!-fingió perfectamente su sorpresa gracias a que había arqueado exageradamente las cejas, Li volteó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Kinomoto señaló los trozos de cristal con temor, y Shaoran suspiró.- Supongo que tendré que pagarlos.

-Yo podría----

Sakura mordió su mejilla por dentro cuando él la interrumpió ¡Otra vez!.- Fue un descuido mío, no hay problema.-le sonrió tenuemente, su corazón dio un brinco inesperado.

¡Esa era la señal, estaba debilitado!

Cuando sonó la campana todos se apresuraron a salir mientras Shaoran barría los restos de los instrumentos.- Adelántense-les dijo al ver que todos se iban- Iré cuando termine.

Obedientes Tomoyo y Sakura se fueron.- Voy al baño-anunció la castaña a la amatista recordando el día de la bandeja del almuerzo y como su mejor amiga la había dejado sola para actuar.

¿Una vez más levantaría sospechas?

-¿Te acompaño?-preguntó sin imaginarse remotamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amiga.

-¡No, voy rápido! ¡Tú adelántate, por favor!-prometió saliendo en dirección contraria, Daidouji la vio entrar en el baño de chicas. Tomó el camino hacia su aula.

Asomó la cabeza para ver cuando terminaran de salir los demás, de nuevo los pasillos estaban solos y podía oír como su compañero barría el interior, el profesor se había retirado confiándole la tarea a Li.

También era su consentido, por cierto.

Estaba solo y de espaldas a la entrada, sostenía con las dos manos la escoba y miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante. Parecía concentrado en su labor.

Sonrió.

-"Hasta la vista… Li"-y cerró, así de sencillo. Puso el seguro por fuera y se alejó como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

-¡Hey!-alcanzó a oír a lo lejos y los golpes contra la puerta. Los ignoró, como si no estuviera pasando por ese pasillo.

Entró al 3-B campante y Tomoyo sonrió al verla y sobre todo de mejor humor que antes.

- ¿Li no ha regresado?-preguntó sorprendida –fingiendo estarlo- notando su asiento vacío.

-No, debe seguir limpiando.-opinó la amatista.- ¿No lo viste al salir?

-La puerta estaba cerrada ya, y opté por el atajo de la biblioteca… son menos escaleras.-rió junto con su amiga.

La siguiente clase comenzó y él no aparecía, una hora, dos, tres.

Salieron al pasillo en su busca de algún rastro del muchacho y lo único que encontraron fue a sus amigos que iban al laboratorio de química. Sakura se detuvo sin querer ir.

-¿No nos acompañas… Sa-kura?-Eriol volteó al no verla cerca. La chica negó suavemente y con una sonrisa.

-No, estoy algo preocupada…-el albino levantó una ceja.- Es que Li no ha regresado… -Tomoyo confirmó la información, Hiragizawa frunció ligeramente el ceño.- Tuvo un accidente en el laboratorio.

Eriol permaneció callado y se acercó con lentitud a la jovencita, estiró su mano para acariciar con ternura la mejilla de la castaña. Era cálida y suave, como porcelana.

-Debe estar bien-murmuró, sus manos se toparon con un mechón miel, enrollo las puntas de sus dedos pero lo liberó rápidamente.

Ella le sonrió frágilmente.- Tienes razón…-en su susurro fue levantando la cara para encontrarse con la mirada profunda de los ojos azules, tan oscuros que Kinomoto pensó por un momento que eran negros.

Tomoyo giró el rostro para evitar la escena, y caminó volteando de vez en cuando. Se escondió entre Chiharu y Rika quienes platicaban.

Hiragizawa se inclinó y ella tan sólo sentía más cercana su presencia, con su mano tibia sosteniendo su mentón y la respiración apacible golpeando sus labios. Sintió los labios ligeramente sobre los suyos pero no más.

El albino se alejó sonriéndole y ella ahí, plantada.

¿Qué había sido eso?

-Sakura…-llamó débilmente Tomoyo, la chica parpadeó creyendo ver los ojos de su amiga acuosos pero supuso que era su imaginación. Aquello no se lo había esperado.

Sentía los murmullos por todos lados, los habían visto todos los que estaban por ahí.

¿Había sido un sueño?

Por que no sintió más que un roce y que se paralizaba, ¿Así debía ser?

-Yo…-Parecía como si su amiga quisiera decirle algo, tomó sus manos y la miraba. Sus ojos amatistas mostraban con un brillo la represión.

-¿Tomoyo?-Sakura estaba desubicada, en un mundo donde sólo estaban ella y Eriol.- ¿Él… me…?

La grisácea asintió lentamente después de un momento de seguir lanzándole aquella mirada que Sakura no captó.

Si, la había besado.

¡Su plan estaba funcionando! Seguramente Li había ido a lloriquear con Eriol y al ver que no era más que un gallina y que era pura casualidad que tuviera el primer lugar, se había dado cuenta de que ella era la mejor y la quería de nuevo.

Después de haberlo encerrado era probable que Li no quisiera saber más de Seijo y así, ella regresaría a lo de antes. A la felicidad.

Sólo un poco más…

Se sentaron en su lugar y de pronto en la puerta apareció el rostro furioso de Shaoran, quien aun con bata iba avanzando hasta ellas. Sakura tragó saliva cuando lo vio así, como dispuesto a reclamarle.

¿La habría visto?

¿Habría notado que pasó y no le ayudó?

-¿Li…? ¿Dónde has---?

-Encerrado-se apresuró, Sakura frunció el ceño simulando estar molesta por la _reciente _noticia. ¡La había interrumpido de nuevo! Casi podía jurar que si no se controlaba terminaría pateándolo, fuera donde fuera.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Tomoyo miró a su amiga, con algo de angustia.- ¿Será que alguien tiene algo en tu contra?

-Pues no lo sé, pero es como si no me quisieran aquí-comentó arisco.

-"¿Qué comes que adivinas?"-Sakura preguntó triunfante en su mente. Ahí les haría la declaración, dejaría Seijo.- Tenemos que hacer algo, Li.

-No, ya lo solucionaré yo mismo… cuando descubra quien es.-eso la alarmó. ¿Iría con el director y este a su vez arrancaría una investigación? ¿Y si daban con ella?

Tenía que sacarlo, y entre más pronto mejor.

Sabía que ella se lo había buscado… le había ayudado.

Pero esa no era la cuestión ¿Cómo sacarlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Estaba comenzando a creer que a ese paso se volvería loca, o algo aún peor, no conseguiría que se fuera.

-Podemos ayudarte-ofreció Tomoyo, sin sospechar que era justo lo que Sakura no estaría dispuesta a hacer y que era todo lo contrario a sus deseos.- Después de todo Sakura es la presidenta de la generación y ella puede acercarte al director.

-Tomoyo…-dijo con voz medida, como si intentara recordarle algo.- Recuerda que el director está algo… sensible.

-¡Pero esto es tan grave como lo otro!-objetó la amatista, Shaoran la miró agradecido.

-De verdad está todo bien, lo resolveré.-cruzó los brazos pensativo.- Aunque no sé como…-dijo para sí sin ser escuchado.

------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------

-Así que fue eso lo que sucedió-murmuró Eriol caminando junto con Shaoran y Yamazaki, más adelante iban las chicas.

-Quiero descubrir quien está detrás de todo esto.-aseguró Li, con las manos clavadas en los bolsillos.- La situación se empieza a hacer insoportable.

-Te ayudaremos, amigo-Yamazaki dio unas palmadas en su hombro. Eriol asintió seguro. Guardaron silencio sin saber que más decir.- Oi, Eri-el inglés se rió de la manera en que lo llamaba.- ¿Es verdad? ¡No puedo creer lo que me perdí!

-¿De que hablas?-inquirió interesado Shaoran, sintiendo la necesidad de distraerse en algo diferente. Problemas ajenos. No le importaba si era morbosidad pero lo necesitaba.

-¡Tú tampoco estuviste!-recordó para luego llevar una exclamación de vergüenza.- Estabas encerrado aún.

-Deja de recordárselo.-pidió de buen humor Hiragizawa.- Y sí, sucedió.

-¡¡Es increíble!!-exclamó emocionado Takashi.- ¡¡Pensé que nunca lo harías!!

-Fue inesperado-dijo sin más el otro, Shaoran levantó una ceja.

-¿De que demonios hablan?-gruñó sintiéndose excluido, Takashi se rió.

-¡Vamos hombre, no te molestes!-pidió levantando las manos como si se defendiera.- Es que…-lanzó otra risita.- Eri por fin besó a Sakura Kinomoto, ni más ni menos.

La noticia cayó como balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza y su sien latía rápidamente, una sonrisa fingida de esas que conocía muy bien se le escapó.

-¿Ella te… gusta?-preguntó inseguro, como si le extrañara aquello, cuando había sido él quien desde el primero momento se había percatado de lo que esos dos se traían discretamente.

-¡¡Eres un distraído!!-se burló el de cabello grisáceo, con ojos semi cerrados y su enorme sonrisa.

Bien, no era precisamente que fuera distraído pero a él le gustaba creer que eran su imaginación todas sus suposiciones por que en realidad a él… bueno, le gustaba también. Sólo un poco.

Quizá lo suficiente como para que estuviera apretando los dientes y no se alegrara de la misma forma que Yamazaki por Eriol.

-¿Y… ella que dijo?-preguntó, soportando la presión en sus oídos e intentando que su voz sonara de lo más natural.

-Nada aún-suspiró resignado el inglés.- Me imagino que quiere que se lo pida, formalmente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó inquieto. Mal presentimiento, malo… muy malo…

-Que sea mi novia.-Pasó una mano por su cabello y sonrió nerviosamente.- Pero no estoy seguro de lo que me responderá.

-Las mujeres son así, impredecibles-dijo Takashi sabiamente, como si fuera un experto en el tema. Pero siendo pareja de Chiharu, Eriol no lo dudaría y mucho más si fue uno de los primeros novios de la presidenta.- Tienes que planearlo perfectamente, romántico, solos… tú sabes… esas cosas que les gustan a las chicas.

Shaoran suspiró.

No estaba _tan _mal, Eriol merecía a alguien del nivel de Sakura y ella pues… estaba seguro de que podría ser muy feliz al lado de su nuevo amigo.

Aunque definitivamente lo envidiaba, y eso era una cosa que no le agradaba aceptar.

-Yamazaki tiene razón, tómate tu tiempo-sugirió, no sabía de donde salía ese deseo de aplazar ese momento.

Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

------------------ -------------------------- --------------------------- -------------------

Seijo estaba oscuro de nuevo con el sonido del viento golpeando contra todo cristal y pared que se le interpusiera, Sakura miró el cielo y sabía muy bien que esas nubes no serían solo lluvia sino toda una ventisca de nieve.

Tomoyo a su lado parecía muy pensativa en lo que escribía y pensaba en una solución a lo que el hombre frente a ella les planteaba.

Alrededor chicos y chicas de diferentes grados estaban sentados también tomando nota. El aire era tenso, todos al igual que Daidouji de tercero buscando una resolución que diera con el fin del problema.

-No hay duda de que el ladrón tiene mucha experiencia-decía el director dando vueltas frente a su comité de alumnos.- Los diversos objetos que han desaparecido tienen valores mucho más altos de lo que la escuela podría exigir a sus alumnos pagar, por indemnización y castigo.

El hombre de baja estatura y complexión robusta parecía muy preocupado por lo que se daba en su escuela. Iba de un lado a otro con sus pasitos nerviosos.

-Está claro que es una persona de tercer grado, puesto que los robos comenzaron hace tres años… y al paso que vamos, me temo, no lo encontraremos ni podremos castigarlo antes de que se gradúe.

-¿No podría darse el caso…?-todos voltearon a ver a Sakura Kinomoto, quien con su rostro apacible y su seriedad parecía más controlada que el director, que caía en pánico siempre que había un apuro.- ¿…de que fueran diferentes ladrones?

El director levantó una ceja, Tomoyo en cambio sonrió ante la inteligencia de la castaña.- Puede ser que, sean diferentes ladrones y se le acuse a uno solo… Si atrapáramos a alguien… ¿No cree que sería una injusticia culparlo por todos los robos?

Todos lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro.

Ella continuó.- No tendríamos pruebas suficientes a parte de la prueba del robo por el que se le acusaría. Creo que debería hacerse una investigación de cada uno de los objetos.

-¡Nunca terminaríamos!-se rehusó una niña que fungía como vicepresidenta de generación del primer grado.

-Es algo necesario-dijo con voz estricta, sin soportar que una chica menor le hablara de esa forma- No sabemos si se haya agregado un nuevo ladrón en la admisión de primeros, en ésta o en la de hace tres años.-sonrió ligeramente, calmando sus ánimos.- No sabemos si alguno de los ladrones está aquí mismo…

-¡No toleraré que nos inculpes, Kinomoto!-rugió la misma chica, Sakura la miró tranquilamente.

-No los estoy acusando-respondió encogiéndose en hombros.- Además, ese comentario también me incluye ¿no?

-¿Estás diciendo que eres ladrona?-ironizó la jovencita de primero, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Sakura parpadeó para después reír divertida.- Por que sí es así, es buen momento para confesar…

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-reclamó un muchacho, el presidente de generación de segundo.- ¡Kinomoto sólo está diciendo la verdad, no sabemos a quien o quienes nos estamos enfrentando!

-Sakura sería la última persona que robaría en Seijo-apoyó Tomoyo, con el ceño fruncido y poniéndose de pie casi como si la hubieran acusado.

-Vamos chicos, relájense-intentó el profesor, viendo como los chicos de tercero y segundo discutían con los dos de primero.- Lo que dice la señorita Kinomoto tiene mucho de verdad… pero no me parece lo más importante saber quien comete los robos, sino prevenir que no sucedan, evitarlo.

-¿Prefiere que sugiramos nuevas reglas y castigos en lugar de buscar al culpable?-cuestionó Sakura alarmada. Después sonrió estando de acuerdo.- Ponerle más trampas…

-Obstáculos, diría yo-corrigió el hombre, mirándolos a todos.- Mientras podemos impedir los robos, no habrá ladrones.

Todos suspiraron agotados, entre más profundizaban el tema más mordaces se ponían los de primero y llegaban a más callejones sin salida.

-El siguiente tema…

Sakura no pudo escuchar todo lo que dijo el director por que en realidad no le interesaba. Esa niña de primero era demasiado audaz no dudaba que quizá hasta la consideraba una sospechosa potencial de lo que estaba sucediendo en Seijo.

¿Por qué no había logrado encantarla?

Desde el primer día que se habían conocido en esa asamblea lo único que había hecho era saludarla y pasarla de largo como si fuera alguien más.

Quizá esa chiquilla era mucho más bonita que ella misma a esa edad, con el cabello marrón cayendo en ondas brillantes casi rizos, las cejas finas adornando los ojos mieles, la nariz delicada y los labios delgados y rosados.

La observó con atención perdiéndose en su cuello blanco y ahí, sobre la tela del uniforme en su plano pecho…

¡Si, ella tenía mucho más cuando entró!

Estaba la cadenita dorada, delicada y frágil de la cual colgaba una medalla muy pequeña. Sus ojos lanzaron un brillo y sonrió.

Después de hacer planes y pensando en alguna manera para conseguirla se pasó el rato, cuando menos lo pensó estaba junto con Tomoyo en camino hacia la entrada principal.

-¿De verdad crees que sean varios ladrones?

-Casi puedo asegurarlo.-mintió levantando el rostro al cielo y apretando más su abrigo y su bufanda.- Que horrible clima…

-¡Mira, ahí está Touya!-Tomoyo sonrió de oreja a oreja levantando su mano en el aire y meneándola de un lado a otro a manera de saludo. Touya con los ojos abiertos de par en par le respondió sólo levantando una mano cubierta por su guante negro.

Cuando se acercaron a él el rostro del pequeño Kinomoto parecía una cereza, Sakura quien no se percataba seguía conversando con su amiga. Los ojos amatistas de Daidouji se posaron en el moreno después de que la castaña terminara de hablar.

-Hola Touya… ¿Cómo has estado?-parecía como si al hermano de Sakura le hubieran arrancado las cuerdas vocales pues sólo murmuró un débil "bien".- Sakura me contó que anotaste tres goles, eso es genial.

Con un tímido cabeceo Touya asintió.

-¿Te gusta mucho el fútbol?-inquirió, intentando mantener la conversación con el niño que le simpatizaba mucho aunque fuera muy callado. Touya volvió a mover la cabeza de arriba para abajo.

-Déjalo, es inútil-pidió Sakura, quien desde hacía tres años había ordenado a su hermano mantener la boca cerrada con sus amigos –los que lo llegaran a conocer- para que no metiera la pata.- No le gusta mucho hablar…

El pequeño la miró con el ceño fruncido, pues sabía perfectamente que si no fuera por las amenazas de su hermana seguramente habría aflojado la lengua desde hacía varios años.

-Creo que a Eriol…-notó la curiosidad de Sakura al escuchar ese nombre, así que se apresuró.- a Yamazaki y a Li les encantaría conocerlo… Quizá algún día podríamos organizar un pequeño juego y que tu hermanito venga.

¿Li? Ese nombre se le comenzaba a hacer familiar… ¿Por qué todo mundo hablaba de un tal Li?

-No creo que le guste la idea-colocó una mano sobre el hombro del niño Kinomoto, quien bajó el rostro apenado.- Créeme cuando te lo digo, Tomoyo. Él no es muy social que digamos.

-Es una lástima-susurró Daidouji, viendo que todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

-Me gustaría… mucho-dijo el jovencito, mirando con ojos esperanzados a la mejor amiga de su hermana. Sakura solo pudo apretar con su mano el hombro del niño, como mera advertencia.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pues entonces sólo tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo con los demás!-respondió felizmente la chica, la presidenta sonrió cuando sus ojos amatistas se toparon con su rostro como dándole la razón.- Nos veremos otro día ¿De acuerdo, Touya?

Kinomoto asintió.

-Hasta mañana, Sakura.

-Hasta mañana…

Los hermanos vieron a su amiga alejarse por el camino, la sonrisa de Sakura se fue quebrando y Touya no pudo dejar de evitar temer por su vida.

-Eres un…

-No podrás fingir siempre-añadió antes de que la joven lo maldijera, a modo de justificación.

Quizá pudo escucharse muy cruel a si misma, pero no reflexionó antes de que su boca se abriera y su voz saliera de su garganta, cuando se dio cuenta ya había hablado.

- Ni siquiera lo dejaría de hacer por ti.

Touya con la boca apretada sólo frunció el ceño, sus ojos se entrecerraron y se dio la vuelta para no caminar junto con Sakura de regreso a casa.

-Touya… yo…

Pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla, justo como quería.

Continuará.

Notas en PROFILE


	4. Chapter 4

Causa Perdida.

Card Captor Sakura

Lady

Touya no le hablaba desde aquel comentario tan hiriente, y no lo culpaba, de haber sido él quien hubiera dicho eso seguramente ya se hubiera ganado un buen par de patadas. Bien, eso no la hizo sentir mejor sino todo lo contrario por que seguramente su hermano menor estaba pensando en una forma de vengarse o quizá algo peor. Algo como no dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

Se entristeció más de lo que desearía, pero después de todo era su hermano, y eso no podía cambiarlo. Y él sólo la tenía a ella… pensó de pronto en todo el dominio que aquel niño tenía sobre ella y se dio cuenta de que quizá lo estaba subestimando y que Touya podría ser capaz de guardar su secreto, en el que se había esmerado tanto…

Aunque conociéndolo era bueno dudar.

¿Cómo llegaría a perdonarla?

Había intentado varias cosas durante algunos días, como llevar dulces o sentarse a ver la televisión con él en lugar de dormir su siesta. Había dejado una hora de su arduo estudio para sentarse a ver lo que dibujaba pero claro, él nunca le dirigió ni siquiera una miradita. Tal como sospechaba.

Touya estaba fingiendo que no tenía hermana.

¡Sabía que se había ganado el castigo pero ya había durado bastante y estaba colmando su paciencia!

Y no era el único motivo que la tenía fastidiada, no… aún había más. Refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Estaba ese inepto de Li, que cada día se ponía más pesado con su cortesía y que al igual que los demás no le dejaba un solo minuto a solas con Eriol -¿Se estarían poniendo de acuerdo? No lo descartó.-

Si, Eriol Hiragizawa, el mismo chico que la había besado y que no había hecho más por acercarse a ella. Así de pronto su racha de buena suerte se esfumó y solo quedaron cabos sueltos.

Seguía sin conseguir que Shaoran Li huyera de Seijo,

seguía sin conseguir que Eriol Hiragizawa fuera su novio, y

seguía sin conseguir que Touya Kinomoto la perdonase.

Continuaba en sus intentos inútiles por que aquel castaño de sonrisa agradable y mirada penetrante corriera aterrorizado y le dejara el camino libre. No había sido descubierta en su juego sucio pero tampoco lograba algo.

Y sí, estaba molesta.

Ahí comprobaba su teoría. No bastaba desear con todas tus fuerzas…

Mojó su cara después de unos minutos de estar observando su reflejo en el agua estancada en el lavamanos, ya frente al espejo se miró con detenimiento, su rostro no se parecía al de siempre, tenía unas ojeras profundas y los labios resecos.

La mirada astuta se analizaba a sí misma. Sí, ella era muy astuta pero no lo suficiente para que Li desapareciera. No lo quería ni un segundo más en el lugar de atrás, ni ver su cordialidad desbordante. No quería nada de él, solo una cosa. Que se fuera, se esfumara, dijera adiós, algo.

¿Qué podría hacer? Estaba tan estancada y sin embargo su mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba, como un vehículo atrapado en un gran charco de lodo. Quería verlo sufrir… quería verlo humillado, quería saciar de alguna manera toda la frustración que había acumulado y que no la dejaba dormir, la misma que hacía que viera su estúpida cara en todos lados y que la hacía recordar el rumor fastidioso de su voz cuando le hablaba a diario.

Quería verlo derrotado. Como él había hecho con ella…

Ya no quería esperar a que todos sus intentos fracasaran como nunca había sucedido, ya no quería ser mirada como la chica que estaba en primer lugar y que había terminado en segundo. No quería nada de eso. Lo lograría, lo haría, por que sino probablemente perdería su salud mental.

-"Lo haré"-Y esta vez no sería amable, ni compasiva.

---------------- --------------- -------------- -------------- ---------------

Salió de la oficina del director con toda la confianza del mundo, y satisfecha con su trabajo matutino, después de no conseguir conciliar el sueño como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, se levantó temprano y sin una palabra de Touya se fue al colegio, tan campante como siempre. Detectó a lo lejos una figura pequeña y que se disimulaba entre tanta muchedumbre.

-¡Asuka!-se acercó con aire preocupado a paso veloz, la niña volteó al escuchar el llamado pero se arrepintió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Kinomoto-no le agradaba y no fingiría que lo hacía sólo por que ella tenía el control en tanta gente como quisiera. Su voz no mostraba ni una sola pizca de amabilidad sino todo lo contrario.

Sakura la miró largo rato hasta que un carraspeo por parte de la de primero se escuchó, sacándola de sus reflexiones.- ¿Aún no saben nada de la cadena?

La otra levantó una ceja.- No y si fuera así no te lo diría-Sakura suspiró resignada, pasando una mano por detrás de su cuello para relajar sus músculos tensos.

-¿No la perdiste?-su tono era conciliador, esperando que la chica aceptara su sugerencia pero ésta la miró como si no creyera posible lo que estaba escuchando. La castaña le sonrió con tranquilidad.- Digo… quizá te distrajiste un momento…

Asuka no pudo más que abrir los ojos como dos platos y luego frunció el ceño ofendida.- ¿Tengo cara de distraída?-cuestionó rudamente, Sakura negó moviendo la cabeza.- ¿Entonces¿No crees que sería un poco estúpida si la perdiera?-para ser tan pequeña de estatura tenía un lenguaje que ella no se aceptaba, eso no daba buena imagen, pensó la ojiverde.- Fue robada, está claro.

-No hay que descartar ninguna posibilidad, puede que alguien la haya encontrado-opinó encogiéndose en hombros.- Siempre hay cada… _sujeto_-rodó los ojos al recordar el rostro serio de cierto castaño que se sentaba detrás de ella que pensaba ya, sería del tipo de personas que haría algo así. Devolver un objeto a su dueño original.- No dejes de avisarme si tienes noticias.

La chiquilla no lucía convencida sin embargo y con tal de que Sakura la dejara en paz, aceptó. Ya sabía de todas formas que no conseguiría nada.

Con una sonrisa radiante Kinomoto se alejó por los pasillos, cuando llegó al aula estaba toda la gente común, saludó sin muchas complicaciones y se sentó en su lugar frente a un Shaoran que leía uno de sus cuadernos.

-Buenos días, Li-sonrió volteando e inspeccionando lo que hacía, con cuidado de no ser descubierta.

Sus ojos avellana la miraron un momento y luego regresaron a las páginas, al ver que ella no se animaba a preguntar dijo sin más.- Estudio.

Ella parpadeó extrañada.- Vaya…

Shaoran volvió a mirarla un tanto confuso de que ella no pareciera saber que decir.- Si, ya sabes… el examen de historia no parece cosa fácil así que no me fié.-aclaró como para justificar un extraño comportamiento.

¿Examen de historia?

Sakura se mordió la lengua y se giró, sin añadir algo más.

¡Lo había olvidado!

¡Por estar pensando en el idiota de Li!

Discretamente Shaoran levantó el rostro al escuchar el ajetreo frente a él, Sakura intentaba estudiar todo a último minuto como si sirviera de algo, esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Había olvidado la prueba? Parecía que sí.

No la interrumpió pues seguramente la molestaría así que continuó. A los pocos minutos por la puerta apareció Tomoyo quien algo retraída y sonrojada sin ningún motivo –aparente- saludó a sus compañeros más cercanos.

-Con que repasando-les dijo a ambos, amistosamente- Con razón nadie los quita del primer lugar-rió, Shaoran quería que la tierra lo tragase porque por algo de medio segundo creyó que Sakura se lanzaría contra él o la amatista.

Pero eso no sucedió, como si no escuchara y estuviera poseída, Kinomoto leía y leía, murmurando en voz baja fechas y cosas que ella consideraba importantes.

Volvió a sonreír y la observó largo rato. Tenía una figura menuda pero bien formada, se le notaba aun con el soso uniforme.

Un sonrojo subió hasta su rostro y lo hizo sentir torpe, pero tampoco podía ocultarse a si mismo lo que veía. El uniforme aunque feo se adaptaba muy bien al cuerpo de la castaña y casi la hacía resaltar en lugar de perjudicarla pues era una de las pocas personas a las que le lucía bien, y casi podía apostar que Sakura Kinomoto era una de esas niñas a las que les quedaba perfecta cualquier prenda.

Tomoyo rió discretamente al notar como Shaoran miraba con detenimiento las puntas doradas de los cabellos mieles de su amiga. Lo había notado desde hacía algunas semanas, a Li le gustaba Sakura, aunque ella no se enterase. Era tan distraída que resultaba encantadora e infantil.

Sin querer suspiró, sería muy triste cuando Eriol le pidiera finalmente a Sakura ser su novia y que Shaoran jamás hubiera tenido una oportunidad, una que pensaba ella, merecía. El joven había sido muy bueno con ella, o en realidad, con ambas. Se había mostrado como el amigo varón que les hacía falta cuando todos sus amigos estaban en el salón contiguo.

¿Qué pasaría si Eriol se enterara de lo que pasaba con Li?

Daidouji agitó su cabeza intentando despejarla y dejar de tener pensamientos turbios donde no había razón. A Sakura le gustaba Eriol y a Eriol…

Parecía que también, después de todo, la había besado aquella vez en el pasillo ¿verdad? Frente a todos… eso lo certificaba y descartaba cualquier tipo de posible relación con cualquier chica que no fuera Sakura. Incluso si esa categoría la incluía a ella.

-¡¡A sus lugares!!-el grito de la profesora al frente sobresaltó a Sakura, quien con su expresión de angustia guardó su cuaderno y sacó el bolígrafo, los demás a su alrededor hicieron lo mismo esperando ansiosos la prueba.

Cuando dio comienzo leía y releía cada pregunta sin entender a que se referían, sin recordar un solo nombre o acontecimiento. Era vergonzoso.

Miró a un lado a Tomoyo que respondía todo cuanto le era posible, pero por lo menos ella había estudiado. No quiso imaginar a Li detrás, contestando todo con los ojos cerrados.

-Hey…

Sakura parpadeó mirando primero hacia el frente y luego sobre su hombro a Li, quien tenía el rostro bajo pero no así sus ojos que la miraban con toda esa intensidad y brillo al que Kinomoto se había adaptado ya, en esa posición parecían más felinos y dorados con las luz del sol que les llegaba.

-"Reacciona tarada"-se dijo sin saber muy bien por qué.

-¿No estudiaste, cierto?-el rostro de Sakura se encendió y por su reacción Shaoran entendió que había dado en el clavo. Pero para él no era cosa tan grave –a comparación con ella-: cualquiera olvidaría una prueba, hasta a los mejores alumnos les sucedía.

O eso suponía.

Lástima que no conocía a Sakura Kinomoto. La verdadera, claro.

La castaña no quiso admitirlo y no entendió que hizo que Shaoran sonriera y bajara la mirada a las preguntas, como dándose la razón a si mismo. ¿Cómo lo sabría?

-Lo responderemos juntos.-susurró para no ser descubierto. Ella lo miró desconfiada, de nuevo los ojos avellanas se posaron en el perfil de su rostro blanco.- Son cosas sencillas… seguro las recuerdas de las clases…

-"Si supiera…"-Shaoran podía sentir como era analizado por las esmeraldas de su compañera.- No creo que sea buena idea.-masculló vigilando los movimientos de la profesora al frene quien sin sospechar de los dos mejores alumnos revisaba otro recoveco donde otro chico sacaba un acordeón.

-Confía en mí-pidió suavemente volviendo su atención a la hoja de papel. Sakura respiró nerviosa e irguiéndose tanto como pudo para ocultar y disimular un poco el encogimiento de Li sobre la mesa.

Shaoran susurró toda respuesta que sabía, aunque a ella se le dificultaba un poco entre su nerviosismo y su falta de desarrollo del sentido de audición.

Estaba haciendo trampa, por primera vez en su vida.

Después de un largo récord intachable, impecable, perfecto… cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su mano temblaba al escribir. Su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado, machacado, triturado, humillado, herido…

-Basta-pidió con un hilo de voz, las mejillas rojas y el rostro gacho.- Por favor… responde tu examen que yo responderé el mío por mi cuenta.-Shaoran la miró desde su posición, sin comprender aquella decisión ¿No la afectaría? Tenía que ser que no le importaba demasiado por que si no se había molestado en perder el primer lugar, mucho menos se molestaría en perder el segundo.

Sus ojos brillaron con admiración cuando ella se dio la vuelta, así podía escuchar los pequeños bufidos y gemidos de la joven cuando no sabía algo, que eran la mayoría de las respuestas al parecer.

Sin soportar más tener aquella hoja en su mesa, Sakura se levantó y la entregó. No sorprendió a nadie por que ellos suponían erróneamente que había contestado todas las preguntas correctamente. Volvió a su lugar.

-Debiste esperar…-lo escuchó decir desde atrás, cuando había vuelto a su lugar. No soportaría la lástima de ese tipo, no soportaría valerse de su ayuda, no soportaría que él se la ofreciera.

-"Idiota"

Sus ojos permanecieron sobre la mesa mucho más que el tiempo que tuvo que esperar a que la prueba terminara, todo el día permaneció igual, como ida. Estaba dejando que le afectara, le estaba dando demasiada importancia a ese sujeto, le estaba dando tanto lugar en su cabeza que se había olvidado de lo más importante.

¿Por qué no podía ser más inteligente? Parecerlo era fácil ¿Por qué no era igual de fácil serlo?

-¿Te sientes mal?-cuestionó su amiga acercándose ajena a sus reflexiones. Habían pasado toda la mañana en silencio, y Kinomoto parecía distraída aunque intentaba disimularlo.

-¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto-mintió y era claro que ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta por la respuesta que dio, Shaoran con su cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos la miró resignado.

Era demasiado fácil ver a través de ella… ¿Por qué los demás no se daban cuenta? Nadie notaba que tenía los hombros tensos y las mejillas pálidas, no se percataban de que estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar. Que estaba conmocionada seguramente por lo sucedido durante la prueba.

-Vamos a cambiarnos-solicitó amablemente Tomoyo, tomando con delicadeza la mano blanca de su mejor amiga, ella levantó el rostro extrañada.- Deportes ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, sí-sonrió débilmente, mientras echaba una mirada al cuaderno frente a ella- Adelántate, terminaré esto antes de bajar.

Sin estar muy convencida, Daidouji aceptó y se fue. Los demás alumnos en el aula poco a poco iban saliendo también, Shaoran en tanto no sabía que decir para reconfortarla.

-Es sólo una prueba, no dejes que te afecte-murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que únicamente la castaña lo escuchara.

¿Qué sabía él?

-S-sí…-Li se puso de pie lentamente.

-¿Bajarás?-inquirió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron instantáneamente cuando recordó la última vez que la había visto en la clase de deportes… Kinomoto con el pequeño pantaloncillo de lycra que apenas y cubría una mínima parte de sus muslos y la playera con el escudo de Seijo que se pegaba a su pecho y llegaba a la altura donde suponía estaba su ombligo –aproximadamente-.

-"¡Demonios!"-pasó una mano por su cabello intentando disimular su bochorno, la dejó un momento en su frente sintiendo como su temperatura había aumentado dramáticamente.-"Eres un depravado, Shaoran Li"

¿Y qué? Estaba en la edad en que podía desear _lo que fuera. _

Sí, deseaba que ella llegara de un momento a otro a las canchas y se colocara junto a las demás chicas esperando a que saltara el enorme cajón de madera.

-Claro, en un momento estoy allá.- le sonrió delicadamente, volviendo a sus labores. El moreno asintió y se alejó.

-"Que baje…"-pidió con desesperación, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.-"Basta, ya"-se ordenó severamente, pero no sirvió. La imagen de la presidenta saltando hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Se dio prisa a llegar a los casilleros y sacó su ropa, con el mismo apuro se dirigió a los vestidores donde se topó a todos sus compañeros a medio vestir.

Y como temía estaban hablando de las niñas que estaban al otro lado haciendo lo mismo.

-Creo que a Daidouji no le gusta esta clase.-opinaba uno, quitándose la camisa.- Pero se le ve genial el uniforme-los otros asintieron de acuerdo.

-Pero a la presidenta sí –añadió otro, los demás le dieron también la razón.- Sólo hay que verla ir de un lado a otro… corriendo…

Un silencio invadió todo el lugar, Shaoran mientras tanto intentaba desabrochar su cinturón oscuro después de haberse desfajado, su cabello caía suavemente sobre su frente pues su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia ese objeto.

-Ella es hermosa…

-"Ignóralos"-se dijo, desabotonando ahora la camisa después de terminar con el cinturón.

-¿Cuánto medirán?-preguntó traviesamente la voz de otro, Shaoran suponía que estaba sonriendo tontamente como el resto. Miró de reojo al sujeto, sus manos masculinas estaban sobre su pecho plano y la sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

-Ella es tan femenina…-susurró alguien más, haciendo curvas en el aire.

-No deberían hablar así de ella-refunfuñó Li, acomodando los pantalones deportivos, con el pecho a la vista por la camisa abierta.

-¿No la has visto, Li?-inquirió divertido otro.- Entonces no eres un chico normal…-sugirió burlonamente.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

-Soy más normal de lo que crees-respondió ahora metiendo la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta deportiva.- Pero se están pasando…

-¿Has visto a alguien mejor que Kinomoto?-el interés reflejado en sus ojos delataba que ellos no creían eso posible. Y por un lado no los culpaba. Aparentemente Sakura Kinomoto era el patrón de belleza de la institución y para su mal humor y su cuerpo lleno de hormonas, tenía que admitir que no se equivocaban. Bien, había estado con otras chicas pero eran como cualquier otra. Ya sabía que esa presidenta tenía algo extraño, algo tan misterioso que la hacía especial.

Especial para él y para todo Seijo.

-Mmh…-anudaba las cintas de sus zapatillas, pensativo.

¿Alguien mejor que Kinomoto?

-¡Lo sabía, a Li también le gusta la presidenta!-todos rieron ante al comentario aunque a él no le había causado tanta gracia.

¿A quién no le iba a gustar?

Cuando salieron a las canchas se sintió un frío de los mil demonios, tanto que pensó en la posibilidad de ir de regreso a donde estaba antes, los vestidores resultaban más tibios.

-¡Diez vueltas a la cancha!-ordenó el profesor con su tabla llena de papeles en mano.

Todos obedecieron, rápidamente chicas y chicos se mezclaron. Buscó con la mirada a la ojiverde pero únicamente encontró a Tomoyo que corría en un grupo grande de niñas. Pareció que Daidouji también lo detectó pues se adelantó después de disculparse por abandonar la conversación y se dirigió directo a él.- ¿No bajó Sakura?-preguntó.

-Dijo que lo haría-respondió él, mirando al frente.

-No sé que le pasa últimamente-suspiró, aunque su respiración ya podía escucharse entrecortada y su cabello iba y venía con su movimiento. Las ondas brillaron radiantes con el sol invernal.

-¿A que te refieres?-cuestionó levantando una ceja, y mirándola de soslayo. Ella sonrió quebradizamente.

-Está distraída… No sé que le ronda por la cabez-miró el cielo despejado.- Pero parece que es algo que la mortifica…

Shaoran volvió su mirada hacia delante.

Entonces¿Kinomoto estaba preocupada? Eso tenía sentido, sólo por algo así podría olvidar una prueba como esta mañana.

-Seguro no es cosa grave-comentó con una ligera sonrisa. Sakura había mostrado temple y paciencia, y no dudaba que ella aplicara eso en muchos aspectos de su vida. Sino era que en todos.

Sin que se percataran ambos la esbelta figura de la presidenta corría para hablar con el profesor, ya cambiada se incorporó al ejercicio.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías-sonrió aliviada Tomoyo, que ya tenía las mejillas rojas y comenzaba a sudar.

-Ah, me entretuve guardando mis cosas… Ya sabes que con…-le lanzó una mirada significativa, la vicepresidenta asintió comprendiendo.

Li no quiso preguntar para no parecer pesado.

-Fue muy triste lo que sucedió con Asuka, nunca hubiera imaginado que a alguien como ella podría sucederle.

-Nadie está exento…

Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar así que apresuró el paso. Sakura apenas notaba que él estaba ahí.- ¿Ah¿Corría contigo?

Tomoyo rió suavemente.- De hecho yo corría con él. Es un chico muy amable, Sakura.-su amiga no comprendió el comentario pero afirmó.

-"Tan amable como para quitarme mi lugar"-pensó amargamente.

-¿Cómo está tu hermanito?-preguntó su amiga, recordando al chico moreno.

-Ah…-pensó en un Touya refunfuñando y que no le hablaba.- Está bien… el otro día me preguntó cuando sería eso que le contaste… de un juego con nuestros amigos-mintió.

-¡Oh! Podríamos decirles a los chicos la próxima vez que los veamos-respondió entusiasmada, Sakura asintió. Sí, esa sería su manera de pedir perdón. Dejaría que jugara con sus amigos y complacerlo aunque fuera una sola vez.

La clase volvió a dividirse por sexos, los chicos tuvieron que ir a jugar un partido de Basket Ball mientras ellas tenían que jugar Volley Ball.

Decir que los hombres estaban desatentos a lo que tenían que hacer era poco, miraban con _curiosidad _a sus compañeras en posición y listas para saltar en cualquier momento. Inclinando la parte superior del cuerpo hacia delante y separando las piernas para mejor soporte e impulso.

Shaoran botaba la pelota pero evadirlos resultaba muy fácil cuando ellos simplemente no estaban jugando.

-"Estos pervertidos…"-pensó molesto, dando gracias a Dios por que Sakura se encontrara del otro lado de la red y dándoles una vista panorámica de su frente.

Tampoco era mucho alivio pero era en cierto grado mejor.

Las chicas saltaban, daban grititos y reían, a veces se abrazaban y con las mejillas rojas sonreían y sus sudores femeninos se entremezclaban. Los varones estaban colorados y _animados_. Mientras Shaoran intentaba por todos los medios prestar toda su atención al aro que se le presentaba.

Tiraba una y otra vez, siempre acertando. Después de diez lanzamientos se aburrió y sólo se dedicó a botar el balón mirando discretamente a las jóvenes.

Sakura había comenzado a sudar, se notaba por las gotitas que resbalaban de su frente hasta su barbilla y luego bajaban por su cuello y después…

-"¡¡Arggh!!"-lanzó la pelota lejos, frustrado.

Cuando la hora finalizó todos fueron a darse la ducha rápida para cambiarse después. Un agotado Shaoran llegó hasta su salón mucho antes que todos los demás, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Eriol quien le sonrió después de su reacción de asombro de verlo ahí.- Ah, Li… Venía a visitarlos pero no recordaba que tenían deportes hoy…

Al ambarino eso le sonaba a: "Estaba buscando a Sakura para poder hablar con ella sobre nuestra relación".

-¿Necesitabas algo?-inquirió con voz neutral, abriéndose paso ante un inglés que no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, así que pudo sentir el leve empujón que el hijo de Yang le había dado.

-Solo era una visita amistosa… pero creo no estás de humor para eso-Shaoran se detuvo y lo miró cansinamente¿Por qué le costaba tanto aprender a hablar japonés si ya llevaba tanto tiempo en la escuela?- Dime¿La clase estuvo entretenida?

-Bastante-respondió sonriendo, recordando las perfectas anotaciones que Kinomoto había hecho y todos los movimientos y expresiones que necesitó para lograrlas.- Y no tienes que estar mintiendo para venir a ver a Kinomoto, después de todo ¿Ya la besaste, no?

Eriol levantó una ceja como si buscara en su cabeza el significado de cada palabra que Li había pronunciado.- Eso fue casi un accidente… pero sí, y si quieres saberlo, me gustó bastante.

El otro muchacho lo miró inmutable pero con la mandíbula apretada.- No esperaba menos.

-¿Y tú¿No piensas conseguirte a alguien?-Shaoran pudo ver aquel brillo peculiar en los ojos azules, algo parecido a la presunción.- No debes tener niveles normales de testosterona.

-No comprendo por que has dicho eso, así que fingiremos que no escuché nada-murmuró con voz ronca, no sabía por que el albino lo estaba provocando, lo único que alcanzaba a vislumbrar era o que no lo creía suficientemente hombre y que lo estaba desafiando. O que estaba sugiriendo que él –como el chico del vestidor- no era precisamente un chico. No uno _normal_.

Prefería la primera sino se lanzaría a que Eriol conociera de cerca sus puños.

Se miraron el uno al otro.- Se lo diré pronto-masculló de pronto Hiragizawa dándose por fin la vuelta para salir.- Por favor toma eso en cuenta.

-Dime algo que no sepa-pidió de manera sarcástica. A decir verdad Eriol ya no le simpatizaba tanto como al principio.- Pero no te preocupes yo cuidaré a _tu _chica mientras tú estás en tus clases… tiene muy bonito cabello.

-Prefiero pensar que es lo único que has encontrado atractivo en ella-

-Si, es mejor que pienses eso-añadió, divertido. Otra intensa mirada de Eriol y éste desapareció por la puerta, Shaoran pasó una mano por su cabello.- "Pero que idiota…"

Caminó hasta su lugar y no pudo más que usar sus brazos de almohada. No quería ni pensar en el día que menos quería ver llegar. Mejor era traer a su cabeza cosas alegres. Y dejar volar la imaginación. Sonrió ante lo poco decente que estaba el día de hoy pero sin ninguna culpa.

Pensar cosas indebidas también lo dejaba agotado tanto como hacerlas. Por su rostro se asomó un débil sonrojo. Hacía mucho que no estaba con ninguna mujer, incluso antes de la mudanza a Tomoeda. Pero eso no le preocupaba, y mucho menos lo molestaba. Ya encontraría algo con que _entretenerse. _Justo como estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron Sakura y Tomoyo ya estaba mucho más relajado. Y entonces todo volvió a la normalidad.

Sin previo aviso, durante la clase de inglés un montón de personas llegaron a interrumpir. Muchos mayores y que inspeccionaron cuidadosamente los rostros de los alumnos.

Un hombre que Shaoran recordaba como el director se paró al frente para hablar.

-Se han dado sucesos muy lamentables-fue lo primero que alcanzó a oír, después de estar pensando algunos segundos que podían estar haciendo ahí. Se fijó en la única niña que acompañaba a la comisión, una pequeña y castaña que con el ceño fruncido también los miraba.

-A la presidenta de la generación de primero, Asuka Haneoka le han robado un objeto muy valioso.-la mirada del director era brillante, como si sospechara de todos. Era así.

Li levantó la mano aburrido, las mejillas de Asuka se tiñeron de rosa después de echarle un vistazo y ver aquella expresión despreocupada pero seria.- ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-cuestionó, levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Que no pararemos hasta dar con el culpable-confesó el hombre mayor, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Él ya no agregó nada más pues ya había saciado un poco de su curiosidad.

-Por eso se hará una inspección… espero que todos cooperen-y así, todos lo que le acompañaban fueron fila por fila.

Sakura sonrió feliz de que el director le hubiera dado la razón y hubiera accedido a concederle ese pequeño favor, pues para nadie pasaba desapercibido que ella no estaba haciendo nada por su compañera de labores y lo mejor era dar una buena imagen ¿no? Una donde Sakura Kinomoto siempre al pendiente de los demás estuviera dispuesta a ayudar.

-"Dos pájaros de un tiro…"

-¿Me permite?-preguntó una mujer, Kinomoto le pasó su bolso tranquilamente. -Gracias-fue lo único que dijo la señora después de no encontrar nada.

-¿Pero que es esto?

Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio colgando la cadenita dorada en los dedos temblorosos de la mujer que hacía la inspección en su fila.

-Yo…

Sakura y Tomoyo habían volteado sorprendidas, con los ojos tan abiertos como él.

-Li…

-T-Tiene que haber un error…-susurró la amatista, poniéndose pálida.

Mientras tanto la cabeza de Shaoran trabajaba a mil por hora ¿Qué hacía esa cosa en su maletín¡En toda la mañana no estaba y repentinamente había aparecido, como por arte de magia!

-No puede haber error ante esto, señorita Daidouji-la voz severa del director la interrumpió en su búsqueda por una explicación lógica.

Ya sabía él que ese tal Li no era nada bueno para Seijo High, sabía que había algo raro en esa actitud tan arrogante.

-Yo no había visto nunca ese objeto-declaró.

Asuka también parecía sorprendida pues un chico como él no tenía pinta de ladrón, miró a Sakura como si le pidiera mentalmente que hiciera algo pero ella parecía demasiado distraída observando a su compañero.

Algo estaba mal.

-Llamaremos a su padre… tiene que saber de esto-el director volteó a ver a Sakura.- Tenía razón, señorita Kinomoto… los ladrones ya no tienen el talento de antes, ni tampoco…-miró duramente a Li.- la inteligencia necesaria para serlo.

Ella agachó la mirada.

-Vamos a la dirección-ordenó, entre dos hombres tomaron a Li de los brazos casi como si fuera un delincuente profesional y salieron de ahí.

Tomoyo seguía demasiado impresionada.

-¿T-Tú ordenaste esto?-preguntó débilmente, mirando a la chica castaña. Su amiga asintió.

-No me imaginé… que esto pudiera pasar-susurró con las mejillas rojas.- ¡Yo no tenía idea!-frunció el ceño.- Y yo que pensé que era genial…-murmuró indignada.

-Yo también lo pensé-apoyó con una mirada de tristeza y pasando su dedo índice por su barbilla, continuó.- Pero me parece extraño que no la haya sacado del maletín.

-Quizá lo olvido-opinó.

Observó todo a su alrededor, todos parecían conmocionados por la noticia, muchos parecían molestos por la buena careta que ponía Li ante todos cuando en _realidad _no era más que un ladrón.

-"Increíble"-pensó satisfecha.- "Simplemente perfecto"

------------------- ------------------ ---------------------- ----------------

-Esto es muy grave, señor Li-la voz estricta del hombre detrás del escritorio no lo hizo sentir mejor, de hecho sentía como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Y pensar que una hora antes estaba viendo las piernas de Kinomoto…

Se pateó mentalmente ante lo absurdo que resultaba ese recuerdo en ese preciso momento. Pero él no era culpable así que no debía preocuparse ¿Verdad?

-Yo no lo hice-repitió por décima vez.- Esa cadena no estaba en mi maletín esta mañana.

-¿Y como explica que lo hemos encontrado en _su_ maletín?-preguntó, intentando hacerlo razonar.- Señor Li creo que hay una prueba más que suficiente para…

-¿Expulsarme?-preguntó con rudeza, levantándose apoyando sus manos en el escritorio.- ¡Sería muy injusto!

Asuka apretó la cadena en sus manos, sintiendo que aquel chico tenía razón en sus palabras.

-Director…-levantó la mirada decidida para ayudarlo.- ¿Recuerda lo que Kinomoto dijo hace unos días? Este chico no es responsable de todos los robos que se han llevado acabo desde hace tres años. ¡No puede culparlo!

-Pero Haneoka… tu collar…

Shaoran frunció el ceño.- Esto ha sido una trampa, señor-completó, seriamente.- No sé por que me inculparían a mí, pero quien lo haya hecho no me quiere aquí.

El director levantó una ceja, igual que Asuka.

-Me han ocurrido cosas extrañas… que han comprometido mi rendimiento escolar. Pero esto ha sido lo más grave-explicó intentando no reírse ante la cara de asombro del hombre.

-Yo… también creo que no ha sido él quien ha robado mi collar, yo…-se sonrojó, mirándolo de reojo y Li que también la miraba le sonrió suavemente.- Yo nunca…

-No nos conocíamos-se adelantó el castaño, con los ojos avellana ardiendo.

El director guardó silencio pensativo.- Muy bien… entonces, aplazaremos la expulsión.-los ojos del chico sonrieron pensando que se había librado por bien poco. El hombre siguió hablando pero ahora directamente a Haneoka.- El baile de navidad será cancelado permanentemente para dar espacio a las investigaciones y asegúrate de que la secretaria llame a su padre.-La tranquilidad que Shaoran había sembrado ahora se había ido por el caño.

¿Yang tenía que saberlo?

-Es usted mi potencial sospechoso.-aclaró al ver la reacción de sorpresa del hijo del político, que no mostraba otra cosa más que inconformidad e incomodidad.- Y es una situación de la que su padre debe estar enterado… No debería preocuparse de todos modos.-su voz era insinuante, Shaoran apretó la mandíbula impotente.- …Usted clama que es inocente ¿no?

-Lo soy-afirmó decidido.

-Regrese a sus actividades normales… Le pido que no se vaya hasta que el señor Li, su padre-aclaró al ver la duda en su mirada.- Llegue y le informemos juntos de este _penoso _suceso.

Ya podía imaginarse los reproches del hombre que le había dado la vida. Diciéndole que él podía hacerlo mejor cuando se trataba de traerse problemas o alejarse de ellos. Se lamentó, ya casi podía ver la motocicleta en su garaje abandonada por todo un mes… o más. Incluso si él era inocente.

¿Quién podría hacer algo así¿Y por qué contra él?

Cuando entró al aula toda una aura de frialdad cubrió a sus compañeros, bien, pensó que sería peor. En silencio se dirigió a su lugar. Sakura parecía concentrada en lo que hacía, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había llegado.

-"Más tarde"-se dijo cuando consideró la idea de hablarle, pero ella parecía muy ocupada.

Lo que sí pudo notar fue como Tomoyo lo miraba de reojo y luego al ser descubierta en su escrutinio retornaba los ojos amatistas al frente como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Por suerte para él faltaba una sola clase.

Podía escuchar el reloj del aula sonar secamente, segundo tras segundo. Todo era un tenso silencio, incluso por parte del profesor que les había mandado trabajo individual en la biblioteca.

Cuando se levantaron para dirigirse al sitio asignado intentó llamarla pero ella junto con su amiga habían salido muy rápido, evadiéndolo.

-Esto no me agrada…-susurró pensativo, tomando las cosas necesarias. No le importó el hecho de que nadie quisiera recordarle que tenía que hacer, ni que tampoco le quisieran dar recomendaciones de donde buscar.

Encontró en un pasillo a Sakura, revisando un libro, se acercó decidido.

-Hey Kinomoto…-ella parpadeó y lo miró muda.

-Estoy ocupada-interrumpió, siguiendo con su tranquila lectura. Shaoran la miró pensativo.

-¿No creerás que soy culpable, cierto?-preguntó con cierto temor. Estaba claro que ella creía que era culpable.

-La cadena estaba en tu maletín-dijo como si fuera lógica su razonar, y para ser sincero Shaoran pensaba que tenía razón en creer aquello.

-¿Tengo cara de ser ladrón?-cuestionó, más serio. Sakura lo miró un segundo y regresó a lo que estaba.

-Las apariencias engañan, Li.-dijo segura. Vaya que lo hacían.

Shaoran apretó fuertemente los puños y los labios, sus ojos avellanas de pronto parecían más oscuros con un extraño brillo cobrizo.- ¿Me dejarías trabajar?-ella parecía impaciente por que se hiciera a un lado y la dejara tranquila.

Así era.

-De acuerdo-y se alejó, dispuesto a discutir más tarde antes de que su padre llegara.

Al final del día no quería recordar que no había terminado el último trabajo, que había sido inculpado de robo y que además Sakura no quería verlo ni en pintura.

Era claro, una chica como ella… no podría fijarse en un sujeto que era un ladrón.

-"Pero yo no soy un ladrón"-pensó obstinadamente.

La miró silencioso, Sakura guardaba sus cosas rápidamente como si huyera de algo, Tomoyo preguntó que pasaba.

-Tengo que llegar a casa temprano-dijo justificándose y salió a prisa de ahí. Shaoran metió todo en el maletín sin preocuparle mucho que sus cuadernos se torcieran dentro.

-¿Li?-preguntó al ver el apuro de su amigo por seguir a la presidenta.

Él volteó interrogante pero mucho más impaciente de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrar, Tomoyo sonrió.

-Creo que eres inocente-confesó, con las mejillas rosadas.- Y si quieres que Sakura te crea debes ser sincero… muy sincero.-cerró los ojos mientras sonreía, ya con la palidez normal en su rostro.- Y sus flores favoritas son los cerezos blancos.

¿Cerezos blancos?

Li sonrió agradecido pero antes de que pudiera informarle de su gratitud y preguntarle para qué le serviría ese dato, ella le apresuró.- Vamos sino se te perderá. Te llevaría pero no sé donde vive.

Shaoran asintió enérgicamente y se despidió con una mano en el aire, ante la mirada acusadora de los demás.

-¡Li¿Es verdad?-la voz chillona de Chiharu resonó en todo el pasillo, él había chocado sin querer con Yamazaki quien también le miraba preocupado.

Guardó silencio observando que todo el grupo estaba ahí, esperando una larga explicación. Misma que no estaba dispuesto a dar en ese momento.

Tenía que alcanzarla…

Eriol lo miraba con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos y sonrió como siempre, con aquel extraño acento pronunció.- Lo que necesites sólo pídelo, amigo.

Shaoran no se sintió precisamente aliviado… por que a pesar de todo no encontraba ni una gota de sinceridad, todos lo miraban como si hubiera matado a alguien.

¡Sakura!

-¿Hablamos luego? Tengo algo que hacer-dijo precipitadamente, saliendo de la pequeña muchedumbre que se había formado a su alrededor.

Tomoyo iba saliendo cuando se encontró con la mirada confundida de Hirgizawa, se sonrojó de inmediato.-Va a buscar a Sakura… ella, no le cree.

Pero en lugar de la expresión comprensiva que creyó que pondría el inglés, se encontró con un ceño fruncido y algo de frialdad. Lo sabía, a Li le gustaba la presidenta aunque nunca hubiera dicho nada o por lo menos no directamente. Y para sus ánimos era aún peor que el estudiante nuevo estuviera en el mismo salón que Sakura.

-¿Y quién lo haría?-susurró, pero en ese momento sospechó que ella le creía de verdad.- Todos dicen que la cadena estaba en su maletín.

Tomoyo lo miró con cierto arrepentimiento.- Yo… le sugerí que lo hiciera… que la buscara…

Eriol la miró de reojo.- ¿Ah sí?

Daidouji asintió lentamente.- No creo que lo que le estás haciendo a Sakura sea correcto…-apretó sus manos frente a su regazo y bajó la mirada enfocándola en el suelo y en sus zapatos blancos.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó seriamente el chico, girándose a ella. Los otros estaban demasiado entretenidos haciendo comentarios entre ellos, tanto que no se fijaban que ambos hablaban.

-No… le has dicho nada y…-bajó aun más la voz- Tú sabes que…

Un dedo índice blanco y largo se posó sobre sus labios, Tomoyo sintió que el aire se le fue cuando vio diferente aquella mirada siempre pacífica. Fiera y oscura con un brillo de atrevimiento.

-No te preocupes, miss Dai-dou-ji.-comentó, con la voz más grave, más aterciopelada, más seductora…

Tomoyo quedó con la palabra en la boca.

--------------------- --------------------- ------------------- --------------

No la veía por ningún lado, hasta que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntar a un alumno que estaba parado cerca.

-Ah, fue por allá-respondió señalando el sentido contrario al que él siempre tomaba para llegar a casa. Se apresuró a buscar la motocicleta en el parque.

No le importaba si el castigo que Yang le daría duraba dos meses con tal de que esa tarde ella lo escuchara.

Se abrió paso sin importarle colocarse el casco en su apuro. Sólo aceleró y dejó que el viento chocara contra su rostro dándole más claridad a sus ideas y despertándolo.

Ahora parecía que el día había sido un mal sueño. Muy lejano.

Su cabello revoloteó como su maletín que había atravesado por su pecho pero eso no le importó, ya sin el saco que llevaba amarrado a la cintura y con la camisa arremangada hasta los codos se inclinó y giró el acelerador.

Redujo la velocidad cuando la vio a lo lejos, saliendo de una panadería con una bolsa pequeña de papel. La siguió en silencio y a una distancia considerable así ella nunca percibió el sonido grandioso del motor.

Parpadeó cuando vio la modesta casita, él se había imaginado una mansión o algo parecido, un barrio más elegante… algo diferente. La vio entrar al jardín repleto de ropa recién lavada y colgada donde un enorme perro dorado le dio la bienvenida entre ladridos y babeos.

Y entró a la casa, sin más.

------------------ ----------------- -------------------------- --------------

-¡Ya llegué!

Touya se asomó discretamente desde la cocina, su hermana llevaba la más enorme sonrisa que jamás le hubiera visto. Se acercó curioso.

-¿Qué traes ahí?-preguntó al ver la bolsa de papel que llevaba en sus manos. Sakura se encogió en hombros mientras se la pasaba, el niño revisó el contenido y sus ojos brillaron de emoción mientras sonreía.

-¡Tenemos algo por que celebrar!-anunció la chica subiendo las estrechas escaleras de dos en dos.- ¡Sirve la leche mientras me cambio!-ordenó desde el piso superior.

Touya buscó en el refrigerador, sirvió dos enromes vasos rebosantes de leche fría y después puso en cada lugar los dos enormes muffins de chocolate que Sakura había traído para _festejar_.

Él podía estar molesto… pero no lo suficiente como para no comer muffin.

Casi se partió de la risa cuando su hermana bajó con su horrenda ropa, el mismo pantalón rosado con estrellas, la camiseta roja –percudida- que le quedaba grande, las calcetas moradas con lunares amarillos y el cabello enmarañado en dos coletas.

-Tengo una buena noticia-sonrió, sentándose en su puesto habitual en la mesa. Touya la imitó inseguro.- Tomoyo les dirá a los chicos que jugarás con ellos la próxima vez que haya un día de campo-le guiñó divertida un ojo, pero lo que más satisfacción le dio fue ver como el pequeño Kinomoto sonreía.

Algo en su corazón saltó. Bien, Touya la había perdonado.

-Y… por fin mi sufrimiento terminó.-el chico parpadeó confundido.- No más Li…-lanzó una carcajada.- ¡Es tan idiota!

-¿M-Mataste a alguien?-preguntó alarmado, olvidando que tenía un mini banquete frente a sus narices.

-No precisamente-Sakura abrió su boca en toda su extensión y dio la primera mordida a su dulce. Touya que aún la miraba sospechosamente la imitó aunque un poco más tranquilo que ella.- F-Fue m-mu-cho peog paga é-él.

-e-eges muy… cguel…

-¿Yo¡Él es un estúpido!-sonrió con algo de sarcasmo.- Robar y dejar la evidencia…

-Que idiota-opinó dándole la razón, bebió la leche con mucha velocidad y después se volvió a empinar sobre el muffin de chocolate. El silencio invadió la casa mientras ambos hermanos comían, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

El chico Kinomoto suspiró satisfecho cuando ya no quedaba nada de su propio muffin.- Delicioso.- Sakura se recargó confianzudamente en su silla mientras frotaba su estómago.

-Tienes razón…-Touya se levantó y subió las escaleras, Sakura no protestó… probablemente como a ella, le había entrado mucho sueño.

Pero toda su atmósfera de "Todo está bien" se vino abajo cuando Kero comenzó a ladrar, ruidosa y largamente.- "¿Y ahora?"-pensó malhumorada pensando que el perro estaba loco. Seguramente el Touya aun no le daba de comer. Se puso de pie dispuesta a ver que le sucedía, cerró los ojos cansada mientras se estiraba antes de abrir la puerta. Giró la perilla dorada y salió, no fue deslumbrada pues sus párpados protegían sus pupilas verdes.

-¡Eh Kero, silencio!-rascó su nuca mientras bajaba los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal de su diminuta casa mostaza.- Pórtate bien¿ne?

Pero un golpe seco la interrumpió, parpadeó extrañada y se sintió aún más confundida al ver el ramo de flores de cerezo blanco ahí, junto a Kero y junto a un par de zapatos negros.

-¿Mh?

Levantó la mirada y su corazón se paró.

Continuará.

Notas en Profile


	5. Chapter 5

**Causa Perdida**

Card Captor Sakura

**Lady**

No sólo su corazón se había parado, parecía que cada neurona también, sus brazos y sus manos, sus pies, todo, contando su respiración se había cortado tan repentinamente que la persona frente a ella pensó que terminaría tirada en el piso producto de una asfixia. Estaba ahí de pie, con aquella expresión… cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma o quizá algo peor…

Kero se acercó para oler las flores en el suelo, después de encontrar un agradable aroma se dedicó a mordisquearlas y tragárselas como si fueran sus croquetas—. Parece ser que es vegetariano. —comentó el chico de manera casual, mirando con atención al canino quien estaba demasiado preocupado en alimentarse y había olvidado que debía ladrarle al extraño.

Pero ella no habló¿Qué debería decirle¿Qué era un error¿Qué se estaba preparando para tomar un baño? —. Mmh… —Shaoran parecía no estar pensando más que en su mascota, comiendo con una pequeña sonrisa y llevando las manos a sus bolsillos. — ¿Q-que haces…?

Los ojos avellanas del muchacho la enfocaron, con aquel extraño fulgor que hizo que tragara pesado y además la había interrumpido. Él habló, finalmente. — Parece que te encontré en un mal momento¿no?

Silencio.

—A-algo... así... —respondió aguantando el aire un poco más, expectante a la seria apariencia del muchacho.

Sin saber que decirse Sakura no estaba dispuesta a invitarlo a pasar, pero ¿Qué clase de imagen sería la de una presidenta tan descortés? —. Bueno… yo…

Sonrió débilmente, aún había tiempo para remediar esa impresión tan desalineada. Jugó con sus manos sin poder contener su nerviosismo inicial, Shaoran levantó una ceja cuando la vio agachar el rostro, haciendo que el flequillo castaño ocultara los brillantes ojos verdes que reconocía con toda facilidad.

—"Dile que estabas aseando… eso siempre da una buena impresión". —se dijo con la mente nublada con toda la infinidad de pretextos que podía dar. — Li, yo…

Clic.

Sakura parpadeó una vez, y otra y otra. El chino miraba entretenido la pantalla del móvil que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro. —Es bueno tener recuerdos así. —añadió, cerrando la tapa del teléfono y guardándolo.

Sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño en una mueca que le hizo bastante gracia a Li, era como ver el puchero de una niña de primaria. — ¿Qué quieres decir? —gruñó ella.

—Nada especial…—luego la admiró otro rato, irritando a la castaña. ¿Qué tanto podía verle¡No había nada espectacular en ella! —. No te ves tan linda como en clases pero éste estilo también te queda, dime¿Crees que a Eriol le agrade? —Sakura abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. —. Tienes suerte que yo tenga una mente tan abierta…—terminó severamente.

Kinomoto entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. — ¿Qué tanto…?

—Basta decir que mucho. —rió con algo de sarcasmo mientras se encogía en hombros. — Pero no podemos saber con los demás… —Sakura podía escuchar con claridad el retintín en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, casi como si estuviera burlando de ella _abiertamente_.

—¿A qué viniste, Li? —repuso fastidiada, entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Sabías que me encontrarías así?

—No tenía ni la menor idea. —confesó, sonriendo ladinamente. — La verdad no es algo que alguien se espera cuando decide visitar a la presidenta en su casa. —Kero había terminado con todas las flores y miraba con cierta curiosidad a Shaoran quien se puso en cunclillas para poder acariciar con libertad su cabeza, el perro ladró en aprobación cuando rascó sus orejas. — Es simpático —añadió cuando Kero babeó su mano.

—Ojalá todos fueran como él…—repuso con ironía y sin miramientos, Shaoran levantó el rostro lo suficiente para verla con claridad y de nuevo no puedo evitarlo, sonrió forzadamente.

—Veo que tampoco eres tan dulce como dicen por ahí. —Sakura se encogió en hombros, harta de hablar con él sin llegar a ningún lado.

—Li…—llamó una vez más, fingiendo que se aburría de su conversación. En realidad quería verlo irse cuanto antes.— Si no tienes nada más que decir lo mejor sería que…

—Vine a explicarte lo que ha sucedido hoy—dijo con rapidez, Sakura intentó sostener su mirada el suficiente tiempo para que viera que no daría un paso atrás y no le creería nada de lo que decía. Nada. Pero el ceño fruncido de Shaoran y el extraño matiz de sus ojos era mucho más resistente a la nebulosa mirada verde. — Pero quizá yo no sea la persona que necesite aclarar algo.

Apretó los puños, sus uñas se colorearon de blanco mientras el muchacho se despedía amablemente de Kero como si hubiera ido a visitarlo a él.

—Pero…

Li arqueó una ceja. —¿Si?

—Esto… ha sido… un gran error…

—Ajá—alcanzó a murmurar con algo de ironía.

—Y me gu-gustaría que… —sus mejillas se colorearon, el muchacho miró aquello con cierta curiosidad. — Q-que tú… y bueno… t-tú…

—¿Mh?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Su orgullo¡Su valioso orgullo se estaba yendo por el caño!. — ¡¡No le digas a nadie de esto!!

—¿Por qué? —lo había dicho con simplicidad, cómo si no alcanzara a entender que quería decir.

—Porque… —¿Sería tiempo de confesarle la verdad a un extraño? Advirtió la mirada chocolate, con las gruesas cejas ligeramente fruncidas. Aquella expresión seria que le combinaba cuando su boca permanecía inmóvil, en una mueca casi aburrida. — Por… ¿Por favor?

Shaoran se dio la vuelta para poder salir del terreno que abarcaba la modesta casa de la reducida familia Kinomoto. — Nadie dijo que te creo, Kinomoto.

—¡Me estás llamando mentirosa! —reprochó dando varios pasos hacia delante dispuesta a detenerlo y hacerlo ver su suerte, pero se detuvo al ver como montaba la motocicleta y se colocaba el casco tan tranquilamente como si no la hubiera encontrado en casa. Li se inclinó un poco sobre su vehículo después de encender el motor, giró los manubrios y la miró, de reojo.

—Pienso que es algo más grave que sólo mentir. —sonrió apaciblemente. — Pero puedes llamarlo así mientras tanto.

—¡Eres un…!

—Hasta mañana, Sakura.

—¡¡No te he dado permiso para hablarme por mi primer nombre, bruto!!

Shaoran ya no discutió más pues había acelerado, desvaneciendo su figura con la lejanía. Sakura escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y Touya reía ante los ladridos de Kero, el chiquillo parpadeó extrañado de ver a su hermana ahí, en medio del minúsculo jardín, sin moverse. — ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —se ubicó delante de ella para poder verle la cara pero casi inmediatamente se arrepintió. — ¡Oye! —la mayor tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sus labios temblaban sin control.

—Sakura…

—Li…

Touya frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba llorando por un chico? Su hermana no podía rebajarse a sufrir por un tipo que seguramente ni siquiera la merecía y mucho menos con esa obsesión tan extraña que tenía por la perfección. Era casi inaudito verla ahí gruñéndole a un sujeto invisible.

—¡Me las pagarás!

Bueno, quizá ese no era el motivo que él estaba esperando…

—De verdad que estás un poco amargada…

—¡Cállateee!

El chico Kinomoto se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, burlonamente. — Ya cálmate, si de por sí eres fea… con esa expresión empeorarás.

¿Por qué tenía que tener un hermano tan fastidioso que siempre le hiciera ver sus errores cuando menos lo esperaba? Tocó su cara con algo de incertidumbre tal vez en espera de alguna arruga espontánea. — Eres una tonta.

—¡Vete a freír espárragos, Touya!

-------

—¡Bienvenido!

Shaoran no tenía en mente llegar y encontrarse inmediatamente con el sonriente rostro de Yang quien sostenía con dos guantes de vacas en blanco y negro, un trastón con algo parecido a la misma comida que habían cenado durante las últimas dos semanas. Pasta. Lasaña, para ser más precisos. En lugar de eso se había estado preparando psicológicamente para recibir el castigo de su vida sin haberlo merecido.

—¿Eh¿Qué te pasa? —rió al ver el rostro confundido de su único hijo. — Hasta me atrevería a pensar que estás confundido, chico.

Sí, bastante.

—Mmh… —rebuscó en la mirada alegre del político, sin estar seguro de cómo no meter más la pata. — ¿Algo… _interesante_ que haya pasado?— "Tranquilo, Shaoran, que no parece enojado por algo…"—Mucho menos por algo que tuviera que ver con _él._ — ¿Una... no sé… llamada inesperada?

—¡Por supuesto! —el hombre se adentró hasta la cocina siendo seguido de cerca por el joven. Li tragó pesado mientras miraba con atención la espalda de su progenitor que estaba acomodando su plato de nuevo en el horno. — ¡Kurosawa sigue insistiendo en eso de la postulación¡Sin duda me apoya!

—Aah…—un suspiro de alivio se le escapó.

Yang levantó una ceja. — ¿Por qué¿Esperabas tú una llamada? —Shaoran sonrió ya sin la menor sospecha de que la secretaria de Seijo debía ser una completa inepta o una olvidadiza de primera y que además le había salvado de un reto que se le figuraba muy injusto. _Demasiado _injusto.

—No, no, claro que no. —refutó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, dejando descuidadamente su portafolio en la sala de estar.

—¿Y por qué llegaste tan tarde? —inquirió interesado, sonriéndole casi cómplice. Aunque no tuviera motivos.

Shaoran tampoco pudo evitar ponerse de buen humor al recordar lo que había visto esa tarde, sacó el móvil y le mostró a su padre la foto de una chica patosa a la cual le quedaba la ropa grande y llevaba el cabello enmarañado en dos coletas. — ¿Qué es _eso_?

—Sólo una compañera. —Yang le miró sin comprender.

—Espero que no se ande paseando así por la escuela… no es que yo sea un psicólogo o algo parecido pero, me parece que nadie soportaría andar así por la vida. —su hijo rió suavemente, dándole la razón. — ¿Y por qué la fotografiaste? —Shaoran casi se sintió ofendido cuando lo vio sonreír traviesamente. — No me digas que…

—Admito que no tengo los mejores gustos pero…

—Ya decía yo. —sin agregar que también se sentía aliviado.

—Es rara. —continuó rascando su barbilla con la mirada fija en el rostro que seguramente pretendía ser inocente. ¿Por qué alguien como Sakura Kinomoto haría algo así¿De verdad sólo era un mal momento? —"Ni siquiera yo me visto así cuando estoy solo en casa…"—entrecerró la mirada. — "Es verdad, su casa no es precisamente lo que ella refleja en la escuela". —suspiro.

¿Sabías que me encontrarías así?

¡No le digas a nadie de esto!

—"Ella debe pensar que yo la he estado siguiendo antes… o algo parecido, así que sí es verdad que frecuenta éste… atuendo"—sonrió sin ser consciente, que divertido sería si todos en Seijo pudieran verla así.

—Mh, Shaoran. —Yang seguía con esa expresión pícara, mal disimulada. — ¿Por qué no subes a tu cuarto con tu… _amiga_? —Si, se estaba burlando de él por mirar tan penetrantemente la imagen, en busca de algún detalle que diera acierto a su teoría.

—Eso es asqueroso—respondió, mirándolo casi incrédulo. No estaba tan desesperado como para jugar de esa forma con su celular.

—¿Pues que estás pensando? —Li se sintió hastiado ante la constante burla de su padre dada gracias a su no muy común buen humor. Sus mejillas se tiñeron irremediablemente de carmín cuando añadió:— ¡Se ve que necesitas una chica, eh!

—Y yo veo que tú tienes una mente bastante torcida. —refunfuñó, incómodo cuando el calor en su rostro incrementó. No todos los días se habla con tu padre de cosas íntimas que para cualquier papá normal sería un sacrilegio tocar¿Qué no se suponía que los padres creían que sus hijos eran incapaces de hacer cualquier tipo de _atrocidades_?

—No es morbosidad, créeme. —Shaoran lo dudó por un momento por su tonito de voz, ése que se arrastraba y le demostraba que seguía jugando. — Pero ya eres mayorcito y me extrañaría que…

—Llámame cuando la cena esté lista—interrumpió subiendo con prisa las escaleras hacia su habitación, no estaba listo para recibir una clase acerca de la función de las hormonas y todo el misterio que las rodeaba. Cómo si no lo supiera, heh.

Y ahora le quedaba algo más importante en que pensar. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en el mismo momento en que puso un pie en su cuarto, ordenado como era la costumbre.

¿Por qué lo hace?

Maldita sea, si ella era perfecta.

A menos que en realidad no lo sea.

—Que buen truco, Sakura. —se dijo lanzando el móvil a la superficie mullida de su cama, desperezándose en un estirón. — Tan bueno que caí.

Ahora comprendía mejor ese refrán de No todo es lo que parece y resultaba ser gracioso que Sakura Kinomoto la enunciara alguna vez, cuando ella no era ni lejanamente lo que pretendía en Seijo. No era como si a él le afectara, de hecho, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera¡Que todo el Mundo siguiera alabándola, a él le daba igual! Pero tampoco podía negar que quisiera o no, se sentía decepcionado.

Por un momento había creído encontrar el ideal de chica que cualquiera soñaría. Bien, ser ingenuo no era un pecado. Refunfuñó algo para si.

—Aah, Shaoran Li…—llevó sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, apretándola. —Eres un verdadero idiota…

------

Buscó a su alrededor por si a ese castaño se le ocurría aparecer sorpresivamente, atrapándola en el pasillo para exhibir la maldita foto que había tomado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan distraída?

Si no la hubiera tomado podría andar pavoneándose sin miedo a ser acusada de mentirosa¿Quién iba a creerle a él cuando estaba ella de por medio? Número uno, ella era una chica, número dos, era la querida presidenta, y número tres, era ella.

—"Pero él te quitó tu puesto". —pensó frustrada, arrugando la nariz. Nadie podía observarla por la hora, así que podía darse un pequeño respiro.

Shaoran Li resultaba casi un héroe en Seijo por ser un _poco_ mejor que la presidenta Sakura.

—"Están confundidos" —se reconfortó. — "Y ahora que es un ladrón… nadie podría creerle"

Pero esa maldita foto.

¿Debería robar su celular? Tal vez en la primera oportunidad…

—¡Sa-kura! —la muchacha volteó al escuchar la familiar voz de Hiraguizawa quien venía más atrás con su portafolio en mano y el reluciente uniforme de siempre que lo hacía lucir extremadamente elegante y que combinaba con su porte caballeroso. — Buenos días…, querida Sa-kura.

—Buenos días a ti también—murmuró, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad, parecía que el inglés quería decirle algo sin embargo, el ojiazul se limitó a sonreír gentilmente.

—Yo quisiera hablarte… de algo impor-tante. —Kinomoto sonrió al escucharlo decir aquello. ¡Lo sabía¡Sabía lo que significaba¡Eriol se le declararía finalmente!

—¿Qué sería? —una sonrisa inocente y aquella ingenua mirada verde, conmovieron al chico. Tomó su mano con delicadeza, guardándola entre las suyas.

—Sobre…

Sí, sí.

—¿Eriol…?

Hiraguizawa sonrió galantemente mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente para verla cara a cara. — Yo…

—¡Presidenta! —Eriol y Sakura voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver como la rubia de ojos azules, mucho más pequeña que ambos corría a su encuentro. Su rostro infantil enrojeció al notar como aquel muchacho conversaba tan íntimamente con la representante de la generación.

—Aah… ¿S-si?

Vaya niña tan entrometida. ¿Qué no veía que estaba ocupada?

—Hay… bueno… asuntos y…

Kinomoto levantó una de sus delgadas cejas. — ¿Algo más?

—Y… el director quería hablarle pero si ahora mismo no puede…

Estaba claro que no podía.

—No te preocupes—le había dicho el estudiante de intercambio, con cortesía que Sakura no deseaba en ese momento. ¡No¡No podían ir hacia atrás! — Podemos hablar más tarde… atiende tus asuntos. —la había soltado y se giró para irse.

—Pero… pero…

—Nos vemos.—se despidió, alejándose por el pasillo.

—Lo siento, señorita.—decía temerosa sin dejar de notar lo irritada que estaba su superior, Sakura respiró profundamente.

—Espero que de verdad sea importante.

Avanzó por los pasillos hasta la puerta de la oficina del profesor principal, quien ya la esperaba sentado en su lugar, detrás del reluciente escritorio. El rechoncho hombre parecía molesto.

—Buenos…

—Necesito que te encargues de la llamada al padre de Li.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces hasta que la capacidad del hablar regresó a ella. — ¿Yo? Pensé que…

—Parece ser que la señorita Haneoka se encargó de que esa llamada no fuera efectuada ayer.

La jovencita frunció el ceño. — Eso es…

—Ya hablaré con ella después, pero necesito que el señor Li esté enterado de lo que sucedió con su hijo.

¿Conque había gente que lo protegía¡Tenía que ser!

—Yo me hago cargo, señor. —sonrió. —No se preocupe por eso.

—-----------

¿Qué cara pondría Sakura al verlo llegar? Tuvo que aguantar una fluida y sincera carcajada que quiso brotar desde lo más profundo de su estómago y que vibraba en su pecho.

—¡Li, buenos días! —esa vocecilla casi infantil lo detuvo, volteó para encontrar el redondeado e inocente rostro de la presidenta de primero quien llegó a su lado corriendo, Shaoran la observó atentamente cuando lanzó sus frondosos rizos marrones detrás de sus hombros. — Mmh… ¿Lla-llamaron a tu casa?

Li le sonrió gentilmente. —No, me parece que la secretaria se saltó ese detalle…

—Ah, es bueno escucharlo. —agachó el rostro sonrojada y el castaño siguió su camino a los salones de tercero en su compañía, antes de parar en el área de primero. — Yo… deseo ayudarte…

—Eres muy amable pero me gustaría hacerlo solo—explicó apenas mirándola de soslayo. Ella estaba muy roja. — Oye¿Te sientes bien? —se inclinó un poco para verla mejor, pero la jovencita únicamente dio un salto de la impresión y siguió enrojeciendo. — Parece que tienes fiebre…

—¡No, no! —sonrió nerviosamente. — Pero Li, me gustaría ayudarte por que se trata de mi collar y es… muy valioso para mí. No perdonaré a quien lo haya hecho y… —eso sin tomar en cuenta que ese chico le… _agradaba_ bastante. — Fue muy injusto lo que pasó ayer.

—Lo sé. —Y mejor que nadie. — Pero encontraré al responsable, ya verás. —la niña le miró con admiración y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. —¿Haneoka, cierto? —la chiquilla le miró embelesada un momento, tenía una pequeña pero brillante sonrisa, tanto que la enmudeció.

—Creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, soy Haneoka Asuka.

Le tendió una mano. — Li Shaoran. —Con su altura dominante y el porte varonil que lo rodeaba, la chiquilla le miró sin cansarse. —Es impresionante que seas la presidenta de tu generación. —decía sin percatarse de la intensa mirada de ella, hablaba sólo por hablar con un extraño sentido de confianza. Así era él después de todo, por lo menos con pequeñas niñas de primero que no representaban ningún riesgo. La mayoría de las mujeres se aventuraban a pensar que estaba de ligue cuando él únicamente buscaba distraerse y no hundirse demasiado en sus pensamientos, a veces resultaba desagradable pensar de más y luego darte cuenta que estás equivocado. ¿Tendría escrito en la frente _soltero_?

Y cuando de verdad le gustaba una mujer tenían que suceder cosas imprevistas, situaciones que no estaban en sus manos solucionar y que odiaba… Nunca se perdonaría haberle creído a una niña así. Una como Sakura. Bien, quizá habría unas risas más para hacerla sufrir y después intentaría cambiar su lugar a otra parte, mucho más lejos en el salón de clases. No valía la pena involucrarse más con alguien como ella.

Una puerta se abrió.

—¿Eh? —Shaoran parpadeó extrañado. — ¿Daidouji?

—Oh, buenos días Li—sonrió su plomiza amiga acomodando su larga melena. — Has llegado temprano…

El muchacho levantó una de sus pobladas cejas sin comprender que podía hacer su compañera ahí. — No tenía mucho sueño que digamos…

—Haneoka, buenos días. —también saludó, la de primero dio una cabezadita, llorando su mala suerte por no poder estar un momentito más asolas con el inculpado.

—Te-tengo que irme—una reverencia para ambos y la jovenzuela ya se retiraba después de lanzarle una última mirada soñadora a Li.

—Parece que le has simpatizado—atinó a decir la amatista notando la actitud de la pequeña presidenta, ella era demasiado observadora y Asuka demasiado niña para disimular. — Que curioso, siempre ha tenido muchos enfrentamientos con Sakura…

Shaoran acomodó el cuello de su camisa distraídamente, Tomoyo tomaba eso como un gesto de nerviosismo. A él no le extrañaría el acertado comentario de Daidouji, quizá era que esa niña tenía un sexto sentido e intuía todo lo que era en realidad su compañera castaña, miró confundido a la plomiza al notar como le miraba, expectante con los ojos chispeantes, como si quisieran estallar de la emoción. — ¿Qué…?

—¿Cómo te fue con Sakura? —el castaño podía notar como su amiga se estaba emocionando por nada, y le daba la impresión de que deseaba fervientemente que algo inesperado se hubiera dado. No le hacía gracia, no sabía si era la idea de tener algo que ver con la ojiverde o por que la amatista trataba de aprovecharse de su momento de debilidad del día anterior.

—Más o menos. —refunfuñó por lo bajo, esquivando su violácea mirada, tan atenta que lo incomodaba. — Su perro se comió las flores y ella no me escuchó.

Por decirlo de alguna manera.

El semblante de Tomoyo se transformó por uno más sereno sin poder ocultar su decepción. — ¿Arrojó las flores al perro?

—Eh…—pasó una mano por su cabello, enredándolo otro poco, una maraña castaña imposible de peinar, que se rebelaba cada mañana contra el cepillo en su intento inútil de cada día. — El perro las atrapó. —dijo, zanjando el tema.

En el salón apreciaron como Sakura charlaba con las otras chicas, sus amigas le hablaban animadamente de alguna cosa publicada en el periódico escolar, el fuerte rumor del posible nacimiento de rivalidad entre Li y Kinomoto, y también los robos en los que el primero era principal sospechoso.

—"Que mierda" —pensó el chico mientras se sentaba en su lugar, ante la atenta mirada verdosa, quien a pesar de fingir escuchar a sus amigas prestaba más atención en el semblante aburrido de Li mirando por la ventana.

—Seguramente todo se solucionará—les dijo, sonriendo taciturnamente, Shaoran que la había alcanzado a escuchar, bufó. Esa mirada desafiante y que en silencio le decía que era mejor no hablar, le hizo apretar los labios en un mohín de irritabilidad.

No era nada fea. _Nada._

Desde su lugar podía apreciar su silueta joven y el rostro serio de alguien quien carga con muchas responsabilidades. Cielos, todo fuera como poder llegar al instituto y decidir ser perfecta para caerle bien a todo el Mundo. Para poder tener poder, y con ese poder conseguir callar a los que me descubran. ¿Qué clase de mierda era Sakura Kinomoto? Una con cara de ángel pero garras envenenadas. Que pena, realmente un pena.

Ni siquiera valía la pena estar pensando en ella.

Aunque eso no le quitaba lo guapa. Ni una gota.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, intentando liberar su estrés. También tenía que admitirlo, no le dejaba de atraer. Sakura era un extraño prototipo de belleza, uno que le gustaba y que pesaba más que el disgusto por las mentiras.

—"Que va, no vuelvo a caer en esa jugarreta tan sucia".

Sí, mejor sacarla ahora de tu mente, Shaoran.

----------

—…Los ejercicios de la página 145 a la 251…

Todos lanzaron una exclamación de cansancio mientras ella se limitaba a tomar nota con toda prisa. El maestro salió acompañado de los insultos habituales después de una encomienda de trabajo como aquella y de un día para otro.

—¡Vamos a almorzar con los demás! —había dicho Tomoyo cuando se levantó dejando sus cosas en su sitio.

Sakura volteó para salir, ante la atenta mirada de Shaoran. Un segundo, fue el tiempo que sus ojos se encontraron. — ¿Kinomoto? —cuestionó él.

—¡Hmph! —sus ojos fueron cerrados en una mueca de indignación.

Daidouji también guardó silencio. — ¿Sakura?

—Vamos, vamos. —murmuró por lo bajo, evadiendo al chico cuando miró por la ventana.

_¡Retuércele el cuello!_

No, él no merece un castigo tan leve. Sonriendo así como idiota, riendo trivialmente de los chistes de Yamazaki y de las tonterías que cuenta Naoko, mientras la ignoraba y guardaba un estricto silencio cada vez que la atención se centraba en ella. ¿Y por qué no la miraba¿Por qué prefería darle la espalda¿Por qué no la rodeaba como el resto de sus amigos siquiera para disimular? Nadie podría sospechar de su ausencia entre los comentarios animados de las chicas y las risas de los chicos. Debería darse cuenta de que no puede hacerle daño a alguien como ella, debería convencerse de lo que vio fue un error, un descuido por parte de ella.

Que contradicción, aunque no le importaba lo que él pensara, también sentía una punzada dolorosa contra su orgullo, por que simplemente no ser importante o tomada en cuenta por alguien quería decir que quizá aún no era tan perfecta…

Y eso era lo único que ella quería.

Ha luchado tanto por ello… por todo lo que era, por ver la admiración en las pupilas coloridas de sus amigos, compañeros, conocidos, Seijo.

¡Maldita la hora en que ese chinito llegó! En que entró en su clase, en que se sentó detrás. En que fue a dejarle flores… Sus ojos se irritaron pero no dejó de sonreír. ¿Qué explicación daría si lloraba?

_¡Te haré llorar!_

Hasta que pudo separarse de sus ruidosas amigas para ir al tocador.

—Que debilucha—era su voz, tan fresca y seria que lo hacían reconocerle. Shaoran le miraba a una distancia considerable sin ser visto por alguien más. — ¿Tan falsa eres que tienes que llorar en los lavabos?

—No te importa—masculló con la mirada rencorosa, tan verde y turbada. — Vete de aquí, es el baño de chicas.

—Antes quería que supieras que…—no evitó acercarse, sus pies lo llevaban a acortar la distancia donde Sakura podría apreciar el enigmático brillo chocolate debajo de los gruesos mechones de cabello marrón, mirada que era imposible interpretar para ella, de tantos matices y brillos frívolos que helaban su sangre. — No voy a hacer nada con la foto.

Kinomoto parpadeó incrédula, con un hilo de voz, preguntó:— ¿Por qué no lo harás?

—¿Qué ganaría desbancándote? —se encogió en hombros, despreocupado. — Además, no debería ser yo quien diga la verdad… —con esos ojos reprochadores estudiándola detenidamente, Sakura se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla haciendo uso de hasta última gota de presunción que le quedaba.

—No lo haré—farfulló, no comprendió por qué Li tocó su mentón con su dedo índice alzando más su rostro, ni por qué lo acarició antes de tomarlo suavemente sin dejar que ella despegara su mirada decidida.

¿Por qué debería seguirse ocultando de alguien que parecía saber la verdad¡Y ella no era ninguna debilucha¡Nunca¡Nunca!

¡Nunca!

Él se inclinó, Sakura tragó pesado ante la mirada escrutiñadora. —No eres muy lista. Quién lo diría.

—Déjame tranquila, Li—¡Que supiera que es era la primera llamada!

—Estás equivocada. —dijo seco.

—Yo puedo decidir eso.

Sakura se había deshecho del delicado agarre del muchacho quien no disimuló su sorpresa, con las frondosas cejas arqueadas. Ya sin rastro o ganas del llanto que antes se le presionaba en el pecho y la hacía sentir estar aparte, regresó a su grupo, donde sin sospechar su encuentro con el chino la recibieron con gusto.

—Con que esas tenemos…

—¿Eh¿Dijiste algo, Eri?

El ojiazul sonrió con tranquilidad. — No, nada…—Sakura le sonreía a sus amigas, se acercó con cuidado procurando no parecer demasiado llamativo cuando todas las demás prestaban atención a las palabras de Tomoyo.

—El profesor Terada ha sido muy condescendiente con todos pero la verdad es que… y bueno…

—¿Tomoyo? —Chiharu no comprendía por que su amiga se quedaba a la mitad de su frase, como si de pronto cualquier cosa en su cabeza se hubiera convertido en aire.

Eriol se había inclinado lo suficiente por detrás de Kinomoto, quien dio un salto de sorpresa al sentir el tibio aliento del inglés contra su oreja. El castaño también miró en la misma dirección que la amatista.

—Te veré después de clases…

Sakura guardó silencio, asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Daidouji bajó la mirada, con las mejillas tenuemente rosas. —¿Tomoyo¡Tomoyo¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió débilmente, Shaoran le miró seriamente mientras sus amigas se acercaban un poco más para verificar su estado. — Sí, lo siento… olvidé lo que iba a decir…

Naoko le miró preocupada. — Eso no es muy común en ti…

—Está por terminar el… de-sca-nso, lo mejor… sería si regre-sá-ramos a nuestras clases... —interrumpió el extranjero.

Tomoyo tuvo que sonreír forzadamente a Shaoran. — Estoy bien… es que, me distraje.

Li miró al frente, caminando a su lado. —No pensé que a ti también te gustara Hiraguizawa. Lo ocultas bastante bien…

Daidouji no supo que decir, su compañero respetó su silencio y cuando se apuraba para entrar al aula pudo escuchar con toda claridad el murmullo en el que se convirtió la voz de ella.

—Pero… él quiere a Sakura…

—¡Nos vemos después! —fue la despedida de Mihara a la presidenta, quien con la mano les decía adiós.

—Que valiente eres, Daidouji—suspiró Shaoran.

—¿Por qué no entran? —intervino Sakura, sin saber de que hablaban. — ¿Tomoyo¿Te pasa algo?

La plomiza sonrió largamente. — Claro que no¡Vamos, que se hace tarde!

Sakura miró a Shaoran, y viceversa. — ¿Qué le pasó?

El castaño se encogió en hombros. — No lo sé, de hecho, es tu amiga ¿No es así? —la chica frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Pensé que tú deberías saberlo… o por lo menos averiguarlo…

—Eres fastidioso¿sabías?

—Lo tomaré como un halago. —sonrió.

—¡Hmph! —Sakura le había dado la espalda para poder entrar al salón.

_¡Pero te arrepentirás…!_

------

—¡Fin de semana! —se escuchó que decía Chiharu a todo pulmón, sin su no muy tímida estirada en su banca haciendo que Yamazaki mirara con algo de curiosidad su torso femenino mientras lo hacía. — Pensaba que la semana nunca terminaría.

—¿_Miss _Mihara disfru-ta de su… tiempo… libre? —Eriol parecía bastante divertido ante la libertad que se daba la joven de trenzas.

La chica le guiñó un ojo. — Saldré con Yamazaki, y si quieres tú también estás invitado.

—Oh, no me gustaría hacer mal tercio—sonrió agradecido en tanto se levantaba para guardar sus cosas y salir. — Y tengo… muchas cosas… que ha-cer…

—¿Planes con Kinomoto? —inquirió su amigo, apoyando su mentón en su mano. — ¿Ya la has invitado a salir?

—No precisamente pero algo así—el inglés les regaló una silenciosa reverencia, les deseó buen fin de semana y se perdió en los pasillos llenos de gente, con la mirada azulina buscaba la menuda figura de la presidenta, su salón ya estaba vacío. — Mierda… ¿Por qué demonios no está? Con un demonio, si le dije que nos veríamos.

—Tuvo que ir con el director. —escuchó.

Eriol giró para encontrarse con el muchacho de nuevo ingreso.

—Si Kinomoto te escuchara hablar así no sé que haría primero—Shaoran se había detenido en su camino, girando levemente el rostro para mirarlo mejor. — Lavarte la boca con jabón o mandarte a…

—¿Te crees experto en la materia? —interrumpió mientras enarcaba una ceja. Li pareció pensarlo.

—Algo así, es cuestión de experiencia. —admitió con aire descuidado. — De todas formas, yo espero que sea la segunda opción…—Eriol crispó los puños mientras veía como el castaño seguía por donde iba, pero el jalón que le dio a su hombro, lo detuvo y lo hizo retroceder varios pasos. Los rasgos finos del joven inglés estaban endurecidos por la rabia, y Shaoran sólo tuvo ganas de patearle el trasero. — No era para que te molestaras¿No aguantas las bromas, _Eri_?

—No parece una broma—gruñó.

—La última vez que hablamos a mí tampoco me sabían a bromas. —acusó ásperamente, frunciendo el ceño. — Pero, somos amigos ¿A que no? —el chico de intercambio inhaló tanto aire como pudo tratando de neutralizar el tono irónico en la voz de Li.

—No está de más recordarte que los amigos no comparten a la chica… —el castaño le miró confundido pero ése estado no duró más de un minuto.

—Depende de que tanto la chica se deje compartir. —notó como los hombros le temblaban a Eriol, y como su rostro se oscurecía más.

—Te lo advierto Li, te quiero lejos de ella. —avisó, acercando más su rostro intimidante, Shaoran sonrió contrariado.

—Oye, _Eri_, que bien hablas japonés.

Quizá el golpe contra su ojo derecho no se lo esperaba, como tampoco se esperaba que él en respuesta se lanzara contra ese inglés intruso en tierra japonesa, su puño dio contra su estómago mientras Eriol se empeñaba en darle en la cara. ¿Quería desfigurarlo o qué?

—¡Hay pelea!

—¡Pelea¡pelea¡pelea!

Los alumnos que comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor con caras entusiasmadas.

Por un momento se separaron.

—No me digas que peleas como mariquita. —rió burlón el más pálido, limpiando el sudor de la frente con la manga del saco, había arrojado su portafolios a un lado, imitando a Li.

—Mierda, ojalá tuvieras tanta suerte. —su pierna no tardó en dar contra la mandíbula del extranjero y que los lentes salieran volando. La boca de Eriol estaba ensangrentada y sin temor a manchar permanentemente el uniforme, la limpió entre una sonrisa.

Fueron empujados al centro de nuevo, Hiraguizawa golpeó sin dudar el estómago y sus piernas, logrando que Shaoran cayera de espaldas. El inglés se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡Chicos! —ambos miraron como una espantada Tomoyo llegaba por el pasillo, abriéndose paso. — ¡Eriol¡Li!

—Quisieras que Sakura te mirara como a mí—le dijo, cuando tuvo su rostro cerca y Shaoran con la espalda contra el piso, intentaba empujarlo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso…

—¡Déjate de tus rodeos! —refunfuñó. — ¿¡Por qué no hablas claro, nena!?

—¿Te importa lo que pueda decirte? —preguntó, austeramente.

—Deja de conspirar contra ella… déjala en paz. —gruñó, con los ojos brillándole por el enojo. —Sino tendrás que vértelas conmigo, señorita.

Shaoran sonrió el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿Eres tan hombre como para golpear a una _niñita_?

Su puño se levantó. —¡Eres un…!

—¡Eriol! —los brazos de Tomoyo rodearon el de él, que estaba en el aire. Li esperaba el golpe y agradeció mentalmente a su amiga. — ¡Por favor, Eriol… ya déjalo!

Hiraguizawa apenas y la reconoció con los ojos cristalinos y la angustia pintada en su bonito rostro. — ¡Por favor…!—sollozó.

Miró a su contrincante quien guardaba silencio, expectante de su siguiente paso, antes de que Tomoyo o Eriol pudieran decir algo, Shaoran logró quitárselo de encima y ponerse de pie de un salto. —Estás herido. —apuntó Daidouji, viendo el labio roto del ojiazul. — Vamos a la enfermería.

El pasillo comenzó a despejarse ante el anuncio de la amatista, Shaoran observó a su distancia a Eriol quien le miraba amenazante. — Te lo advierto, Li. —terminó, antes de darse la vuelta acompañado de una asustada Tomoyo, quien miró de soslayo varias veces al castaño, bueno, él también estaba herido¿Alguien que quisiera llevarlo a curarse…? Limpió su propia sangre cómo si se tratara solamente de lodo y bufó.

Que injusta era la vida.

Pero ya tendría la revancha. Sí, la pensaría y haría hasta lo imposible por que escarmentara. Sobó su estómago, donde Eriol había golpeado, por lo menos no tenía que dudar que tenía fuerza.

—¿¡Pelearon!? —levantó el rostro para ver como Sakura se había encontrado con sus dos amigos, parecía que Tomoyo le había explicado todo lo que había visto mientras Eriol se limitaba a mirar en otra dirección, tratando de contener el líquido rojizo que brotaba de su boca. — Tomoyo, acompáñalo por favor a la enfermería… podría ser algo grave.

—Sí, sí, claro. —se volvió a abrazar del muchacho para poderlo conducir. Kinomoto giró hacia donde él estaba, sin esperar encontrárselo, su expresión preocupada se transformó por una de auténtica furia.

—¡Tú! —avanzó, señalándolo acusadoramente. Shaoran chasqueó la lengua mientras trataba de ensordecerse por un momento. — ¡¿Cómo te atreviste!?

—Estás siendo muy escandalosa… fue una pelea nada más. —pero para ella esa explicación no significaba nada¿Y si les hubiera pasado algo¿¡Si le hubiera pasado algo a Eriol por culpa de ese pelmazo!?

—¡Debía haber esperado para llamar a tu papá y poder informarle sobre esto…¡Espera a que el director se entere y entonces…!—Sakura ya comenzaba a alejarse en dirección a la oficina del rechoncho hombre cuando la mano de Shaoran la detuvo, tan fuerte que no pudo escaparse por más que jaló de si.

—¿Lo llamaste¿Para qué? —la presidenta pudo ver como la mirada castaña se oscurecía y su voz se volvía más grave.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Por que _tú _hablaste con _mi _padre. —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del Mundo. Sakura sonrió derrochando dignidad.

—Haneoka no hizo la llamada ayer, así que… el director me ha encargado que lo hiciera yo misma. —explicó orgullosa de su labor. — Recuerda que debe estar al tanto de lo del robo.

—¡Eso no es justo¡Yo no hice tal cosa! —Sakura trató de librarse de su agarre cuando él le apretó con más fuerza.

—¡Suéltame, me haces daño! —chilló.

—¡Me tienes harto!

¡Por que le gustaba mucho y era una chiquilla que se metía en los asuntos de todos pero no podía ver sus propios errores¡Ella no era la indicada para reprocharle algo…¡Ella no era tan inocente para acusarlo!

—¡Entonces vete de aquí y déjame en paz! —forcejeó de nuevo pero Li era mucho más tosco, y su mano rodeaba completamente su brazo delgado.

—Tú y ese Hiraguizawa son tal para cual…—refutó, Sakura le regresó la mirada molesta.

—Pues si no te gusta…

Hiraguizawa y Sakura.

Hiraguizawa era un idiota. Un idiota que golpeaba fuerte, mierda.

Hiraguizawa y Sakura.

Sakura era una chiquilla manipuladora.

Kinomoto se alarmó cuando vio la sonrisa torcida en Shaoran. —¿Y a ti que te pasa?

—Vas a salir conmigo. —sentenció.

—¿¡Qué¿¡De que diablos hablas!?

Sakura parpadeó cuando vio la brillosa imagen de si misma en la pantalla del celular, no había dudas de que era ella. Los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño la hacían denotar. — ¡Guarda eso, alguien podría verla! —ordenó pero el chino no obedeció, la jovencita se estiró tanto como pudo, el brazo de Shaoran siendo más largo era inalcanzable para ella.

—Vas a salir conmigo. —repitió, duramente con su voz golpeando la cabeza de Kinomoto.

Pudo notar que no estaba bromeando, Shaoran con los labios apretados y la mirada decidida, Shaoran que se limitó a callarse hasta que ella pudiera analizar la información recibida, Shaoran que sonrió sinceramente cuando vio como su rostro empalideció y sus pupilas verdosas se dilataban, Shaoran que la soltó cuando sintió que ella ya no se resistía.

—Si no quiero…

Li volvió a mostrarle la pantalla del móvil. — Es un trueque equitativo. ¿Aceptarás?

La mayor de los Kinomoto bajó el rostro.

Shaoran sonrió.

Que dulce es la revancha. ¿No, Hiraguizawa?

Continuará.

Notas en Profile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Causa Perdida**

Card Captor Sakura

**Lady**

_Sakura, La oruga. _

Refunfuñó algo entre dientes, no podía contenerse a pesar de que sentía la intensa mirada avellana de Li sobre si misma, él guardaba silencio esperando su respuesta. Un silencio aturdidor que le quitaba todas las esperanzas de que él estuviera jugando con sus nervios una vez más. Por que, no podía estar hablando enserio… ¿Cierto?

—Ya déjate de tonterías…—alcanzó a decir, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué todos creen que bromeo? —musitó el castaño, levantando una ceja. — Hiraguizawa tampoco me creyó—luego murmuró, pensativo sin dejar el son de juego. — ¿Sabes?, comienzo a preocuparme. —Kinomoto lanzó un suspiro lleno de fastidio que no pasó desapercibido para él, pidiéndole a los dioses un gramo más de paciencia mientras lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y aquella mueca que quería convertirse en una sonrisa ladina.

—No tenías derecho a golpearlo. —gruñó por lo bajo, mirándolo con rencor y sin miramientos, el chico se encogió en hombros sin preocuparle el juicio que ella podría tener de él, después de todo, no era una persona que mereciera tener la consideración de él en ese aspecto. Y claro, Eriol se merecía cada golpe dado esa tarde.

—Que sea tu noviecito no lo hace inmune. Ni mejor que yo.—Sakura frunció el entrecejo y siguió rezongando quien sabe cuantas cosas más. — Bueno, ya que todo está dicho…

—¡Yo no he dicho nada! —se quejó, pateando el suelo conteniendo su impotencia. — ¡Y si quieres saber la verdad…!

Li enarcó las cejas. — ¿Cuál de todas?

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Oh, gracias.

Shaoran advirtió el momento en que Sakura se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a huir rápidamente, sin llegar a dictar un si o un no. — Se me hace curioso que quieras terminar así…—dijo desde su lugar esperando a que su compañera regresara y discutiera, pero eso no sucedió. Li sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras ella le lanzaba una muda pero poderosa, seña ofensiva. — ¿Quién le habrá enseñado eso?

De nuevo y por segunda vez en el día tuvo que contener una risa sonora. Esa chica era exquisitamente extraña.

---------

—¡Santos cielos! —la enfermera parecía escandalizada, quizá hasta aterrada al ver el rostro con una que otra contusión que Eriol presentó cuando Tomoyo prácticamente lo había arrastrado hasta ahí. — ¡Entra muchacho, entra!

El ojiazul cedió y se dejó hacer, mientras la joven mujer le pasaba a la mejor amiga de Sakura todo el material necesario de curación. El botiquín en sus manos hizo saber a Eriol que tenía que sentarse en la cama de pulcras sábanas, para esperar a que la chica actuara.

—Quizá te duela un poco. —susurró Daidouji limpiando con cuidado la herida en la boca del inglés, entreabierta y esperando a sentir que su piel blanca quemaba y ardía, mientras la chica frente a él dejaba que el alcohol penetrara en la carne.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras él miraba distraídamente por la ventana de la enfermería. La tarde estaba comenzando a oscurecer, mostrando ya los primeros vestigios de los astros nocturnos de entre las nubes claras y el cielo rojizo.

Se le acabaría esa suerte a Li, la misma que había hecho que la amatista llegara para evitar que él diera un golpe certero en su china y estúpida cara.

—¿Por qué estaban peleando? —cuestionó repentinamente ella, mirándole con un dejo de preocupación que brillaba insistentemente en el color violáceo de sus ojos.

—Me da la… impre-sión de que quiere algo con Sa-kura. —dijo, sin mentir y con aquella punzada de enojo en alguna parte débil en su pecho. — No es alg-o que me aleg-re mucho, ca-be decir.

Tomoyo lo miró comprensivamente, y sin remedio sintiendo aquella ondeada de tristeza y desilusión clavarse en su garganta para bajar hasta sus entrañas, que se retorcieron como si quisieran esconderse y huir cuando ella se quedó sin aire.

—Y tú ya lo ha-bías notado. —acusó sin sonar demasiado severo, cosa que hizo sentir un tanto peor a la vicepresidenta.

Tomoyo apretó los labios en una mueca de arrepentimiento, sintiéndose de repente la mayor responsable de esa pelea. —Lo siento… yo, no pensé que fuera algo serio… y…—la chica apenas y podía hablar con el nudo en su garganta. — …que era algo como todos los demás… Sakura es muy popular entre los muchachos y... es que yo…

Hiraguizawa levantó una mano para hacerla parar su discurso. — En-tonces, ¿Debería igno-rar lo que me dijiste?, tú le acon-sejaste qu-e fuera a verla. —el extranjero alcanzó a ver las largas hebras plomizas caer descuidadamente sobre sus hombros, con la mirada avergonzada y la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera siendo regañada por ser una niña mala que ha hecho una gran travesura en el colegio.

—Yo… quería ayudar. —confesó.

¿Qué por qué no decía la otra parte, en la que ella debía añadir que lo hacía para ver una posibilidad entre su mejor amiga y aquel silencioso castaño y que dejara libre un espacio para estar junto a él? Nadie podría culparla porque le gustara, porque deseara estar un poquito más cerca y tener el mismo rango de oportunidad que Sakura tenía.

Que egoísta, suspiró pensando.

—Será me-jor que nos vayam-os. —dijo después de inhalar mucho aire. — Te acom-paño a casa.

Tomoyo sonrió. —Gra-gracias…

Pero aquel maldito y fastidioso silencio hizo que Daidouji no se sintiera mejor, ni que aquella tentadora oferta de Eriol caminando a su lado aquella tarde se convirtiera en una ilusión. Sabía que lo que haría no le convenía, que no traía ningún beneficio, que ella lloraría al final del día y que sin embargo no se arrepentiría— N-no lo volveré a hacer…

El inglés no le miraba cuando se puso de pie para poder salir de la estancia de curaciones, separada del resto de la oficina gracias a unas bambalinas de tela blanca.

—Me gustaría mucho, Dai-dou-ji. —sonrió. — Quiero a Sa-kura… y… yo la vi ant-es que Li.

Tomoyo se detuvo, sin que su amigo la imitara.

---------------

Era inevitable pensar que era libre como los pájaros cada vez que montaba la oscura motocicleta, era como sentir poder entre tus manos, como dominar la endiablada velocidad y creer que estás en un mundo paralelo, tan profundo y tranquilo que nada te puede molestar. No hay otro pensamiento que quepa en tu cabeza. No hay más. Tampoco supo en que momento bajó la velocidad hasta que se dio la libertad de mirar a los costados del camino varias veces.

Los niños jugaban en el parque, los adolescentes enamorados vagaban también por ahí.

—¡Eh, Yukito!

Tampoco supo muy bien el cuándo se detuvo allí, caminando y llevando su vehículo consigo. Un grupo de cinco niños pateaban un balón y se oponían entre ellos, habiendo un único portero de cabello negro. El chico aludido hacía unos segundos volteó a ver a su compañero, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron asintió, para confirmar el siguiente pase, en el que el chiquillo moreno dispararía con toda su fuerza contra la portería, y anotaría.

—¡Muy bien! —celebró el golpeador, chocando sus dos manos con las de su amigo, quien reía más abiertamente, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojitos cerrados detrás de los dos delgados cristales de las gafas. Y sus manos, no se separaron.

Sus compañeros los miraron seriamente.

—¿Por qué no se sueltan? —preguntó uno, casi ofendido.

El moreno le miró seriamente, sin retroceder. — ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—¡Son niños! —se quejó otro— ¡Los niños no hacen…!—los señaló haciendo una mueca parecida al asco. — ¡…eso!

Shaoran levantó una ceja, observando con atención la reacción de ambos jovencitos. El de cabello platino agachó el rostro, avergonzado. Sus manos se resbalarían de las de su amigo hasta que éste las sujetó mucho más fuerte, frunciendo el ceño con profundidad.

—¿¡Que quieres decir!?

Los otros le miraron con mayor gravedad. — Son muy raros…

—¡¡¡AGGGHH!!!

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas, de pronto viéndose reflejado en el pequeño, estampando sus puños contra otro idiota. Ya veía que las generaciones no cambiaban mucho, y el instinto indiscriminado de matar al primer imbécil que escupiera veneno no era sólo cuestión suya. Parpadeó confundido cuando los enormes ojos mieles lo miraron con desesperación, la angustia pintada en los delicados rasgos del albino. — ¡Por favor, señor, ayude a mi amigo!

¿Señor?

Shaoran dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Efectivamente, se estaba refiriendo a él.

¿Cuántos años parecía que tenía?

—¡Por favor, señor! —gimió, suplicante.

Sin poder resistirse al llamado del chiquillo, avanzó unos pasos, lo suficiente para separar al moreno y ese castaño chimuelo, que intentaban alcanzarse a pesar de la distancia. Pero Shaoran era más fuerte. — Eh, quietos los dos. —ordenó.

—¡Nadie te llamó, grandote! —refunfuñaba al que le faltaban dos dientes. El otro únicamente bufaba y trataba de librarse del agarre del chino.

—Que seas un niño no te da derecho de decir tantas idioteces. —regañó, mirándolo con severidad. — Así que se buen perdedor y lánzate de acá.

Y de pronto, lo soltó, vigilando su silenciosa y resignada retirada con sus otros dos compañeros. Shaoran aun sostenía al de cabello azabache, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos sin discutir nada más. Aflojó el agarre que hacía en su brazo, esperando quizás gritos histéricos que no fueron más que resentidas palabras. — No era su problema, tipo.

Li sonrió de lado. — De hecho, tu amigo me pidió ayuda.

El muchachito volteó para ver como su compañero de juegos seguía de pie, donde antes había estado Shaoran, junto a la motocicleta. — Oi, Yuki, ¿Estás bien?

El albino asintió débilmente.

—No debiste haber hecho eso, Touya.

—Se lo merece… ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarnos así? —el chino se sintió ignorado, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes el más pequeño de los dos le miró, como si viera en él a su héroe. Shaoran no supo por qué pero algo se enterneció en su pecho. El niño que casi parecía romperse dio una reverencia elegante, y él miró con asombro la sonrisa afable que aparecía en sus delgados labios al alzar su cabeza.

—Deberías darle las gracias, To-ya. —si bien no era un mandato, lo pareció cuando el chiquillo a regañadientes imitó su movimiento respetuoso. Pero el adolescente creyó que quizá si se lo hubiera dicho a él con el mismo tono cariñoso, también lo hubiera obedecido.

Que pareja tan extraña.

El de rebelde cabello azabache se dio la vuelta sin estar dispuesto a agradecerle de más, y el otro pequeño lo siguió mientras le preguntaba como estaba, o si le dolía algo.

---------

Esos muchachitos seguían en su mente cuando abrió la puerta de su casa tres días después, el silencio no le sorprendía, de hecho, había momentos en que extrañaba la intimidad que obtenía cuando su padre estaba fuera, trabajando y ganando dinero. Shaoran se inclinó dentro del refrigerador en busca de algo para comer encontrando únicamente restos de la comida de la tarde anterior.

Sin ganas de comer más de eso, escogió una barra de chocolate que debía llevar varios días ahí, dura y fría cuando la mordió. — Necesitamos hacer las compras. —refunfuñó. Era una suerte que su padre no estuviera, por que ya quería verlo llegar con sus gritos y gruñidos, recordándole que quería verlo siendo un buen chico. ¡Y lo había sido! Esa era la parte más irónicamente triste del asunto.

—_Shaoran, me han llamado del instituto. —informó, sabiendo de antemano que el chico tenía que saber algo del tema. — Parece ser que ayer hubo un error y se atrasaron un día…_

_El menor de los Li tragó pesado._

—_Esa era la llamada que te urgía ayer, ¿no? —el político cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda, haciendo que el castaño retrocediera unos pasos para dejarle pasar. _

—_Es todo un mal entendido. —aclaró, adquiriendo una expresión seria. — Una cadena apareció en mis cosas, pero yo no la robé, puedo jurártelo._

—_No necesito que me jures nada. —gruñó, dejando el maletín a un lado. — ¡Mi hijo es todo menos un ladrón! ¡El colmo sería…!_

_Shaoran se sonrió para si, casi sin poder contener la satisfacción de que su padre, a pesar de las palabras seguramente venenosas de Sakura a través del auricular, creyera en él. — La niña que me informó parecía muy segura de lo que decía._

—_Yo diría que le dio gusto acusarme. —rectificó, por lo bajo._

—_¡Pero ya me escucharán, no pienso dejar que las cosas se queden así!_

_Li le sonrió mientras asentía y le miraba divertido: —Quiero arreglarlo por mi propia cuenta pero si algo sale mal, sabré que tengo a mi niñera cuidándome las espaldas._

_El hombre sabía que tanto podía fastidiar a su hijo su excesiva preocupación. _

—_Y una muy vieja. —confirmó Yang haciendo que Shaoran levantara una ceja. — Tienes que comportarte si no quieres que te acusen de otra cosa. No busques más excusas para ser culpable. _

—_¿Crees que no lo sé?_

—_Quería recordártelo. Sueles olvidar las cosas con más frecuencia de lo que me gustaría, chico. _

—_Que mierda. _

Se echó en la cama sin entusiasmo por preocuparse más, con la barrita de chocolate frente a su cara, mordisqueándola como podía. Por una jodida vez en su vida era sinceramente bueno, no como en Tokio donde todo inspiraba a la travesura mal intencionada y encaminada.

Tomoeda resultaba todo lo contrario con sus pequeñas calles llenas de vegetación plantada apropósito, con las casitas coloridas y el ambiente invernal que se apreciaba, pintoresco en toda la extensión de la palabra y también _aburrido._ ¿Quién querría ser maldoso con tanta bondad alrededor? Casi podía recordar con satisfacción que hinchaba su pecho, cada vez que era llamado a la oficina del director de Tokio después de haber citado a su padre, la reprimenda _merecida_, que si golpeaba la cara de un tipo, que si le subía la falda a una chica, por aquello y esto pero siempre era algo justificable.

No era un consuelo pero al menos ya había encontrado a alguien con quien entretenerse, alguien que no era la santa que pretendía ser. Si ella era capaz de desfigurar la armónica imagen de Tomoeda que él tenía, entonces ¿Cuál sería el problema si el decidía contribuir un poco?.

Aunque niños como los de aquella tarde, le demostraban por que camino iba el pobladito y su urbanización, y veía que no había tanta necesidad de su participación: Con ellos era más que suficiente, por ahora. Vaya bola de salvajes.

Pero la duda aun se cernía sobre su cabeza, que revoloteaba e iba y venia dentro de su mente. Por que para Shaoran no había otra explicación lógica a lo que había visto en casa de la presidenta, ¿o se estaría precipitando un poco?

¿Qué tal que estaba interpretando mal?

Pero así era Shaoran Li, debatiéndose entre ser justo o hacerle la vida miserable a una chica con todas esas dudas cerniéndose.

—Necesitamos pruebas. —se dijo sonriendo taciturnamente mientras el techo era el mejor paisaje en ese momento. —Sólo por si acaso.— Y de pronto, una decisión se clavó en su cabeza, entre las ideas difusas y poco concretas que se enlazaban unas con otras sin resultar nada. Se sacó con rapidez la camisa y el resto del uniforme de Seijo para intercambiarlo por su ropa cotidiana y casual, que llamaba más bien a la elegancia juvenil, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, si era bueno o no, tomó la cámara digital que tenía en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

Una investigación rápida no le haría daño a nadie.

Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, apenas tocando los escalones que fueron merecedores. Sus dedos jugaron las llaves plateadas de su querida motocicleta pero tuvo que detenerse y parpadear cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió sola, dejando el rostro furibundo de Yang.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó con voz aparentemente calma.

—Eh…

¡Y también se vengaría por esa estúpida llamada que Kinomoto se había atrevido a hacer!

Ya sin temor de ser reprendido –aunque lo que recibió hacía tres días no había sido exactamente un regaño- reinició su camino a la salida. — Entonces, ¿Vas a salir?

—Ah, si… tengo que ir a hacer una investigación de campo. —mintió rápidamente, tomando una de las chaquetas que siempre estaban ahí a la mano. — Es un trabajo de biología, sobre un bicho.

Cómo las hermosas mariposas mutaban en orugas mentirosas bajo el brillo de la luna y cómo a la salida del Sol matutino regresaban a ser los mismos insectos voladores con alas coloridas.

—Ten cuidado. —dijo como despedida el hombre cuando su hijo atravesó el umbral de la puerta después de un informal, "nos vemos".

La encerraría en la palma de su mano. Y la dulce mariposa, no podría volar más.

-------------

Cuando llegó a la casa de la familia Kinomoto, el cielo estaba hecho una manta negra con bordados en plata, iluminada con el brillo frívolo de la Luna. Las luces de la planta baja apagadas, y dos de las ventanas de arriba estaban iluminadas, pero no sabía en cual de ellas podría encontrarse la jovencita de cabello miel. Analizó la estructura rápidamente, vigilando que la mascota de la chica no despertara de su profundo letargo bajo el techo de su casa de perro, babeando el pasto bajo su hocico. Las hojas del árbol que llegaba hasta una de las ventanas permanecían inmóviles a pesar de la brisa nocturna.

Procuró no hacer ni el más insignificante ruido, sólo acompañado del tenue canto de los grillos que ayudaba a que diera paso seguro contra el césped cuando pasó junto a Kero. No tuvo problemas al subir por el árbol, apoyándose en las fuertes y viejas ramas. En momentos como ese agradecía ser lo suficientemente apto para los ejercicios.

Miró con cierta curiosidad al interior aparentemente cálido de la casa donde se veía una cama con edredón azul y un escritorio donde parecía que alguien había estado haciendo los deberes hasta que decidió buscar un bocadillo en la cocina. Se atrevió a intentar subir la ventana, que afortunadamente no tenía ningún seguro. Arrojó los zapatos, que cayeron cerca de la casita de Kero, causando un golpe seco. Algo le decía que esa no era la habitación de ella, por las diferentes figuras de acción de superhéroes que a él no le había tocado conocer, por los póster de futbolistas europeos y por la fragancia impregnada en el lugar, que más bien parecía ser madera húmeda.

Dio unos pasos por el pasillo procurando no ser descubierto, a pesar de que sus movimientos producían un chistoso rechinido. Las otras tres puertas estaban cerradas, y él se daba cuenta de que en realidad, esa casa era más amplia de lo que parecía por fuera.

—¡Ah!

Shaoran volteó para notar como un niño le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, la maraña azabache mojada y el vaso de leche en su mano.

—Sshh—hizo una seña con su mano para pedírselo pero el chiquillo en cambio avanzó, con el ceño gravemente fruncido.

—¡Usted!

¿Eh?

—Eres el niño del parque. —por un momento se quedó sin palabras.

—¡No es posible! ¡Me siguió hasta aquí!

—No te creas tan importante. —refunfuñó a la defensiva, buscando alguna pista de Sakura disimuladamente.

—¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!

—No creo que de verdad quieras saberlo. —contradijo tratando de ganar tiempo.

—¡Está en mi casa! ¿Cómo le hizo para entrar?

Shaoran le sonrió burlonamente. — Deberías cerrar la ventana después de bañarte, te daría un resfriado. —después de un silencio de inspección, el castaño siguió. — Tú debes ser el hermano de Sakura…

—¿¡Por qué la llamas por su nombre, mocoso!?

—¿Mocoso? —Li enarcó una ceja. — Mira quien lo dice…

—¡Si no te vas ahora, vas a ver!

El chino se cruzó de brazos, extendiéndose en toda su altura pero Touya infló su pecho, sin temer, levantando el rostro. Sus puños se levantaron y sus piernas se flexionaban. El vaso de leche había sido lanzado al piso, desparramando su contenido blanquecino por toda la madera. Parecía que había olvidado quien lo había detenido en la pelea en el parque.

—¿Sabes artes marciales chinas? —inquirió con algo de sorpresa el mayor de los dos, acomodándose también en la misma posición.

—¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!

Shaoran parpadeó, sin alcanzar a comprender completamente sus palabras. — Ningún chico la había venido a molestar, y no voy a permitir que seas el primero, mocoso del demonio.

—¿Touya? ¿Con quien hablas?

Ésa era sin duda la voz femenina de Sakura Kinomoto, que hizo que ambos varones la miraran con cierta duda. Ella parecía no reconocer al instante al intruso que se había escabullido por la ventana, pero su sorpresa apareció tan pronto como él la saludó agitando una de sus manos. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar con una sola cosa girando por su cabeza:

—¡Li!

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO LI, AHÍ?! ¡¡Bajo su mismo techo y respirando su aire!!

—¿Esto es Li? —preguntó Touya, mirándolo de arriba para abajo, despectivamente.

—¿No te parece suficiente? —respondió el aludido, pretendiendo estar ofendido. — Mírame a mí, yo pensaba que tú eras un tipo de unos veinticinco años… no eres más que un niño problemático. Y yo que creía que iba a tener que salir corriendo por donde entré.

—¿A quién le dices niño, vejete? —el pequeño no lo pensó mucho cuando se abalanzó contra el cuello de Shaoran, después de un largo salto. Li cayó de espaldas adolorido por la primera pelea con Eriol mientras Touya fallaba en sus golpes infantiles.

Esa era también su segunda pelea en el día. ¿Qué diablos tenía la vida en su contra?

—¡Oye, estate quieto que me haces cosquillas! —bromeó, mientras Sakura intentaba jalar a su hermano para quitarlo de encima de su compañero.

—¡Touya, detente!

Vaya, hasta que alguien lo defendía.

—¡Eres un idiota, aléjate de mi hermana!

Shaoran lo miró serio mientras la presidenta seguía en su esfuerzo inútil por pararlo. Sin ningún impedimento, el chino se sentó y lo empujó para ponerse de pie, sin que Touya pudiera evitarlo. Lo cargó por debajo de los hombros y lo lanzó a su habitación, sin darle oportunidad de poder salir pues el muchacho había cerrado la puerta en su nariz. Sostuvo el picaporte cuando él intentaba girarlo, hasta que las patadas se escucharon y después se detuvieron, cuando finalmente se rindió, sin antes dejar escapar unos cuantos insultos.

Y también, las suaves palabras de Sakura contribuyeron en algo.

—Todo va bien, Touya. Es sólo un metiche que se ha colado por alguna ventana.

—¡Sólo deja que…!

—Estaré bien, quédate ahí.

—¿Estás segura?

La chica Kinomoto asintió a pesar de que el niño no podría verla.

—Es un poquito violento, ¿Se lo has enseñado tú? —Shaoran miró a Sakura quien seguían sin entender que hacía ese chico en su casa. — La verdad no me sorprendería, tienen un estilo similar…

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —preguntó sin más rodeos. Li sonrió al percatarse de que su apariencia era la misma ropa de ayer, el mismo peinado y la misma mueca de molestia.

—Quería tu respuesta, es todo. —dijo sin temor, encogiéndose en hombros. — No podía esperar hasta mañana. —terminó, en un falso tono romántico que crispó los nervios de la castaña.

¿Y para eso tenía que estar invadiendo su casa y peleándose con su hermano menor?

—¡Creo que estaba claro que la respuesta era no! —intentó, llevando las manos a su cadera. — ¡¡Ahora hazme el grandísimo favor de desaparecer de mi vista y regresar por donde has venido, sino quieres que le abra a Touya!!

—Vamos Kinomoto, tienes que tener algo mejor que eso. —rió, moviendo la cabeza, señalando la puerta cerrada.

—¡¡¡Llamaré a la policía!!!

—¿La policía? —Li apenas y reaccionó medio minuto después, cuando la chica había dado media vuelta y había corrido escaleras abajo en busca del teléfono. Bajó los escalones tan rápido que ni siquiera se percató de cuando lo hizo, Sakura marcaba de memoria los números del departamento de seguridad.

—¡¡Aléjate!! —chillaba, escondiéndose detrás de uno de los sofás.

—¡Dame eso! —reclamó el intruso.

—¡No! —corrió tanto como pudo alrededor de la sala de estar, siendo perseguida por su compañero, de un momento a otro sintió como daba duro contra el suelo, Li la atrapaba con sus rodillas a los costados de su cadera, arrebatándole el aparato.

Dio un salto espantado cuando Shaoran apretó el colgado y el teléfono prácticamente voló.

¿¡Quién demonios se creía que era para entrar así a su casa!? ¿¡Quién se creía para impedirle defenderse!? ¡¡¡¿Quién demonios se creía para estar sobre ella?!!!

—¡Quítate! —demandó, con toda la fuerza que su voz tenía. El chino la miraba desde su posición, casi como si fuera todo un descubrimiento que ella se retorcía debajo para poder liberarse, sin conseguirlo.

Ese sería un buen momento para que Touya apareciera. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido decirle que estaría bien?

—¡No me dejaré violar si es lo que crees! —amenazó, mirándolo con furia contenida.

Se sintió desconcertada cuando escuchó su risa masculina, rellenando cada rincón hueco de la casa. — ¿Vi- violarte…?

Sakura hizo un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su carcajada aumentó. — Si quisiera hacer algo como eso, por lo menos no lo intentaría contigo.

Esa era la mirada indignada que quería ver.

¿¡Creía que no era lo suficientemente buen para acostarse con el _perfecto_ Li!?

—Eres demasiado escandalosa, te aseguro me dejarías sordo con tus gritos. —Se sonrojó furiosamente y lo miró con reproche, pero sí, Shaoran podía ver como estaba avergonzada. Cuando se alejó, ella retrocedió tanto como pudo. Alcanzando de nuevo el teléfono que el chico había arrojado hacia el sillón más largo.

Shaoran se acercó sin vacilar, y Sakura, aunque quiso plantarse donde estaba sintió cierto temor que le hizo retroceder un paso y medio. Intentó no parecer una ovejita miedosa, y miró distraídamente los mechones cobrizos que caían graciosamente sobre la frente del chico de forma desdibujada.

—No lo hagas. —dijo a media voz.

—¿Por qué crees que no lo haría? —su tono insinuante le hizo sonreír. Que chiquilla tan impertinente. Los ojos de ella seguían fijos en algún punto de su cabeza, de su rostro, tal vez.—Deberías intentar peinarte. —sugirió, de repente.

—¡Oye! —aplastó su melena castaña contra su cráneo, sintiéndose como acusado por un crimen.

—¿Ya vas a irte? —cuestionó esperanzada, mirándolo con los brillantes ojos verdes, turbios y que le miraban reprochadoramente.

—Si me enseñas la salida, claro está.—optó por decir con obviedad, pasándola de largo. La presidenta notó como sus grandes pies estaban cubiertos sólo por calcetas oscuras que combinaban con su apariencia general. — ¿Ves como no era necesaria la policía? — Lo escoltó, y cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver como Kero levantaba la cabeza sin saber por que sus dueños lo hacían. — Yo…

—¿Hoe?

Flash.

Sakura fue cegada por la luz. Sus pupilas se dilataron irremediablemente, y le fue imposible recuperar su capacidad visual en cuanto quiso. Apenas distinguió la silueta de Shaoran, quien seguía apuntando con la cámara fotográfica. — Estoy seguro de que saldrás genial… ¿Ahora sí saldrás conmigo?

La cólera se dibujó en toda su expresión cuando gritó:

—¡Eres un estúpido!

—Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón…—murmuró, se acercó un poco más a su rostro y ésta vez Sakura no temió, por que había algo que le quemaba las tripas, que la hacía ser valiente y que la forzaba con unas ganas de golpear la cara ya marcada por Eriol. — Vas a salir conmigo. —afirmó, no como una pregunta, no como una posible cuestión a ponerse en tela de un democrático debate, no, nada de eso había, por que la estaba consumiendo con la mirada, su fortaleza, por que él parecía siempre más fuerte, más decidido que ella. — Y tengo una foto nueva. —le recordó, sabiendo de donde salía esa confiancita que no le agradaba.

Y claro, ahora ya no había dudas de más. Por que la mariposa en realidad no lo era.

—¿Para qué quieres que salga contigo? ¿Qué pretendes ahora? —tuvo tiempo de preguntar antes de que la respiración caliente de Shaoran chocara contra su rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran no únicamente por el dióxido de carbono que soltaba él.

—Por nada en especial, sólo para pasar un buen rato. —para Sakura era claro que eso no era posible si ellos dos estaban juntos, en ningún momento y por ninguna circunstancia. — Además ese _Eri_ me debe algunas. —ahí brillo ese fulgor extraño en su mirada, que no era alegría ni entusiasmo, sino algo como retintín, como sarcasmo y como satisfacción.

—¿Todo esto es por Eriol? —cuestionó duramente, sin estar dispuesta a ceder para dañar al inglés. Shaoran afirmó sin ningún pudor y hasta divertido. — ¿Por qué no arreglan las cosas como hombres y me dejan al margen?

¡Cobarde!

—Entonces ya no sería entretenido. —dijo, con rapidez. — Tienes hasta mañana para responderme. —levantó la mano, donde sostenía el aparato para sacar nítidas fotografías. — O si prefieres no hacerlo…

—Ya, ya, ya entendí. —tenía que restarle importancia, tenía que mostrar que no era una niña débil que se deja influenciar, simplemente por que ella es perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella no tenía derecho a tener miedo, era algo de lo que no podía darse lujo porque el orgullo estaba de por medio.

Bastante en medio.

—Nos vemos mañana. —se despidió a lo lejos, caminando por el pasto en calcetines.

—Eres un bruto. —le recordó, por si es que llegaba a olvidarlo en el trayecto de la puerta a la acera, al otro lado de la cerca que bordeaba su diminuto jardín.

—¿Te gusta insultarme? —interrumpió, levantando una ceja. Ambos vieron como Kero corría con los zapatos de él en el hocico, llevándoselos como si se trataran de una pelota de goma. — Ey, gracias chico… ¡Al menos alguien me quiere en esta casa!

—Que suertudo. Aunque sinceramente no sé como ha sucedido, debe ser que es un poco tonto. —gruñó, cerrando la puerta al fin. Shaoran miró en aquella dirección sobando la cabeza del canino que se dejaba hacer.

—¿Crees que sea por que le gusto? —le preguntó, como si el animal de pronto fuera a poder hablar y asegurarle que no creía que fuera por eso, sino más bien por que ella realmente creía que era todos y cada uno de los insultos que se le escapaban de los labios, cada vez que la hacía rabiar. — Oye, no quieras quitarme mis ilusiones.

Que va, que ilusiones ni que nada.

------------------

Generalmente las comidas de la cafetería no eran sus preferidas, sabían a cartón y siempre estaban frías, las cosas en Japón y en Inglaterra no eran tan distintas después de todo. Se sentó junto a Yamazaki que reía a carcajadas con Naoko, quien siendo más discreta compartía la conversación.

—¿Los vampiros no son vampiros? —repetía sorprendida Rika, comiendo del bento que había traído de casa. — Eso no tiene sentido.

Tomoyo afirmó sin sentirse muy segura, mirando a sus otros dos amigos. Después volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, la cual pretendía no escuchar nada mientras comía su almuerzo silenciosa. Parecía ser que a la presidenta no le gustaban tanto esos temas.

—Me han dicho de una película que tiene que ver, ¿Por qué no vamos a verla? —cuestionó Chiharu, sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin sospechar el escalofrío que la sola idea provocó en la castaña de ojos verdes.

—Por mí no hay problema. —estuvo de acuerdo Shaoran, mirando interesado a Eriol quien se limitó a guardar silencio. — Estoy seguro que puede llegar a ser muy interesante…

—¡Vamos, hoy es dos por uno! —chilló de emoción Naoko, Sakura cerró los ojos en una mueca que suponía tranquilidad, la misma de siempre. Imperturbable presidenta Kinomoto.

Daidouji agitó su cabeza y suspiró. No, debía ser su imaginación. Sakura no podía temer a tonterías así, ella se lo había dicho muchas veces en los campamentos de valor que solían hacer en la primaria. Ella no creía en cosas tan infantiles.

—¿Qué dices, Sakura? —preguntó la amatista, a su lado, la ojiverde abrió precisamente esos verdes, Shaoran como todos los demás, podía notar que el color se le había escapado de las mejillas y si pudieran tocar sus manos también podrían darse cuenta de su sudor frío. — ¿Te pasa algo?

—Na.da. —entredijo, de repente sin saliva para poder hablar.

—¡Vamos al cine, Sakura! —insistió Mihara, sin sospechar. Ella negó débilmente.

—T-tengo cosas que hacer…—se levantó repentinamente y se alejó tanto como pudo. — Nos… vemos luego…

—Que extraño…—decía Sasaki más para si que para el resto. — ¿Tendrá que estudiar algo?

Siendo Sakura, nadie lo dudó.

—Bueno, ¿Qué dicen ustedes? —miró al resto, quienes asintieron sin mucho entusiasmo pero lo suficiente para parecer convincentes.

Tomoyo miraba preocupada hacia donde Sakura se había perdido, Shaoran lo notó. — ¿No le gustan esas cosas? —preguntó, sintiéndose tan estupefacto como los demás.

—Pues… hasta donde tengo entendido, no le afectan… Quizá ahora sí. —bajó la mirada pensativa. — En realidad, no lo sé.

Li hizo una mueca. — Voy al baño. —anunció, pero todos sabían que no iba hacia allá simplemente por que había tomado la dirección opuesta.

—¡Que raros están todos! —se quejó la novia de Takashi.

—Oye Eri, ¿Qué te hiciste? —inquirió el chico de sonrisa eterna, señalando su boca y el moretón en su quijada.

—Fue un acc-ccidente en casa, an-da-ba sin gafas. —fue su rápida explicación comenzando a ponerse de pie para seguir al chino, Tomoyo extendió su brazo hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, justo donde se encontraba él, con una mirada que Hiraguizawa interpretó como dulce, le hizo detenerse, como una súplica silenciosa por una tregua. No más peleas hasta que hubiera un buen motivo.

Aunque para él Shaoran Li fuera sinónimo de _motivo_ _suficiente_.

—Que dolor de cabeza…—gimió, frotando sus dedos con exasperación contra su frente.

—Si eso es lo que tienes, entonces deberías aclarárselo a tus amigos… ellos se preocupan, en especial, Daidouji. —de nuevo esa irritante voz, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estarla siguiendo?

—¿Qué no piensas dejarme en paz, ni durante cinco minutos? Todo tiene su límite, ¿No te cansas? —Sakura ni siquiera tomó aire para hablar y sin embargo el reclamo no afectó al muchacho, quien negó sólo con su cabeza.

—Ni siquiera Daidouji te conoce del todo. —fue lo que dijo, descuidadamente. — ¿Qué ganas con ocultarte todo el tiempo?

—Será mi problema, ya vete. —eso se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, una que la asfixiaba con su presencia y que la dejaba tan cansada como nunca antes se había sentido.

—¿Y mi respuesta? —interrumpió.

—Olvídalo, no quiero. —¿Es que estaba loco? Él era Li, y ella no únicamente no lo soportaba, también quería estar con Hiraguizawa. De hecho, ella quería estar con cualquiera que no tuviera el cabello castaño, la sonrisa brillante y tonta a la vez y los ojos avellanas que cambiaban de color con la luz exterior. Alguien que no se llamara Shaoran ni se apellidara Li.

—Es una lástima. —Sakura parpadeó cuando vio entre los largos y bien dibujados dedos del chico, una hoja de papel rígido que mostraba la imagen de una chica fea, desaliñada y sorprendida. — Te veo luego.

El chino se dio la vuelta con ganas de silbar una canción.

5

En un impulso, crispó los puños tratando contenerse de gritarle ahí mismo que se fuera al infierno.

4

Lo vio alejarse con su ancha espalda, ese tipo se pavoneaba como si fuera un modelo, mirando a veces, divertido, la foto donde ella salía. ¡Que pesado!

3

Si no hacía algo, esa foto terminaría en manos de Eriol, y de todo Seijo, y entonces si sería el fin, el verdadero. Li ahora era equivalente de desaventura y frustración, de pronto, todo eso acumulado en su pecho que quería partirse en dos para poder gritarle, otra vez, que se fuera al diablo. ¡Con más fuerza! ¡A un lugar profundo, oscuro y frío! ¡Y que se perdiera, que ya no pudiera regresar!

2

Si Li mostraba esa maldita foto, o la que tenía en el móvil, entonces, se encargaría de que su cabeza rodara, pero antes de destruirlo con sus propias manos, él lo haría primero con ella. Y eso, no podía suceder. No tenía por qué suceder, si él le estaba dando una opción lógica, razonable, pero tan desagradable. Por que ella no quería doblar las manos ante él, por que ella no quería ser la perdedora. Si tan solo esas fotos no estuvieran con él.

1

Las robaría, de verdad que lo haría, no le dejaba otra opción, le importaría poco si después de eso, él le rogara no terminar con ella. No, lo desilusionaría, lo haría arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo. Haría que él terminara con ella, y que no le quedaran ganas de chantajearla. Nunca más.

0

—"¡No lo digas!" —se decía estrictamente, con la desesperación invadiéndola desde la punta del cabello hasta caer pesadamente en el fondo de sus entrañas.

—¡Li! —el aludido se giró graciosamente, sin perder el equilibrio.

Justo a tiempo.

—¿Sí, dime?

—"¡No lo digas, Sakura!"

Decir que el tiempo se detenía y que su lengua se había hecho un nudo en su garganta, era poco. No supo por qué las palabras aunque torpes, fluyeron, ni las sintió salir y mucho menos, pudo evitarlas.

—"¡No lo hagas, Sakura!" —suplicó a si misma. El aliento se le escapó cuando se dio cuenta de la intensidad con la que le miraba el chino, no tenía ese gesto socarrón. Estaba serio, casi antinatural.

Y por supuesto, calladito se veía más bonito.

Atractivo. Varonil.

—"¡Kami, no me hagas decirlo!"

Lo que a ella le pareció una hora ahí parada sin decir nada, pidiendo un milagro inesperado, en realidad fue menos de tres segundos.

—A-acepto.

Shaoran parpadeó, forzándose a parecer más inocente de lo normal, forzándose a ser un tipo ingenuo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que esa japonesa decía muy contrario a la complacencia que hervía en su sangre. — ¿Mh? ¿Qué aceptas?

Sakura arrugó la nariz, desdeñosamente. — Y-ya sabes, no te hagas el tonto. —murmuró por la bajo, vigilando que nadie más prestara atención, pero era muy difícil evitar notar que los dos mejores puestos de la institución se estaban hablando, a pesar de la considerable distancia, y aunque tenían público, parecería que era una conversación íntima.

—Quizá tengas que refrescarme la memoria. —sugirió, regresando en sus pasos, Kinomoto no supo cuando la fotografía desapareció de entre sus dedos, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Ella no habló, al contrario, miró con impotencia en otra dirección, apretando los labios tanto como podía en un intento por contenerse.

Contener su rabia, contener las malditas lágrimas traicioneras que nublaban su vista y ardían en sus ojos y que aceleraban su respiración.

El chino estaba frente a ella, sin temor a inclinarse sobre su menuda figura, sin temor a que los demás vieran con cierta sorpresa como él pasaba una de sus manos por su mejilla para bajar a su barbilla y girar su bonito rostro, Shaoran no temió cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella tan lacrimosos como aquel encuentro furtivo frente al servicio de las chicas. — Vas a salir conmigo. —susurró al ver que ella no decía nada.

—Sí.

—¿Incluso si Hiraguizawa te lo pidiera?

—Sí.

Li frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo puedo creerte?

—Tendrás que hacerlo. —respondió cortante, liberándose un poco de la extraña cercanía. Shaoran sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿Es oficial?

—Haz lo que quieras. —evadió, dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí.

—De acuerdo.—su sonrisa se amplió, de pronto recordó algo. — Oye, pero tendrás que ir al cine conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Sakura giró levemente el rostro, sin creer lo que escuchaba. — ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo no quiero ir!

—Sería incorrecto si voy sin mi novia—se burló, también yéndose pero en dirección a la cafetería.

—¡No voy a ir! —gritó desde el otro extremo.

—¡Te prometo que yo invito!

Los que estaban entre ellos, en el pasillo, miraban con cierto interés, nunca se había visto que Sakura Kinomoto elevara la voz y para ellos era una sorpresa a pesar de que no entendieran de qué hablaba.

—¡No quiero!

El castaño sólo levantó el brazo para despedirse, sin seguir discutiendo.

¡Era tan idiota!

Y si no quería ir, no iría. Punto. No había más que decir.

—Es increíble que hayas decidido venir, al final de todo. —decía Chiharu caminando junto con sus demás amigas, Sakura únicamente asintió, sin dejar de mirar al frente, con el cabello miel ondeando en sus pasos.

—Me alegro tanto. —suspiraba aliviada Tomoyo, Rika asintió para apoyarla.

Sakura miró de reojo a Shaoran que iba más atrás y conversaba despreocupadamente con Takashi. Eriol parecía aparte, mirándola mientras avanzaba más al frente, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, una sonrisa gentil y cariñosa, frunció el ceño cuando los ojos verdes escaparon en una huída mal planeada, un golpe contra su estómago y una duda creciendo en su cabeza.

—¡Será genial! ¡Será genial! —cantaba Naoko cuando cruzaron la entrada del establecimiento, muchos chicos de su edad también andaban por ahí, con enormes cartones llenos de palomas de maíz y refrescos enormes. Con anuncios de neón y los focos en las carteleras, y el piso alfombrado de rojo todo armonizado con el aroma salado de la comida chatarra.

Eriol se acercó a la taquilla, sacando el dinero para dos boletos, Shaoran se colocó a su lado. —Le prometí a Sakura que pagaría las entradas. —confesó divertido, sin temor a ver la furia encenderse en los ojos de Hiraguizawa. — Y las palomitas… ¿Sabes si le gusta el chocolate?

—Déjate de estupideces, yo voy a comprar su boleto. —gruñó, apenas moviendo los labios.

Shaoran se encogió en hombros mientras recibía los papelitos que marcaban la hora y la sala. — Entonces, estás desperdiciando tu dinero.

Tomoyo se formó detrás de ellos, ajena a la conversación, apenas escuchando…

—Sakura es mía, Li.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, _Eri_?

Las pupilas amatistas se dilataron, y no cambiaron cuando el chino se alejó con las dos entradas, Sakura recibió a regañadientes su boleto y fue encaminada por el chico hacia la dulcería.

—No quiero nada. —susurró, ácidamente.

Shaoran levantó una ceja. — ¿No quieres nada? ¿No te gustan los dulces?

La presidenta guardó silencio, reacia a responder.

—Vamos, por un dulce no engordarás. —Sakura se cruzó de brazos y se giró en otra dirección, Li volvió a sonreír acercándose por detrás para hablar cerca de su oído. — Oye, y aunque lo hicieras seguramente seguirías siendo muy linda.

Algo se paró en su corazón después de que se había acelerado al sentir la cálida respiración de Li chocar contra su oreja. Sus palabras eran amables, suaves y gentiles, sin el mismo eco simplón y absurdo que reconocía siempre que le hablaba.

—A nadie le gustan los gordos. —se limitó a decir, con un hilo de voz. Era extraño sentir un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, Shaoran no se había alejado y parecía reír suavemente de nuevo, llegando la calidez hasta su cuello, la misma que le puso la piel de gallina.

—Puede que a mí, sí. —refutó. — Vamos, un dulce cualquiera, con eso me conformo.

Sakura le miró desconfiadamente.

El muchacho cabeceó tranquilamente mirando la lista arriba de la cabeza del dependiente que era un adolescente, quien examinaba con cierta curiosidad a la pareja, sus compañeras prestaron atención al muchacho de Seijo quien parecía estar indeciso de que pedir para si mismo. — Una caja de bombones. —pidió amablemente, mirándolas, todas se apresuraron y las tres chicas le ofrecieron tres cajas de la misma marca. — Eh…

Sakura refunfuñó algún improperio por debajo de su voz, maldiciendo a esas chiquillas tan bobas que se fijaban en un tipo un tanto peor. Li no tenía pinta de casanovas, de hecho, parecía más común y corriente que cualquiera de los muchos jóvenes que estaban en el lugar, con esa melena loca que no se quedaba quieta nunca y los chispeantes ojos que parecían burlarse siempre de ella en la primera oportunidad.

—Los quiero cubiertos de chocolate. —aclaró nervioso, una de ellas fue más rápida de las demás, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya le tendía la cajita. — Muchas gracias, ¿Tú, Sakura? —insistió, mirándola de nueva cuenta.

Sí…

—Palomitas grandes con mantequilla extra, una barra de chocolate, malteada doble de fresa…—pareció meditar un momento, Shaoran parpadeó. — Un perro caliente, unas papas fritas…—miró los dulces buscando alguna otra cosa. — Una caja de gomitas, y una soda de dieta. —miró a Li quien parecía sorprendido.

—Pensé que no querías nada…—añadió, las dependientas le observaron, como si esperaran a que aceptara pagar por todo eso.

—Y yo pensé que no te molestaba. —le recordó, triunfante.

—De hecho, no… —rascó su barbilla, confundido. — Compraré todo, sólo si prometes comértelo.

Uhn.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —rugió ella, arrugando su pequeña nariz.

El chino miró a quienes les atendían. — Sólo la caja de gomitas y la soda pero que no sea de dieta.

—¡Oye!

Shaoran recibía la mercancía ignorando todas las protestas de Sakura. Chiharu reía discretamente sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, Yamazaki también parecía divertido desde su sitio. — Creo que se llevan bien…—comentó de manera casual a Eriol, quien con la mandíbula apretada machacaba los boletos que había comprado.

—¡Los esperamos en la sala! —anunció el ambarino, empujando a la presidenta quien protestando, avanzaba, llamando la atención de cualquiera con quienes se topaban.

—De alguna manera se ven bien juntos. Y Li trata de una forma extraña a Sakura… ¿No les parece…?—esa pregunta sospechosa quería decir que ese par tenía algo, que de alguna manera parecían ocultar algo. Tomoyo miró preocupada al inglés desde la taquilla, donde la vendedora le llamaba sin obtener resultados.

—Vamos, Dai-douji. —llamó el joven, mirando en la dirección por la que habían desaparecido los castaños. Le mostró los dos boletos que había adquirido. Bien, por lo menos le había pagado la entrada.

La plomiza siguió en silencio a su amigo, quien a pasos agigantados trataba de llegar a la sala, no fue una sorpresa para ella haber encontrado a Sakura sentada con un Shaoran que comía ensimismado los bombones de chocolate mientras ella se limitaba a beber soda. — ¡Eh, por acá! —llamó él, si bien Eriol ya encontraba extraño que Sakura se adelantara con aquel alumno nuevo, fue mucho más que evitara su mirada, entretenida en leer los ingredientes de sus gomitas.

—Tomoyo, ven a sentarte. —más bien parecía una súplica, la amatista se adelantó para poder sentarse junto a su mejor amiga, dejando a Eriol rezagado a su lado, en la orilla.

Silencio.

Silencio.

—¿Sa-kura…?

Shaoran rodó los ojos fastidiado al escuchar la voz del extranjero, pareció notar como la chica tomaba mucho aire y cerraba sus ojos para responder un débil: —¿Si…?

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó educadamente, poniéndose de pie. Sakura miró a Li de reojo y como este parecía no muy conforme con la idea.

Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do

Love me do

El silencio de Shaoran parecía decirle que no había nada de malo con que saliera, se levantó también pidiendo permiso a Tomoyo para pasar, el castaño y la amatista miraron como ambos salieron de la sala, uno antes que otro. —¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó preocupada la muchacha nívea, mirando a su compañero a un lugar de distancia quien parecía distraído comiendo bombones.

Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do

Love me do

—Sa-kura, yo no puedo ca-llar más esto…—murmuró Eriol, dándose la vuelta para observarla, la presidenta guardaba silencio, con una mirada perdida hacia el suelo y a la vez como si escuchara con atención cada una de sus palabras.

Eso era lo que ella quería.

Ella había añorado mucho tiempo ese momento…

Someone to love  
Somebody new  
Someone to love  
Someone like you

—Estoy saliendo con Sakura. —explicó rápidamente el chico, sin mirarla. Tomoyo tenía dibujado el horror en sus facciones, golpeando cada rincón de su cabeza, las ideas no fluían y sólo podía imaginarse el rostro furibundo de Hiraguizawa recibiendo la noticia.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —preguntó la amatista, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Shaoran frunció el ceño, volteando a verla, finalmente.

Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do

Love me do 

—Te quiero.

Silencio.

Es como si de pronto el corazón estuviera cansado de tanto latir, de tanto resistir y acelerarse con los suaves y extranjeros acordes de su voz, por que cuando ese chico de porte gentil y mirada suave, pronuncia el simple "te quiero" parece algo más dulce, casi utópico, algo que puede existir y que te puede llenar, que te puede hacer suspirar y llorar.

¿Es así como se siente el "amor"? ¿El "amor verdadero"?

Por que si es así, no desea más dosis.

—Yo… también te quiero, Eriol. —respondió, de manera rápida, para el inglés su tono cortante no le decía nada nuevo, parecía como si quisiera salir corriendo de ahí, como si quisiera esconderse y regresar a su asiento junto a Li y Tomoyo.

Como si no quisiera esa confesión, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Ella nunca había sentido algo así, querer algo y no poder tenerlo, la frustración de ver que estás atada a una pata de la cama y no puedes moverte. Ella no era así. La impotencia que la inflama y la hace temblar pero para Eriol, ella sólo está nerviosa.

—Quiero…

Kinomoto interrumpió.

—T-te quiero mucho como un buen amigo, siempre me has cuidado a mí y a Tomoyo y…—mentira, ojala fuera algo tan sencillo como eso.

Love, love me do  
You know I love you  
I'll always be true  
So please, love me do  
Love me do  
Yeah, love me do  
Oh, love me do

—Deberías alegrarte. —añadió Shaoran después del silencio de Tomoyo, quien por más de un minuto se quedó muda sin asimilar ninguna idea. — Ahora tienes una oportunidad con él.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —Li comprendió la mirada confundida de su amiga.

—Porque se lo pedí y aceptó, por eso. —la respuesta no parecía tener nada de complicado. — Porque es lo mejor para todos, incluso para ella misma.

Daidouji frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —se dio cuenta de que el chino miraba como Sakura entraba seguida de un silencioso Eriol, ella se dejó caer en el mismo sitio de antes, y el inglés la imitó.

No intentó encontrar la mirada verdosa por que sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, Sakura parecía demasiado centrada en examinar la caja de dulces entre sus pequeñas manos, ocultando aquellos enormes ojos detrás del flequillo castaño.

—Ya vienen los demás. —anunció Daidouji, aflojando la tensión.

Sus compañeros se extendieron a lo largo de la fila, empezando con Yamazaki a un lado de Li quien besaba discretamente a Chiharu. Las luces se apagaron dando lugar a los anuncios.

Que absurdo era estar ahí sentada cuando querías correr a tu casa, tirarte a tu cama y llorar un poco para disminuir el nudo en la boca del estómago. Que absurdo era estar ahí sentada, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que te pasaba, que guardaras silencio y pareciera que eres tan perfecta como siempre cuando por dentro, eres tan débil que no tienes ni fuerza para sostener tu cabeza y mirar la grandísima pantalla. Tan débil como para no poder decir que "no" a ese muchacho de mirada avellana que dirige su vista entretenida hacia el frente.

No me siento bien, no quiero caer en tus telarañas y claro, no quiero ser tu novia.

—Si te sientes mal, deberías decirlo. —había susurrado, lo suficientemente alto para que únicamente ella le escuchara.

—Estoy bien. —contestó. — ¿Cómo se llama?

Shaoran le miró extrañado. — ¿Cine?

Sakura suspiró exasperada. — La película, bruto.

—"Cuando los vampiros atacan". —contestó, viéndola de reojo. Ella no parecía muy feliz con el título, ni con nada en la situación en realidad. — Si quieres… puedes…

¿Irse?

La presidenta sólo pudo sentir como la mano de su compañero se colocaba en un costado de su cabeza, y empujaba de ella para recostarla sobre su ancho hombro. Era cálido, suave…

—Te enfermarás como sigas reprimiendo la tristeza y las lágrimas. —terminó por decir, apoyando ahora su cabeza sobre la de ella. — Prometo que no me reiré.

—Tú prometes demasiadas cosas. —rezongó por lo bajo.

—No es algo que me cueste trabajo. —aceptó, de buena gana. Ya no necesitó agregar nada, porque pudo sentir donde las lágrimas caían, como quemaban, aún sobre la camisa. Su hombro ardió cuando ella escondió el rostro entre su prenda blanca con olor a lavanda, en un intento por ahogar su llanto. — Todo estará bien.

Sakura rió con algo de ironía, tratando de limpiar sus mejillas con la poca dignidad que aún sentía tener. — ¿Eso también lo prometes? —no fue fácil aceptar que él enterró el rostro en su cabello, era extraño, casi ofensivo para ella, pero no se movió. Su cuerpo permaneció petrificado.

—Si es necesario, lo haré. —continuó diciendo entre el aroma a flores que las hebras mieles desprendían.

—_Por favor, sal conmigo._ —_pidió con voz suplicante, Sakura no sabía que mirar, no sabía como dejar de sentir que se quebraba y que su pecho se volvía a partir. Pierde aliento para decirle que también lo quiere, que quiere ser su algo, lo que sea. Que quiere abrazarlo y pedirle que no la deje de querer. _

—_Eriol, yo…_

—_Por favor_—_siguió._

_Por favor Sakura, ten un poco de valor. _

—_Yo, estoy saliendo con Li…_—fue su respuesta. —_De verdad, lo lamento…_

_No esperó a que le dijera algo más, sus pies fueron más rápidos y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba de nuevo a salvo, en la penumbra de la sala del cine. _

—Eres un hablador, Li. —contradijo. — Y un desquiciado manipulador, eso es lo único que eres.

Shaoran sonrió, ella era tan fuerte aunque quisiera pretender que era una damisela en apuros. — Admítelo, no seas tímida. Lo aprendí de la mejor.

—Cállate.

Pero había algo de lo que alegrarse…

—¿Por qué no vemos la película?

Con él, no mentía. Con él era la descarada Sakura que quería verlo a un metro de distancia, o si era posible, más.

Sakura miró distraídamente la pantalla donde un rostro pálido y unos colmillos la sobresaltaron instantáneamente, dio un salto inconsciente, apretando el brazo de su novio. Su novio.

—_Yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras, Sakura. Sólo tienes que quererme tanto como yo te quiero a ti._ —_alcanzó a escuchar, cerró sus ojos._

—_Lo siento, no es posible._

—_Sakura…_

—_Por favor, Eriol. Déjame tranquila. _

Te quiero.

Por que el amor no puede desvanecerse.

Y al final de todo… cuando todo esto haya terminado y nos riamos al recordarlo…

…Yo estaré contigo.

Continuará.

Comentarios en Profile.


	7. Chapter 7

Si Sakura pudiera explicar lo que estaba por estallar en su pecho diría que era algo más allá de la furia, tan envolvente y que le dejaba un hueco en el estómago, profundo y que hacía que su boca de pronto estuviera amarga como si no hubiera bebido agua

Si Sakura pudiera explicar lo que estaba por estallar en su pecho diría que era algo más allá que un simple enojo, tan envolvente y que le dejaba ese hueco en el estómago, incómodo y profundo que hacía que su boca de pronto estuviera amarga como si no hubiera bebido agua por largos días. Sin embargo ¿Quién podría saberlo? Sentada en una de las bancas abandonadas del jardín trasero de Seijo, entre la niebla matutina y con el rostro oculto detrás el grueso libro de medicina que se suponía, estaba estudiando detenidamente.

Pero las palabras impresas no formaban ni una sola frase razonable. No por lo menos en ese momento cuando su mente estaba estancada entre pensamientos que no podía hilar y que la asfixiaban.

—"Antes hubiera preferido lanzarle este libro a la cabeza". —un suspiro ahogado se le escapó, el bullicio de siempre comenzaba a resonar a la distancia. Los barullos infantiles de quienes ya son mayores y no lo aceptan. No faltaba mucho para que ella atravesara el umbral de la entrada principal, y todas las miradas se enfocaran en su menuda figura.

—"A esta hora todo Seijo ya debe saberlo…"—se lamentaba mientras cerraba el grueso volumen.

No, no se estaba poniendo histérica, ni fatalista. No, no estaba nerviosa. Era solo que… De todos los chicos…

—"Pero si soy una estúpida…"—razonó, resignada.

Miró su reloj de muñeca como suplicándole que detuviera sus manecillas que se arrastraban segundo a segundo. Cinco minutos más y tendría que levantarse de ese pacífico sitio, donde nadie murmuraba y si lo hacían, ella simplemente no alcanzaba a oír. Ojala el Sol saliera pronto, su piel estaba helada y húmeda gracias a la neblina, sus mejillas necesitaban urgente color, ya no había remedio con el moreteado debajo de sus ojos verdes resultado de una mala noche. Ni todo el maquillaje la haría ver como la vivaracha jefa de generación que siempre solía ser. Ya tenía un pie dentro, sólo faltaba el otro. Su corazón tamborileó, inseguro y fuerte.

Y fue inevitable como lo predijo: todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella, ahora únicamente quedaba levantar la barbilla y caminar con toda la dignidad que se supone debe tener. Aunque acelerar el paso no estaba de más.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Está saliendo con Li? —alcanzaba a escuchar.

—Es lo que dicen… pero ¿no es muy repentino? —Sakura prefiere ignorar.

—Quien sabe, él le quitó su puesto en el cuadro…

—Puede aspirar a ella. ¡Son tal para cual!

—Tiene que ser muy bueno…

Alguna otra chica intervino, con voz jadeante y envidiosa. — ¿Bueno?: _Buenísimo._

Una sola mirada de advertencia fue necesaria para que guardaran silencio mientras ella pasaba.

—Creo… que está de malhumor…

—Hasta los presidentes pueden tener un mal día.

—¡Pero la presidenta Kinomoto es siempre tan amable! —Sakura miró con curiosidad a la persona que estaba hablando, una niña de segundo grado quien dejaba un mechón de cabello negro detrás de su oreja. Un brillo.

—Tu anillo…

—¿Eh? —la muchacha se sonrojó profundamente cuando la castaña se detuvo para hablarle.

—Es muy bonito, tal vez después puedas decirme donde lo compraste…

—¡Sí! —sonrió ante la reverencia. Y siguió con su camino.

Muy bonito, era una lástima que no le sentara.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Eriol. —seca como siempre, con el rostro bien alto y la mirada apagada. Apagada y cansada.

El ojiazul estaba frente a ella, impidiéndole el paso, yendo de salida. Y toda su mini-audiencia estaba ahí para presenciar cada palabra que tuvieran que decirse. ¡Todos apostaban a que Hiraguizawa se quedaría con ella! ¡Nunca nadie se percató de cuando Li entró a la competencia! Cuando ya no tuvieron otro saludo que regalarse el uno al otro, Sakura pasó por su lado. Tomoyo ya estaba sentada en su sitio, mirando por la ventana sin ser molestada por nadie.

—Ah, llegaste más temprano de lo normal…—comentó Kinomoto, demasiado casual. Su amiga se sorprendió un poco, Sakura no se daba mucho a las conversaciones más que a las justas y necesarias.

—Quería hablar un rato... —fue lo único que pudo decir la amatista. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas. — Es muy importante…

Sakura parpadeó repetidas veces, sin comprender. — ¿Aquí?

Tomoyo miró a su alrededor notando que había demasiados pájaros en el alambre y las cosas que quería preguntar no podían ser escuchadas por cualquiera. —No, podemos esperar. —de nuevo su atención se enfocó en el exterior, en el día brumoso y frío que se veía venir.

—De acuerdo. —fue su única respuesta. El aula comenzó a llenarse con el paso de los segundos, los primeros profesores pasaban por los pasillos en su intento por poner el ejemplo de la puntualidad.

—¡Que desorden! —Tomoyo casi pudo escuchar como los dientes de Sakura rechinaban mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba, ese aire de frialdad desaparecía y se convertía en algo tan intenso que el rostro pálido de la castaña se encendía. — ¿Se han dado cuenta que todos parecen locos el día de hoy?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada despectiva. — El león cree que todos son de su condición. Enhorabuena, ¿Te has visto por fin al espejo?

Shaoran levantó una ceja mientras una orilla de sus labios se curvaba en una sonrisa ladina. — Y me parece que tú vienes especialmente hostil.

Un nuevo rugido que no pasó desapercibido por Daidouji se escuchó. — Oh, nada de eso —ninguno de los dos disimulaba mientras hablaban quedamente.

—¿Es por que no dormiste bien, _querida_? —Sakura vio chisporrotear burla de los ojos avellanas del chino, mientras éste avanzaba a su lugar detrás de ella. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle, cuando estuvo sentado. — ¿Soñaste conmigo, _linda_?

—No tienes tanta suerte. —repuso, cruzándose de brazos. — Pero si ha pesadillas te refieres, sí, tuve una.

Li hizo una mueca, intentando contener su risa. Tomoyo sólo los miraba sin alcanzar a comprender que clase de amor compartirían esos dos: Sakura parecía que saltaría en cualquier momento para desmenuzarlo y Shaoran, parecía que le gustaba la adrenalina, sino no la fastidiaría a propósito.

Kinomoto lo miraba intensamente, la corta distancia y la transparencia de su mirada hacían entender a Shaoran lo poco que le agradaba la conversación, haciendo que sus labios se torcieran en una mueca de molestia. — Pareces una viejita, te verías mejor si sonrieras. ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado? —la chiquilla apenas y se dio cuenta cuando los dedos de Li trataron de alisar su frente.

Sakura pareció ofendida cuando sus cejas se juntaron más, haciendo reír al castaño. — Y tú pareces un payaso, ¿Te enorgulleces?

Li se encogió en hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia. — No es que me queje, pero, ¿un payaso?

—Si, como todos los payasos—continuó ella. — Ya sabes, con la sonrisa idiota y las bromas estúpidas.

—Mmh, creo que ya lo capté. —rascó su mejilla despreocupadamente. — Pero no me gustan los payasos.

—Tendrás que soportar un trauma doble, entonces.

Daidouji abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, ¡Esa no era una sonrisa de Sakura! Esa curva torcida y burlona que endurecía sus rasgos. No le sorprendió escuchar la risa fluida del muchacho— Por lo menos alguien se divierte. —se atrevió a comentar, ante la mirada de pocos amigos que Sakura le dedicó.

—Cállate. —le ordenó al ambarino pero en ese mismo momento Shaoran estaba sordo, sus carcajadas no le dejaban escuchar más allá de si mismo.

--

—Aah, ya quisiera yo poder estar en el mismo salón que Li. —suspiraba una de las niñas de primero que miraban a la distancia como un castaño conversaba con su amiga Yamazaki, acompañados por un silencioso inglés. — ¡Si tan sólo fuera de tercer año…!

Haneoka no dijo nada, tuvo que morderse la lengua y sujetar sus pensamientos, todos los que volaban sin remedio hacia ese tal Li, no era fácil ver su figura alta y fuerte por los corredores. Menos cuando le acompañaba la pequeña presencia de la presidenta de tercero quien parecía querer alejarse caminando diez pasos delante de él.

—Deberías enfocarte en tus estudios. —se limitó a sugerir, escribiendo en su libreta. Raro pasatiempo para los descansos. Su compañera le miró aburrida.

—Está bien que seas la presidenta pero… ¿no deberías relajarte un rato? —Asuka le miró sin comprender. — Muchos chicos quieren conocerte pero tú siempre estás tan ocupada…

Silencio.

—Es que… lo odio. —murmura casi inaudible.

—¿Eeh? —todas le miran.

—Tal vez sea porque yo no quiero conocerlos. —respondió de forma rápida pero exasperada, concentrándose de nuevo en su libreta de conejos. — Además, es una pérdida de tiempo, todas sabemos lo que quieren los chicos de nosotras.

Silencio.

Mucho silencio.

Sus compañeras le miraron sin entender. Ella les lanzó un gesto de obviedad.

—¿Eh?

—¡Haneoka! —no se molestó en girarse cuando escuchó la voz de su compañero de gafas delicadas y piel paliducha, era tan delgado que parecía que se quebraría con sólo caminar. — Me estaba preguntando…

—Estoy ocupada. —afirmó, sin dejarle continuar.

—Pero--

—Muy ocupada.

—A-ah entie--

—Me alegro. Gracias de todos modos. —continuó.

—¿Sabías que las pelotas antiguas eran elaboradas con una especie de baba de árbol? —preguntaba Yamazaki en ese momento, con su dedo índice levantado. Hiraguizawa no le estaba prestando demasiada atención así que se dedicó a atiborrar a Shaoran de preguntas.

—Eh… pensé que se hacían de cuero.

—Estás equivocado, antes cuando se cortaban los árboles se utilizaba su corteza y su baba para hacer una enorme bola de madera.

Shaoran divisó como un chico se sentaba junto a aquella preciosa niña de primero que parecía ignorarlo. ¡Era tan parecida a Sakura!

¡Dios la librara, pobre alma!

No quería ni pensarlo.

—Adelántense, tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Ah? ¿Estás seguro? —Takashi no parecía muy seguro de querer estar con Eriol, ahora que estaba tan callado. — ¿No quieres que esperemos aquí?

—No, anden, adelántense. —movió su mano en un gesto despreocupado mientras se alejaba. Yamazaki levantó una ceja cuando lo vio saludar a la presidenta de primer año.

—Heh, buen día Haneoka. —sonrió suavemente cuando vio los enormes ojos de la chica mirarlo desde abajo, brillosos por la admiración, no tan diferentes a los de sus demás compañeras que no podían creer que el castaño de tercero le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra a una niña de primero. — Me preguntaba si podríamos conversar un rato.

—¿Co-cómo? —sus mejillas estaban coloradas, las otras chicas dejaron caer sus mandíbulas. Asuka no lo pensó dos veces.—¡S-sí! —se levantó rápidamente, toda tiesa.

Fue muy extraño ver a una persona tan alta como Li caminando a lado de una tan baja como Haneoka. Los jardines estaban repletos a esa hora de la mañana, todos almorzando y bromeando entre ellos, tratando de dejar escapar sus mentes y evadir los deberes escolares. Fue más incomprensible para todos ver como ambos se alejaban del resto y hablaban entre susurros.

—¿Has sabido algo de tu cadena? —Asuka se suponía que sólo por eso el de tercero podría buscarla. Shaoran se recargaba en ese momento en el tronco de un árbol.

—Nada. —respondió agachando la cabeza. — No quisiera, pero, empiezo a cree que tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así.

—No te desesperes, no hemos ni comenzado. Tienes que recordar todo lo que hiciste ese día, quizá eso pueda darnos una pista.

La muchachita lo miró. Para ella el silencio era incómodo, para él, ella sólo estaba tratando de hacer memoria, hasta que habló.

—¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Kinomoto?

El ambarino parpadeó.

—¿Porqué lo preguntas? —evadió.

—Es lo que se dice… pero, no estaba segura.

—No pareces de ese tipo de chicas. —cerró los ojos pensativo.

—¿Ah? —la pequeña presidenta parpadeó extrañada. —¿Tipo…?

—Ya sabes, no me imaginaba que te gustaban los chismorreos. —su voz suave la puso nerviosa, insinuante y despreocupada a la vez. El rostro femenino y todavía infantil se sonrojó.

—¡No lo soy! —se defendió airadamente.

—Tampoco parece que te gusten los chicos. —comentó, tranquilamente. Como analizándola y viendo a través de su frente.— No es normal.

Su rostro incrementó su color. Aun más.

—No es que no me gusten… Yo…—había uno… uno en especial, el que se aplastaba el cabello mientras la escuchaba. Suspiró resignada, tenía que calmar el tamborileo de su corazón que se apretaba contra las paredes de su pecho, eran esos momentos en que su cabeza dejaba de ser fría para ofuscarse, una mente inquisitiva que de pronto se llenaba de aire e ilusión. Confesó: — Es que son tan…

Casi no pudo escucharla.

—¿Perdón?

Ella estaba encogida, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados y la cara roja.

—Idiotas…

Shaoran abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa. — Me estás hiriendo profundamente. —bromeó. — Según tu experiencia femenina… ¿Por qué deberíamos ser unos idiotas?

—Lo único en lo que los hombres piensan es en sexo desenfrenado, salvaje y loco. La juventud de hoy está tan podrida.

—Ah… ¿Salvaje y loco?

—¡S-sí!

Li le miró divertido, después de reír. — Haneoka… ¿te incluyes en la mierda?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Protestó ofendida pareciéndose más a un tomate maduro y listo para la venta, agachó la mirada.— Eso… es lo que pienso…

Shaoran no discutió porque ¿Qué caso tenía contradecirla cuando tenía una pizca de razón? Y no era precisamente porque él quisiera acostarse con todo lo que tuviera falda o sujetador, pero tampoco era un ciego, ni un mariquita, ni un santo.

Todo menos eso. No se enorgullecía de ello pero que bah, tampoco tenía caso ocultarlo. No un santo, sólo es adolescente. Y no podría ser un santurrón gracias a los pensamientos que de vez en cuando le inundan la cabeza y lo hostigaban en las noches frías de Tomoeda y que a veces él no sentía por el calor que había que aplacar sin despertar a su padre. Ya se imaginaba el rostro de Yang descubriéndolo en la escena del crimen… con las manos en… la masa…

—Sólo puedo acordarme, que tuve la clase de deportes de la mañana… me lo quité a esa hora pero, ya no me lo puse para los siguientes periodos. Y en la tarde, ya no estaba. —seguía la chica sin haber sido escuchada del todo por él.

—La clase de las siete ¿no? —pasó su cabello, era imposible que él hubiera tenido algo que ver, a esa hora estaba en examen, el mismo que Sakura aparentemente reprobaría. Después había bajado a cambiarse para deportes… Sakura bajó tarde. La sangre viajó a su rostro y otros sitios insospechados.

Esa fue una _muy _buena clase de deportes. Ah, Shaoran, concéntrate.

Regresó a cambiarse de ropa.

Sakura sudaba ese día.

¡Ah!, y después, todo sucedió.

La campana.

—¡Ah, llegaremos tarde! ¡Te veré luego! —no fue como una queja, ni como un lamento, su voz divertida y apresurada hizo que Asuka le mirara extrañada, ver como los ojos del mayor sonreían mientras se adelantaba para desaparecer por los pasillos del edificio, dejándola sola.

—Eh… ¿Li…?

Y pensar que faltaba una semana más para la siguiente clase de deportes…

Divisó en la distancia a su grupo de amigos, todas las chicas parecían contenerse para saltar sobre Sakura y hacerle preguntas sobre su nueva conquista, Tomoyo parecía lejana a cualquiera, observando con miradas tímidas y furtivas a Hiraguizawa, el muy maldito que se dedicaba solo a comer con sus finos modales.

Tan falso.

Lo enfermaba.

Respiró hondo tratando de controlar el pulso acelerado que iba por todas sus venas, contener la impotencia y las ganas de golpear cualquier cosa era casi un pecado. Casi volverse loco porque sabe que no puede írsele encima y darle contra su estúpida cara con gafas sin una razón. Porque sabe que Sakura no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

¿Y que importaba de todos modos si no había perdón después?

No supo en que momento la jovencita lo encontró entre la multitud, a la entrada de la cafetería, sus ojos verdes que sólo estaban ahí, adornando el bonito rostro de piel suave. Shaoran se pregunta como es que no hay nada dentro de ellos, como es que no puede leerlos, como es que son mudos.

—¿Se divierten? —fue su pregunta cuando llegó hasta ellos, buscando los hombros de su chica. Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no se quejó.

—Hace poco más de cinco segundos, sí. —Shaoran se pregunta como es posible que Kinomoto no actúe frente a sus amigos. Que no finja que no le gusta y que es bastante irónico que salgan juntos.

—No son muy románticos que digamos. —susurró Naoko a Rika, mientras sonreían nerviosas ante la escena.

—Tal vez sólo no es su estilo. —Sasaki siempre tan comprensiva.

En silencio, Eriol se puso de pie llevando consigo su bandeja ya vacía. — Nos vemos después.

—¿No lo ven un poco extraño? —pregunta inocentemente Chiharu, todos le miran incrédulos.

—Eres un dulce, cariño. —suspiró Yamazaki acariciando su mejilla, celebrando la inocencia de la joven.

—Yo, también me adelanto. —que Daidouji siguiera a Eriol también era raro.

Sakura agachó la mirada.

—Oi, Li ¿Porqué no vamos a ver el partido de los de segundo contra los de tercero? —ofreció Takashi tratando de desvanecer la tensión que se cernía sobre la mesa.

—Ah, claro.

—¡Se les hará tarde!

—¡No tardaremos!

Naoko, Rika y Chiharu se miraron entre ellas mientras Sakura no sabía que decir, ellas hablaban tranquilamente de cosas banales y simples, y ella no podía aportar nada a la amena conversación, porque sabía poco o nada de la vida común. Aunque supiera que era la persona más importante en el pasillo de regreso a las clases, no se sentía como tal. Apartada. Y obligadamente callada.

—"Son mis amigas…"—las miró, no parecían notar su nerviosismo.

"_¿No creen que ella es genial?"_

"_¡Y es tan guapa!"_

—Esa canción es un asco. —opinaba descuidadamente Chiharu después de pasar por su garganta un pedazo de manzana. — Si quieres bailar deberías escuchar a ese DJ europeo…

—¿De quién hablas? —cuestiona Naoko levantando una ceja.

—Ah, el que tocó en Bruselas el mes pasado. —recuerda Rika, sonriendo gentilmente. — Ya nos habías contado de él.

Y Sakura se da cuenta de que no entiende ni jota de lo que están hablando. Que es brutalmente ignorante.

—"No soy tan diferente, ¿verdad?".

—A Yamazaki también le gusta… creo que es lo poco que tenemos en común. —continúa Mihara, sonrojándose levemente. Las otras dos le miran enternecidas.

—¡Debemos ir a bailar uno de estos días, definitivamente! —Naoko parece emocionada cuando se da cuenta que han llegado, entra y es imitada por sus amigas.

—¿Qué tal este fin de semana? —se alcanza a escuchar.

Sakura sonríe esperando a que volteen pero ellas parecen haberse olvidado del detalle de que ella estaba caminando junto a ellas.

Que bueno, porque ella ni siquiera sabe bailar… ¡Y tiene tanto que lavar!

Que pesadez, que turbio se vuelve todo cuando no estás rodeado de gente que te admire y trata de entablar cualquier conversación sin sentido contigo, cuando todos se han adaptado a que estás ahí y que aunque eres importante en realidad dejas de serlo gracias a la costumbre. Es así como Sakura siente que se asfixia porque de pronto ya no hay nadie. Ni las chicas, ni los chicos, ni ningún alumno. Piensa que no importa, que estar sola es mejor que estar mal acompañada.

Es normal.

Tiene que ser normal.

—Ah, esos son Tomoyo y Eriol…—no tiene que esforzarse mucho para notarlos más lejos en el pasillo, conversando tranquilamente. Ella parece preocupada por él; siempre tan dulce y heterogénea al resto, cuando camina parece que fluye y que apenas pisa el suelo por el que va. Hiraguizawa es otro tipo de elegancia, una menos delicada pero más soberbia. Son tan parecidos… tan blanquecinos y de cabello oscuro. Casi supremos sobre los demás. A ella misma.

"_¡Woah, eres sorprendente Kinomoto!"_

"_¡Yo propongo a Kinomoto!"_

—Tomoyo es hermosa. —¿Porqué no lo había notado?

—No es una novedad. —Sakura podía reconocer esa voz. — Pero quizá tú no lo habías notado… debe ser aburrido no quererse más que a sí mismo.

Ella se volteó para enfrentarlo, levantó el rostro. — Entonces deberías salir con ella.

Shaoran hizo un mueca pensativa, al final sonrió.—Tienes razón, pero me gustan más las castañas. —Sakura saltó. — Además, hacen buena pareja y no me gustaría frustrar los planes de Daidouji. —sonrió todavía más cuando la chica frunció el ceño. — No sabía que podías ser celosa.

Kinomoto le miró con fastidio. — Déjame sola.

No era como una petición.

—Pero si ya estás sola.

Sola.

-

Sola.

"_Kinomoto siempre está ocupada, no hay que distraerla"_

"_¿Estás bien, Sakura?"_

"_Lo siento, no te molestaré más"._

Sola.

—Li…

—¿Sí?

—¿De que planes hablas?

--

—Ehm, gracias por esperar…—le había dicho sonrojada Daidouji, mientras lo alcanzaba en un pasillo, a lo lejos se podía escuchar las quejas de Li que protestaba porque su novia no quería ser acompañada hasta casa, por lo menos, no por él.

Eriol le sonrió distraídamente. — Por nada, sabes que me encan-ta charlar con tu madre.

—Ella te aprecia mucho. —dijo, sabiendo que era verdad. — Tal vez te gustaría… quedarte a cenar. —sabía que la invitación era inofensiva, sabía que a su amigo no le sorprendería. No tenía que sonrojarse y sin embargo ahí estaba el calor acumulándose y sofocándola, creyendo que el tiempo se iba deteniendo mientras admiraba como se formaba su sonrisa y esperaba su respuesta.

—Eres muy ama-ble, pero no estoy seguro de po-der esta vez. —Tomoyo lo miró con curiosidad. El inglés no pudo más que mostrarle su sonrisa afable, más como una disculpa silenciosa. —Tengo al-gunas cosas en que pen-sar.

La amatista bajó la mirada turbada sin tener que imaginar mucho para saber de que se trataba todo, en qué giraba la mente de Hiraguizawa. Una y otra y otra vez: — Sakura, ¿no es así? —no esperaba sentir el peso sobre su cabeza, la larga mano de Eriol sobre su sedoso cabello, lo cepilló un momento mientras cerraba los ojos, cansado. Sus dedos se deslizaron por las oscuras hebras hasta que apretó su hombro con confianza.

—No debes preocuparte, Dai-douji.

—¿Piensas… hacer algo?

Oh, sí que lo pensaba.

—No.

Sakura se daría cuenta de quién era el fulano con el que estaba saliendo. Tarde o temprano. Tomoyo lo miró insegura, sin saber que significaba esa voz seria ni porqué entrecerraba los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

—Yo…

Escuchaba su corazón taladrarle los oídos y la sangre palpitando en todo su cuerpo, cada vena pulsando contra su piel. Sabía que lo tenía enfrente pero no lo miraba, su rostro se perdía entre la adrenalina y la sensación de querer decir algo atorado en su garganta. Casi no sintió cuando Eriol pasó por su lado, sin percibir lo roja que estaba su cara, de nuevo ese sentimiento se queda ahí. — Eriol…

Él la miró de reojo sin entender porque no avanzaba.

—Quiero ser tu amiga.

El inglés rió un momento, esas risas huecas que tanto la lastiman porque sabe que no está tomando enserio ni una de sus palabras. — Pero, Dai-douji, nosotros ya somos a-migos. —La vio acercarse lentamente, con una mueca que poco tenía que ver con ella, las cejas fruncidas y apunto de replicar.

—Quiero ser una _verdadera _amiga. Sé que lo necesitas.

¿Debía creer eso? Él había vivido solo mucho tiempo y cuando necesitó la compañía y cariño de alguien, no hubo nadie. Ahora no necesitaba nada. Ni siquiera una mirada amatista y lastimera de esa jovencita.

—Lo lamento, Dai-douji pero, no enti-endo nada lo de que hablas.

—Es que, te ves… solo.

—¿Debería creer eso?

—¿A-ah…?

—Vamos, estoy seguro de que cocinas delicioso. —Ambos chicos miraron hacia atrás donde Sakura era seguida por Li.

—Ni creas que estás invitado.

—¿No dicen que donde come uno, comen dos? —insistía, sonriendo de lado.

Eriol sonrió sin quererlo. — Estás equivocada, Da-idouji. Debe haber algo para mí.

—¿Eh?

—Disculpa que te interrumpa, —Sakura se detuvo para mirarlo directamente al rostro, levantando su mentón como acostumbraba, con esa mirada nulamente romántica.— pero, ¿Qué te hace creer que eres un número dos en cuestión?

—¿Ah? ¡Pero soy tu novio! —se defendió, sin siquiera analizar la pregunta.

—¿Y eso que? Tienes tu propia casa, ve a cenar ahí. —reclamó desdeñosamente, emprendió de nuevo su ida. Shaoran la siguió. — Además, tengo cosas que hacer como para perder mi valioso tiempo contigo.

—Mi padre no llegará, no tiene sentido cenar solo. —comentó casualmente, clavando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Sakura frunció el ceño cuando se percató de cómo la estaba ignorando. — Mucho menos lo tiene llegar si quiera a casa.

—Touya llegará tarde así que no hay mucha diferencia. —refunfuñó, mirando en otra dirección mientras aceleraba un poco más el paso. — ¡Tengo cosas que hacer así que vete de una buena vez!

—¿Eso quiere decir que estaríamos solos? —Sakura habría respondido si el tono seductor de Shaoran se lo hubiera permitido, o por lo menos si no lo hubiera percibido. Sus nervios se crisparon cuando sintió como pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros y resbalaba hasta su cintura, apretándola contra él. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que Eriol estaba cerca. — Entonces con mayor razón debo ir.

—¡Argh! —el castaño rió cuando sintió el empujón. — ¡Aléjate!

El chino pasó por un lado del inglés. Sakura ni siquiera los miró estando demasiado irritada. Eriol la siguió con la mirada, ella no volteó. — Tomoyo, hay reunión del comité. No la olvides, por favor.

—Está bien, Sakura. —la albina se enfocó en Eriol. — Te veré después ¿Cierto? —el chico asintió.

—Hasta mañana, Da-idouji. —que bonita sonrisa, piensa Tomoyo mientras se volteaba para marcharse.

Shaoran las observa alejarse, le guiñó un ojo a su compañero: — Creo que le gustas a Daidouji.

—No es tu asunto.

—Me he dado cuenta de que Daidouji es… —removió su cabeza pensativo. —Diferente, a Kinomoto. En realidad son muy opuestas.

—¿Es positivo?

—Para ti sí, para mí que salgo con Kinomoto…—sonrió. — No estoy muy seguro, de hecho.

—Entonces deberías dejarla en paz—aunque su voz fuera un murmullo, Shaoran lo escuchaba perfectamente. — Si no estás dispuesto a entenderla, no tiene caso que salgas con ella. Deberías dejarla en paz para que la amen como merece.

Su voz resonó por el pasillo, Shaoran le mira un momento, no queda más que sonreír aunque no tenga ganas, porque no perderá frente a ese sujeto. No lo golpeará porque sabe que Sakura no se lo perdonará…

Debería ignorar ese detalle.

—No lo creo necesario. Tú sabes, ahora estás muy ocupado…

—¿A que te refieres?

—Lo sabes muy bien. —Eriol no se intimidó cuando Shaoran concentró su pesada mirada sobre él, escudriñadora y acusante. Entendía bien que se refería a Daidouji.

—Cuando tengas el valor de hablarme directamente, ven a buscarme. —Li gruñó. — Mientras tanto encuentra a alguien mejor para fastidiar.

Shaoran sonrió burlonamente. —Presiento que estaré toda la tarde con ella… fuera de Sakura, no hay nadie mejor que tú.

—Ya te arrepentirás.

—Ya veremos quien se arrepiente primero de qué. —el chino se había dado la vuelta, dispuesto a alcanzar a Sakura.

—Lo que tú digas, Li.

--

—El maratón de este año debe ser un éxito, por favor, encárguense de hacer que sus compañeros rellenen los formularios. Es necesario tener en cuenta a los alumnos imposibilitados para el ejercicio.

"_¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Llegó en primer lugar?!"_

"_¡Era de esperarse, Kinomoto es genial!"_

La tarde le ha arrancado otro suspiro después del disimulado bostezo que daba mientras miraba por la ventana, recogía los papeles y pensaba en la cena navideña que debía planear para Touya y ella, no faltaban más de dos semanas y media. Los demás presidentes de generación se van retirando pues la junta ha terminado. Es un gran alivio que las vacaciones vayan a comenzar, así no tiene que ver la cara de Eriol o de Li.

—¿De que planes hablas?—había preguntado, Shaoran se encogió en hombros—¿Qué quieres decir? —insistió. El chino podía ver la duda en los ojos verdes de la muchacha, parecía demasiado seria y dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir, quieta y apacible, comos siempre lucía ella. Como casi siempre lucía ella.

—Eres un poco lenta para ser la presidenta de la clase pero, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? —dejó escapar el aire y luego la miró. — Y se trata de tu amiga, deberías haberte dado cuenta desde antes.

—Bueno, ¿Me vas a decir o no? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que soy mala amiga!

Shaoran sonrió burlonamente. —Yo no he dicho eso, Kinomoto.

Silencio.

Entraron al aula de la misma forma que siempre, uno a lado del otro. Algunas chicas suspiraron viendo a la pareja perfecta tomando su lugar. Li no tuvo más opción que sentarse en el filo del escritorio de ella, mientras Sakura le observaba inquisitiva.

—Apestarás mi mesa.

Shaoran rió. — Se le quitará en unas horas. ¿Me escucharás?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.—¿Entonces…?

—No es algo que me corresponda explicarte. Si te preocupa tanto deberías… no sé, ¿Preguntarle a la propia Daidouji?

Ella miró por la ventana haciendo una mueca, Shaoran palmeó su cabeza. — Estarás bien, sólo pregunta.

—¡Hasta mañana, Kinomoto!

—¿Hoe? —y de pronto estaba nada más con Tomoyo y el profesor, los dos hablando. — Ah, ¿Soñé despierta?—rió quedito.

—Bueno si no hay otra opción, será lo mejor. —había dicho el director, dando unas palmadas en la espalda de la amatista, ella miró a su amiga.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Sakura, necesito decirte algo…—respiró profundo. — Voy a dejar el comité.

Kinomoto parpadeó. — ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Sólo, ya no quiero. —bajó la mirada. Se sentía culpable, porque si Sakura supiera porque lo estaba haciendo seguramente no la perdonaría. Porque si sabía que era para pasar más tiempo con Eriol, la creería una tonta, porque si sabía que ella lo quería a pesar de que su mejor amiga también, entonces la creería una traidora.

—Pero, Tomoyo…

—¡Lo siento mucho!

"_¿Nos vamos juntas a casa?"_

"_Ah, no te preocupes… ya será en otra ocasión"_

Sola.

Muy sola.

—Ya encontrarás un reemplazo—intenta animar el director cuando se da cuenta que Tomoyo ha salido disparada, disculpándose tímidamente. Sakura apenas y lo notó hasta que vio su espalda avanzar por el pasillo.

—N-no hay problema. —sonríe quedamente. — Puedo hacerlo yo misma.

—Eres muy eficiente, niña… pero no tienes porqué estresarte tanto, ve y busca un suplente. —era un sujeto comprensivo y sabía que la estimaba exageradamente, hasta la sobreprotección. Le extrañó el silencio incómodo que el director dejó caer, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Sucede… algo malo?

—Pues… verás…

—¿Los robos…?

El director hizo un ademán de despreocupación. —Oh, nada de eso…—parecía avergonzado.—Disculpa que te moleste después de todo esto, Kinomoto. Sobre Daidouji, sé que son muy buenas amigas.—la voz afable del hombre llamó la atención de ella. — Pero tengo que informarte del adeudo que tienes…

—¿A-adeudo? —Cierto. Lo había olvidado.

—De este mes y el pasado. —aclaró. — Me gustaría poder aplazarlo un poco pero, me temo que no es posible…—agacha la cabeza. —Si no pagas… bueno…,—la miró con algo de pena. — Podrías perder tu porcentaje de descuento…

Que vergüenza.

"_¡Es tan buena en todo!"_

"_¡Ja, ja! ¡Le debe gustar mucho estudiar!"_

_¡"Yo pensaba que sólo los becados hacían eso!"_

—Ah… ¿La… be-beca? — Beca.

—Sí. —el hombre sabe del problema financiero, pero no puede hacer más que alentarla desde su escritorio. — Por favor, no te vuelvas a atrasar en tus pagos, tienes dos semanas. Con permiso.

Sakura tiene que sentarse. — ¿Di-dinero…? ¿De donde…?

Sola.

Más sola que nunca.

¡Está bien! ¡Pase lo que pase todo estará bien!

Mentira.

¿Si los demás se daban cuenta que no estaba en su mismo nivel? ¿Si se daban cuenta de que necesitaba una beca para poder estudiar ahí? ¿Si se daban cuenta de que sacaba las mejores notas no por gusto sino por obligación?

¿Se decepcionarían?

¿La odiarían?

No habrá quien le adule. No habrá quien le llame.

De pronto el atardecer ya no es la mejor compañía, de pronto el eco de los pasillos vacíos no es la más bonita melodía. Por lo menos ya no tenía que caminar a lado de ese tipo tan molesto, había bastantes beneficios de estar sola en momentos así. Podías pensar, podías planear…

¿Planear qué?

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No hagas eso Mizu! —reían las niñas que seguían con el aseo. Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba en el pasillo de segundo. — ¡Eeh! ¡Tendremos que volver a limpiar por tu culpa!

—Lo siento chicas…—dice una voz apenada.

—Ve a lavarte, nosotras limpiamos. —ofrecieron las otras chicas. — No tardes.

—¡Sí!

La jovencita de cabello negro se sonroja cuando nota quien está en el pasillo, la presidenta Kinomoto que pasa ahí por casualidad. — Ya es un poco tarde para que sigan aquí…

—¡L-lo siento! Nos tocó la limpieza… y de-derramé jugo y…

Sakura sonríe comprensivamente cuando ve la mancha roja en el uniforme y las manos pegajosas. — Será mejor que te limpies. —Avanzan juntas en silencio, la niña Mizu la mira por el rabillo del ojo, su semblante sereno y elegante.

—Hasta mañana. —se despide la castaña, y sigue su camino. Mizu se desvía hasta los casilleros, tiene que cambiarse de ropa. Lo mejor será dejar su anillo si no quiere perderlo.

--

—Ah, con un demonio… ¿Tanto tardan esas juntas? —ha esperado pacientemente desde que Sakura se desvaneció por los pasillos con Tomoyo. La ve salir sin que note su presencia. —Oi, ¿Quieres que te lleve? —no se percató del momento en que salió de Seijo, mucho menos del vehículo tan cerca de ella, iba silencioso, transportando a un Shaoran confiado, inclinado sobre el manubrio de la motocicleta. No respondió, el muchacho rió suavemente cuando la vio alzar la barbilla. — Pensé que tenías prisa por llegar a tu casa.

—En realidad era para alejarme pronto de ti, pero veo que no lo conseguí. —confesó, sin más. Trata de ignorar que Li va en una motocicleta.

—Eso dolió. ¿Sabes?, eres inusual y demasiado sincera para mi gusto.

—Y tú demasiado entrometido para el mío. —dijo sin detenerse— no le veo mucho caso que estemos juntos.

Li la ignoró: —Vamos, sube. ¿No te da curiosidad?

—Para nada. — ¡Que demonios! ¡Quería saber de que se trataba esa enorme maquina entre las piernas de Li! ¿Por qué tenía una cosa como esas? ¿Qué se sentía montarla? Lo primero que se diría Sakura Kinomoto era que, debía conservar un poco de orgullo. Un poco más.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que Shaoran discutiera o por lo menos ya no lo escuchó, cosa que es un alivio porque no tiene ánimo para seguir peleando por cosas sin…

—¡Bájame!

La esta sujetando fuertemente por la cintura y la había sentado a la fuerza sobre el asiento. El mismo escalofrío de antes… sus largas piernas rodearon las de ella, apretándola contra la máquina, no necesitaba mucho para sentir su pecho, su abdomen contra su espalda baja. —Esto es necesario. —dijo, colocándole el casco que le quedaba grande y resbalaba hasta obstruirle toda la visión, cuando terminó de acomodarlo volvió a caer. — No me gustaría ver esa cabezota en pedacitos.

—Te tiraré si no me bajas. —rugió, intentando pararse pero el cuerpo de Li lo impedía.

—Seguro que sí. —continuó, casi sin tomarla en cuenta. Sakura bufó indignada — Ahora sujétate fuerte de aquí. —condujo sus manos hasta el acelerador y el freno, Sakura podía ver los brazos de él a sus costados. — Avanza lentamente.

—No lo haré.

—Oh, anda. No todos los días tienes una _Harley_ para practicar. —Kinomoto saltó cuando sintió las cálidas manos de él deslizarse por su estómago y su vientre para sujetarse, de pronto quería saltar de ahí, quería arrancarse la cabeza, quería apretarse contra él y saciar ese no-sé-qué que la hacía oprimirse contra el asiento, contraerse contra su pecho. Shaoran sonrió sin entender porque ella saltaba y se contraía en su lugar. Ansiosa.— ¿Qué te pasa? —su cuerpo era sincero, reaccionaba a cada ligero toque, aun cuando se tratara de él.

¡Era normal!

¡Normal!

Li parece divertido, ¿Quién imaginaría que una chica temblaría con la sola idea de conducir una motocicleta? Ríe suavemente detrás de ella. — ¡Que miedosa!

—¡¡Déjame en paz!!

No era miedo. Era cercanía y calor. Deseo físico que no le agradaba y que no esta dispuesta a soportar.

—¿Cómo es posible que le tengas miedo a una inocente moto? —insistió, mirándola atentamente y como se sonrojaba. Era un estúpido, si supiera que poco tenía que ver el motor y las dos ruedas. Era una reacción. ¡Toda mujer debía sentirla aún con el hombre más insolente de toda la Tierra!

Shaoran permaneció en silencio unos segundos, la presidenta pensó incrédulamente que se le habían terminado los argumentos para fastidiar. Gracias a Dios. Bendito silencio.

De pronto, Él tiró de la falda. — Estaba muy arriba. —aclaró. Sakura sintió que su voz estaba más ronca. — Vamos, acelera y estate quieta sino nos mataremos.

—¡¡Deja de manosearme!! —Shaoran se sintió un decibel más sordo.

—¿Qué? ¡No estaba haciendo nada!

—¡Tocaste mi falda!

—No seas tonta, sólo la bajé—explicó, de forma natural. Tenía la ventaja porque sabía que Sakura no podría ver que sus mejillas estaban de pronto rojas, y miraba el cielo buscando no volver a desviarse hasta las extremidades femeninas, que aunque no eran las más largas sí presumían una piel aterciopelada, blanca, suave.

Tocable.

—¡No vuelvas a manosearme!

—No te pongas histérica y conduce. Ni que fuera la gran cosa…—levantó una ceja. — ¿o será posible que ese rechazo desesperado sea una expresión real y contraria que muestra que deseas un poco más? —dramatizó con su voz exagerada. Los ojos de Sakura casi lo matan ahí mismo, cuando giró— Además, cumpliremos veinticuatro horas saliendo… ¿No crees que ya tengo derechos?

—¡Cállate de una vez!

—Sólo hasta que conduzcas la moto.

—¡Si eso es lo que quieres!

—¿Uh?

—Agárrate fuerte, Li. O te arrepentirás.

El sonido del motor. Los brazos de Li rodeando su cintura. El cielo anaranjado. Su rostro a un lado. Viento, velocidad y ese hueco en el estómago, ese que ha sido perforado por el miedo y la euforia de girar el acelerador.

—¡Hey, más lento! —pide Shaoran. — ¡Ten cuidado!

Sakura piensa que esto debe ser lo más cercano al cielo o el camino más fácil al infierno, si es así, espera ser perdonada.

Libertad.

Sin soledad.

—¡H-Hoe!

Shaoran siente como se van de lado, y sólo puede estirar la pierna para evitar que ambos caigan y sean aplastados por la moto.

—Otra vez.

—¿Eh?

El muchacho consigue equilibrarlos de nuevo. — Pon atención.

Los árboles van pasando rápidamente a los lados, también las casas coloridas y las personas que los ven.

—Eh…

Se van alejando de la acera.

—¡Vas por el carril contrario! —regaña el castaño.

Piiiiiiiiiii Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Sakura lo único que ve es la trompa del carro que viene hacia ellos. Y sólo puede escuchar el claxon. Shaoran se estira y se desvía bruscamente. Los transeúntes miran con curiosidad como la motocicleta cae de lado, lanzando a sus tripulantes.

—Ugh…

Todo se ve un poquito confuso, algunas personas se acercan a ver que estén bien.

—Ah… soy pésimo para esto…—no le queda más consuelo que sobarse, seguro se le hará un chichón del tamaño de su cabeza.

Un momento, él no iba manejando.

—¡Kinomoto! —se ha levantado como si tuviera un resorte.

¿Y si le había pasado algo grave?

¡Él tenia la culpa!

—Calma muchacho—le pide un ancianito. — Te marearás si te paras tan pronto. —los ojos cobrizos buscaron en todas direcciones hasta que dieron con una Sakura que se tapaba las manos con la cara, no lo pensó para acercarse y revisarla, se había ganado un merecido moretón en el brazo pero nada más. La pobre seguramente habría visto su vida correr frente a sus ojos.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Sakura sigue temblando. El chico se tiene que doblar para reír hasta que se cansa y termina con un respiro aliviado, y no disimuló cuando exhaló desinhibidamente, —No… te ha pasado nada…— se sintió relajado en el momento mismo en que pasó una mano por el cabello miel de ella, la esposa del abuelo trata de apaciguarla con palabras dulces.

—Mira nada más, mi niña…—es un regaño tan tierno que ni siquiera lo parece. — Tú y tu novio están bien, no ha pasado nada malo.

Ya recuperado, el chino levantó una ceja. — ¿Tratabas de matarme? —era un chiste, pero el coraje hizo que Kinomoto perdiera palidez.

—Pudo haber resultado. —gruñe sentándose, asegurando que se encuentra mejor.

Los viejos se miran divertidos. —Estas parejas de hoy…

—Creo que ahora manejaré yo. Me parece que necesitarás más de una lección. —la ayuda a levantarse. — Podrías haber mencionado que no sabes andar ni en bicicleta.

—¡Claro que sé!— niega con la cara colorada, le da la espalda porque no soporta que se burlen de ella y su torpeza, mucho menos él. No puede evitarlo pero se siente estúpida.

Ahora es su turno de ir al frente, Sakura vacila pero Shaoran la apresura. — ¡Vamos, no tenemos toda la tarde!

—Hoe, muchas gracias por todo. —se despide ella de las amables personas y decide subir.

—Vayan con cuidado…

—Ja, ja… ¿Ves lo útil que es el casco? —sonríe cuando lo vuelve a ajustar a su cráneo.

—Cállate y arranca—mastica cada palabra mientras aprieta la mandíbula. Siente el ardor en los raspones que se ha hecho. No tiene otra opción mas que abrazarse por la cintura, Shaoran se encarga de jalar sus brazos a su alrededor para que lo rodeé completamente con la totalidad de sus brazos. Fuerte. Su oído pegado a su pecho, puede escuchar sus latidos.

Y hay más viento, porque Shaoran va aún más deprisa que ella. Se inclina para acelerar más.

Ir detrás es mucho mejor que conducir.

--

—¡Tu habitación es muy bonita, To-ya! —el chico carraspeó para restarle importancia mientras su amigo miraba con interés cada rincón. Kinomoto servía con cuidado el té recién preparado. — ¡Muchas gracias por invitarme!

—Le mentí a mi hermana para que llegara un poco más tarde, así no tiene que preocuparse por hacer la cena. —explica de manera rápida, demasiado despreocupado.

—¿Está mal que yo esté aquí? —Yukito se inquieta y Touya puede verlo en sus ojos mieles, su mejor amigo siempre adquiere ese rostro compungido cuando sabe que lo que hacen está mal. El chico Kinomoto deja caer una de sus manos en su cabello platino.

—No es eso…—miente, por que sabe que si confiesa que están estrictamente prohibidas las visitas, Yukito saldría corriendo cual conejo asustado. —Está un poco loca, la verdad.

—No deberías decir cosas así de tu hermana…—el moreno se preguntaba si diría lo mismo sabiendo que Sakura siempre le pedía que lo derrotara sin piedad. Quien sabe, Yukito tiene demasiado corazón, o demasiada mierda en la cabeza.

—Pero, si es cierto no tiene nada de malo que lo diga ¿no? —se encoge en hombros, el albino le mira con curiosidad. — Es una vanidosa de lo peor…

—¿Vanidosa? —Tsukishiro bebe lentamente el té, no hay dulces y lo comprende perfectamente con sólo ver el tamaño de la casita en la que viven los hermanos. —¿Porqué?

—Preguntas demasiadas cosas, Yuki. —susurra. — Pero te lo puedo mostrar.

—¿Eh?

--

—Eeh… estás seguro que tu perro no la…

—Entonces puedes irte, no te detendré. —Sakura era sincera.

—¿Me invitas a pasar? —las largas piernas de Shaoran arrastran la motocicleta hasta el patio delantero donde Kero prefiere ladrarles a seguir durmiendo.

Kinomoto le mira aburrida. Li sonríe.

—¿De verdad estaremos solos? —pregunta él.

—Olvídalo. Vete ya.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy insinuando nada! —finge inocencia mientras se baja, Sakura se pregunta como desmontar un artefacto tan enorme. — ¿No será que la pervertida eres tú? — La respuesta llega cuando Li la levanta para ponerla a salvo en el piso, tiene que sujetar bien sus antebrazos.

—¡Yo no soy como tú!

—Pervertida.

—Tú lo serás.

Sakura saca las llaves para abrir la entrada principal, era hora de hacer a Shaoran Li arrepentirse. — ¡Llegaste más temprano! —la chica apenas tiene tiempo de pensar lo que está sucediendo, Touya ha abierto la puerta antes que ella, apenas la abre. Su hermana levanta una ceja.

—Me trajo. —señala indiferente a Shaoran, que saluda con la mano.

—¡¿Qué hace _éste_ aquí?! —Li ríe suavemente. — ¿Cómo es posible que lo hayas traído a la casa? ¡Estás loca! —pareció que su hermano la revisó más a conciencia, no fuera a ser que ese tipo hubiera intentado algo peligroso… y tuvo que sospechar cuando vio su cara llena de polvo y mugre, el moretón en su brazo y un raspón en la rodilla—¡¿Qué te pasó!?

—Un pequeño accidente…—vio la mirada intensa del niño, que no le dejaría pasar hasta que le diera una respuesta concreta. — Me caí es todo. —¡No! ¡No admitiría que no pudo manejar la estúpida motocicleta!, señaló al chico detrás.—Y él… bueno, intenté detenerlo…—gruñe, Shaoran sonríe más. — Pero prácticamente me secuestró. —baja la cabeza para que el niño le escuche mejor, ya sabe como convencerlo de que termine la discusión. — Y además, tiene una moto…

—¿Ah? —Touya busca hasta que la encuentra, Kero le sigue ladrando a la enorme motocicleta. — ¡Mira Yuki, este mocoso tiene una moto!

—¿Mocoso…?—el castaño le dedica una mirada agria. —Aquí hay un solo mocoso…

Touya sale para verla más de cerca ignorándolo, corriendo también se revela Yukito. — ¿Y tú quién…?

—Ah…—Tsukishiro se sonrosa un poco, se nota por que tiene la piel como nieve. Sakura lo mira embelesada. — Perdone, hermana de Touya. Soy Tsukishiro Yukito, compañero de la escuela de Touya. —hace una reverencia perfecta.

—¿Kinomoto? —llama Shaoran.

—¿Monstruo? —parpadea Touya.

—Hermoso…

Yukito no sabe si se refiere a él, le da miedo como brillan los ojos de esa chica, tal vez sí esté un poquito loca. — ¡Hoee, por favor cuida de Touya! —le toma ambas manos mientras se sonroja.

—¿Cómo que me cuide…?

Li frunce el ceño. — ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué?

—¡No sabía que Touya tenía amigos tan lindos! —chilla peinando el cabello claro del chiquillo quien sonríe nervioso. — Pasa, pasa. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Ya has comido? ¿Vendrán por ti? ¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso?

—Eh…

Touya es el más enfurruñado, a grandes zancadas sigue a Sakura quien ha arrastrado a Yukito con ella, lo sienta en la pequeña salita. Shaoran también entra resignado.

¿Solos? Bah…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hacían? —nota que el té ya está hecho porque la pequeña habitación está llena del aroma y el calor, la televisión está encendida, y la imagen congelada. Un gran auditorio y niños en el escenario. — ¿Eso no es…?

—¡Ah, espero que no le moleste, señorita Kinomoto! —se disculpa rápidamente el amigo de su hermano. — Touya me estaba mostrando unos videos de su infancia.

Sakura ríe enorgullecida, tapando su boca, sintiéndose halagada, luego se abanica el rostro cuando siente que se chamusca. —Por favor, llámame Sakura.

—¿Entonces… está bien…?

—¡Claro, claro! —lanza una risita boba, Touya y Shaoran se miran el uno al otro. — Voy a cambiarme, pero sigue, sigue. —le ha puesto play' al aparato. El sonido de los aplausos es ensordecedor, los niños siguen bailando en una rueda, hay flasheos de cámara por donde sea.

—¡Sakura llegó esto!

—Sí, sí, lo revisaré en mi habitación. —canturrea mientras sube las escaleras, jugando con el sobre que el chico le pasó.

—¡Y límpiate esa herida!

—¡Ajá! —canturreó.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —sabía que Yukito tenía un cierto encanto –no por nada todas las niñas de su salón morían por él-, pero que hasta su hermana cayera por esa sonrisa inocente y las palabras educadas. — Hmph, no sé que le ve…

—_¡Eres preciosa, Sakura!_

—_¡Hija, sonríe!_

Shaoran se sienta a un lado de Tsukishiro, a Touya no le queda otro remedio que imitarlo aunque lo haga con los brazos cruzados. Esa pequeñita de enormes ojos verdes les sonríe de orea a oreja, está en el centro de todo, tiene la coronita de diamantes de fantasía y el cetro de plástico brillante.

—_¡Viva la reina de la primavera!_

—_¡Viva!_

—Eso es… ¿Jardín de niños? —se pregunta para sí Li, no se percata de que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Era una niñita tan bonita, deslumbra junto a todos los demás niños quienes parecen venerarla, todos bailando a su alrededor mientras saluda.

—En realidad, primero de primaria. —dice aburrido Kinomoto, ha visto como cien, no, como mil veces ese video.

De pronto se pierde la imagen y aparece otro escenario. El mismo auditorio con otro color en las paredes, todo es silencio y oscuridad hasta que se oyen aplausos, las luces del escenario se encienden y aparece la misma niña con más estatura, se acomoda el violín en el hombro y las notas inundan todo el lugar.

—No sabía que supiera tocar algún instrumento.

—Segundo de primaria. —informa el moreno. —No hay año en que mi hermana no haya sido presidenta de su clase, o haya tenido una representación individual. —Yukito abre la boca asombrado.

—Entonces, ¿Todos esos videos son de… tu hermana…?

Shaoran parpadea. — Creo que lo único que hice fue una obra de teatro, en primaria. —prefiere no mencionar el traje de princesa que le hicieron ponerse a la fuerza. No tiene porque abochornarse, pero se empieza a sonrojar. Fue tan ridículo.

—Es mejor estar en el equipo de apoyo. —afirma Touya, asegurando que nunca se atrevería a actuar en público. — Ah, esa es su graduación de primaria.

Después de un fragmento de obra de teatro, un concurso de oratoria, un partido de volleyball aparece una Sakura que es una jovencita, y destaca porque tiene los ojos más grandes y coquetos, y es también más menuda que sus otras compañeras, es delicada y elegante para ser sólo una niña todavía. Demasiado bonita. La cámara se mueve mucho mientras la sigue en la trayectoria hasta el podium, lleva cruzándole el pecho la banda que la distingue como representante de su generación.

—Que mal pulso. —Shaoran está más atento al movimiento brusco de la cámara que al discurso de Kinomoto.

—No sabía manejarla muy bien. —se defiende el hermano menor. — Le dije que prefería no hacerlo pero me obligó.

—Hubiera sido mejor si se lo dejabas a tu padre. —murmura Li, se confunde porque Touya le está mirando seriamente. Sin una respuesta a su rostro interrogante, el chiquillo se levanta.

—Touya…—susurra Tsukishiro.

Su amigo prefiere interrumpir cualquier cosa que tenga que decir.—Iré por más té.

El ambiente está pesado, todos guardan silencio. De esos silencios que nadie sabe como romper porque es tan espeso que tienen miedo de decir la siguiente palabra y que sea equivocada. Yukito detiene la cinta, la saca del aparato y la guarda en su lugar. Shaoran no comprende nada.—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

Yukito le mira un momentito, como si leyera el letrero de 'Bruto ignorante' en su frente.

—¿No es tu amiga, la señorita Kinomoto? —la pregunta llega tímida hasta los oídos del chino, asiente despacio.

—Novio. Nos…—¿Cómo le explicaría a un niño que todo esto era un juego para fastidiar a Hiraguizawa? Hasta un alma tan pequeña entendería que estaba mal. — Nos… estamos conociendo…—se justificó, nervioso.

—…—le sonrió débilmente.—…Ya veo…—se dio cuenta de la mirada atenta del castaño. —Bueno… el señor y la señora Kinomoto… —y no hay más que silencio. Li no quiere escucharlo por que la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Yukito es como si se lo dijera con sus propios labios.

—Ya veo…

Yukito asiente, despacito.

No podría ser otra cosa, porque hasta un niño sabe que tiene que guardar silencio. Una triste pausa y agachar la cabeza con infinito arrepentimiento, con profundo respeto, con algo más que pena.

Muertos.

—¿¡Estás haciendo más té!? —ambos escucharon cuando la presidenta llegó para detener a su hermano. — ¡Se acabará!

—Ah…—Touya miró sorprendido como su hermana hurgaba en el refrigerador, removiendo los envases y suspirando con frustración. — ¿Vas… a hacer la cena? Pero si no…

El menor de los Kinomoto siente un sudor frío, un escalofrío cuando mira a su hermana sonreír de esa forma. — Es hora de la venganza… ese Li sabrá con quien se ha metido…

—Eeh… ¿Lo envenenarás?

Su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Eres una torcida.

—Tendrá a la peor novia de todas. —su hermano apenas y puede escucharla. Sigue buscando hasta que se da cuenta de algo. — Eh…

—Te lo iba a decir… no hay nada para comer. —interrumpe Touya, mirándola burlonamente. — Supongo que tendremos que salir de compras.

Sakura congela su sonrisa, su rostro se desfigura.

—Pero entonces no podremos pagar el teléfono…—susurra para sí, haciendo cálculos lo más rápido posible. El resultado siempre era el mismo: Bancarrota.

—¿El teléfono? —pregunta preocupado el niño. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El sobre que me diste…

Eso cuadró para él:—¿¡Todavía lo debes!?

—Oye, tenía que comprar los útiles escolares que me faltaban…—lleva una mano a su mentón, pensativa. — Pero tampoco puedo dejar de pagarlo, una presidenta siempre debe estar disponible para sus compañeros…

—¡Entonces deberías pagarlo! —se quejó el niño airadamente.

—¡Hay más cosas que pagar! —rezonga, la cena de navidad, las guías para los exámenes de admisión, el brillo de uñas…

—Si no compramos comida, moriremos. —dice, con obviedad.

—¡Pero nos cortarán la línea!

—¿Qué más da? Estaremos de vacaciones.—Touya la mira con intensidad. — Hay que tener prioridades, tonta.

—Pero, pero… —no servía de nada ponerle ojitos acuosos porque sabía que Touya no se conmovería con eso. De todas formas lo intentó— ¿Y si alguien quiere llamar?

—Tu novio puede venir a verte. —concluyó sin más, recordándole que Shaoran estaba en la sala en ese preciso momento.

Adiós posibles llamadas de Eriol.

—¡Es tan injusto…!

—Mh, ¿Pasa algo malo? —Yukito y Shaoran los miraban desde la puerta de la cocina, como murmuraban y chillaban desesperados –Sakura- mientras discutían. La chica empalideció, Touya rió bajito.

—T-Tendremos que… ir de compras…—estaba nerviosa, Li podía darse cuenta porque escondía el rostro, evitaba mirarle. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Lo pasó de largo. — R-Regresaremos--

Shaoran había sonreído sin entender porqué tanto revuelo. — ¿Porqué no pedimos una pizza? Sería más rápido.

—Tiene razón… eh…

—Li Shaoran. —le sonríe el chino a Yukito. El niño se sonroja. Touya levanta una ceja, Sakura ni siquiera se entera, trata de disimular tranquilidad.

—Bueno es que…

—La pagaremos entre todos. —sería un gasto mínimo, pensaba el hermano menor de Sakura. — No hay de que preocuparse, está bien. —No le daba vergüenza revolver el cabello del moreno cuando pasó junto a él.

—¡Oye!

Ya había visto donde estaba el teléfono, era cuestión de marcar los números que ya sabía de memoria. Yang era muy dado a no estar en casa, y a él no le gustaba cocinar. La pizza era la receta más sencilla de todas.

El timbre sonó, Shaoran se apresuró a abrir. Los niños jugaban al monopolio con Sakura quien a regañadientes había aceptado.

—¡Regrésame mi dinero, Touya!

—Es un juego, no te lo tomes personal. —dice asustado, ve que su hermana tiene ganas de arrancarle la cabeza mientras cuenta los billetitos de plástico minuciosamente, Tsukishiro también se preocupa cuando ve que está refunfuñando para si misma en voz baja.

—Quédate con el cambio. —le dice al repartidor antes de cerrar la puerta con la caja en una mano. Tal vez no lo habían pagado entre todos pero en fin, ellos estaban demasiados entretenidos. — ¡A comer!

Los niños se acercan felices al muchacho, casi se la arrebatan de las manos. Shaoran tiene que conformarse con una sola pieza porque Yukito prácticamente ha devorado el resto, Touya también toma una y Sakura hace lo mismo. — Eh…

Yukito ya lleva tres rebanadas y nadie se atreve a pedirle que pare. La televisión muestra las caricaturas favoritas de ambos alumnos de primaria, Shaoran ríe mientras ve a los pequeños monstruos entrar en esa bola diminuta, se pregunta si por dentro será como un palacio o como un huevo. Sakura prefiere comer silenciosa, daba gracias al cielo que Shaoran estuviera en el extremo opuesto del sillón, ¡Lo mataría si pretendía pasarse de atrevido! Los dos niños estaban entre ellos, riendo con algún chiste. Hasta con esa distancia podía escuchar como reía él, el castaño que se detenía en medio de las mordidas para concentrarse únicamente en la pantalla.

—"Supongo que ésta vez lo perdonaré…"—suspira apesumbrada. — "Ya lo torturaré luego…"

Li alcanza a oírla, por su expresión es como si no entendiera ni jota de lo que hablaba el personaje principal. Seguramente ella preferiría estar viendo los videos de la primaria.

"_¡Eres preciosa, Sakura!"_

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sakura siempre había sido el primer lugar en todo, sabía hacer de todo. Y la pregunta que siempre se hizo regresó a su cabeza como un golpe de agua fría: ¿De verdad hay gente así? Y sin sus padres… ¿De verdad no era una farsa? ¿Realmente habría malinterpretado lo que vio aquella tarde? Sin analizarlo o prevenirse sacó el móvil y lo abrió, no significaba gran cosa tenerla de protector de pantalla, le servía porque cada vez que levantaba la pantalla podía divertirse un rato y sonreír. Una mañana alegre no se pagaba con nada.

Era bueno que la cámara no sonara al tomar la fotografía, y ahí estaba, grabada para él: el perfil de Sakura mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su propio brazo y que comía ajena su rebanada de pizza. Sin esa apariencia absurda de la otra vez. Tal vez podría iniciar una colección.

No tardó en guardarlo de nueva cuenta en su bolsillo, un suspiro ahogado.

Probablemente Sakura tuviera hasta un poco de mérito.

"_El señor y la señora Kinomoto…"_

Le daba cierta satisfacción porque ahora le entiende un poco mejor. Tal vez ahora estaba más cerca de ella de lo que nunca nadie había estado, a pesar de los infantes que miraban la televisión, a pesar de que ella sólo le miraba por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando.

_Quizás, me gusta._

Quizás. Le gusta por lo fresca que luce, a pesar de todas las preocupaciones que tiene. Ahora mismo eso parecía, cuando hacía esa mueca extraña en cada chiste de la caricatura.

—¡Muchas gracias por todo, señorita Sakura! —Yukito se estaba despidiendo en la entrada principal a la luz del foco en el pequeño techo.

—¿Estás bien yéndote solo? —pregunta preocupada, ya está oscuro y la noche está helada.

—Sí, tomaré el autobús. —le sonríe afablemente. Sakura muerde su labio. ¡No puede dejar que un niño tan lindo ande solo por las calles! ¿Y si nevaba? ¿Y si llovía? ¿Y si lo secuestraban? ¿Y sí… y sí…?

—De verdad puedo acompañarte…—susurra urgente.

—N-no hay problema. —Tsukishiro comienza a ponerse nervioso por la insistencia de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

—¡Ya sé!

Shaoran va saliendo ya con su saco puesto, después de haber pedido permiso para usar el baño. — ¡Tú!

—¿Eh? —Li se señala a sí mismo. — ¿Yo?

—¡Tú puedes llevar a Yukito a su casa!

—¿Qué…?

Touya levanta una ceja. — Hmph…

—¡De verdad no es necesario…!—agita las manos angustiado. —¡No me gustaría desviarlo de su camino!

—No es ninguna molestia… es peligroso que los niños estén tan tarde en la calle…—Sakura sabe que Noviembre es frío, pero la mirada de Shaoran es tan cálida que la temperatura parece ascender. Una mirada que sonríe.

—Umh…—mejor mirar para otro lado.

—¡Mu-muchas gracias! —Yukito vuelve a hacer una reverencia en cortesía, sus mejillas se vuelven a iluminar con la sangre que viajó a ellas.

Touya vuelve a enfurruñarse porque no entiende porque su amigo es hasta ese extremo de tierno y educado. Es su amigo, no de Sakura. Él debería ser el que debería acompañarlo hasta la puerta de su casa, sólo para asegurarse para que esté bien.

—Hasta mañana, To-ya. —le sonríe dulcemente el chiquillo. El moreno se encoge en hombros.

—Bye bye—

Yukito se siente triste porque no entiende por que su amigo se pone de mal humor –porque se le nota con sólo verlo a la cara-, entra a su casa sin verlo partir. Se adelanta a la motocicleta donde Li lo llevará.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela. —se despidió el chino pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Se cruza de brazos y decide sacar la cartera rosa que siempre carga con ella, pocos billetes se alcanzan a ver, Shaoran no quiso fijarse pero notó que es poco. — Será mejor si nos dividimos en dos lo de la pizza, ellos son sólo niños.

Kinomoto no sabe que sentir en ese momento, si agradecimiento o vergüenza. Él ha levantado la mano para rechazar su dinero. —Déjalo así. Disfruté mucho hoy, eso compensa todo.

Sinceramente ella también.— Supongo que fue mejor que quedarse solo en casa, es lo que querías ¿no?

—Mil veces mejor—aseguró. De nuevo pasa su gran mano por la melena castaña, como si no supiera que más decir.

Silencio.

Silencio.

No esperaría que lo besara, ¿cierto?

—Noches.

—Bonne nuit, mademoiselle. —ha tomado su mano, la jala suavemente y la besa con delicadeza. Y ella no puede más que quedarse sin palabras. Ni una.

Hasta que su cerebro empieza a funcionar poco a poco de nuevo.

—N-no creas que con tus palabras bonitas vas a hacer que te acepte…

Shaoran acrecentó su sonrisa, encantadora y cálida. — Heh, por lo menos lo intenté. —retiró su mano bruscamente y se alejó, Yukito miraba maravillado el vehículo. Lo ayudó a subir porque el chiquillo es demasiado pequeño, sube detrás de él.

Y Sakura entra en conflicto. Despedirse con la mano o no cuando él ya lo ha hecho. ¿Sería darle ventaja?

Ya que, levanta el brazo y dice adiós.

Un brillo en su mano femenina, efecto del foco, llama su atención, y sonríe.

—Que bonito anillo…

Tal vez si podría pagar el teléfono, después de todo.

Una vez adentro se dirige al aparato, espera a que respondan.

Hay que solucionar todos los problemas de una buena vez.

—Con la señora Sonomi, por favor. Habla Kinomoto.

--

Continuará.


End file.
